Rebel Fire
by PhantomofDeath99
Summary: A night of patrol for Caleb, turns into a chase, a game, to find the servant of Phobos who attacked him. But who is she? He wants to know. But will he risk his leadership in the rebellion for a girl? There's just something about her, something that draws him in, lures him into the depths of cinnamon eyes and leaves fingers to card through red locks. It's fire, would he risk a burn?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caleb groaned as he walked through the thickest of the forest. He was on patrol again and he hated it. There wasn't even anything in this part of the forest, just him, the trees and the soft mumbling—"What?" he murmured, walking towards the voice, his curiosity piqued. No one came to this part of the forest…ever. It had been closed off from the public eye and given over to Phobos' monsters and then the naturally occuring monsters of Meridian. Anyone who didn't want to be eaten never ventured to the forest. The rebellion held no such fear of the monsters, only thinking the Prince would soon come this way to check on them, though he rarely cared for anything enough to check on it. "…stupid Phobos—couldn't have gotten Cedric to do it… asshole—" the voice grumbled softly, echoing in the vastness of a clearing before Caleb. Gravel paths connected throughout a light stream that ran through it, heading towards either end of the clearing, one towards the rocky cliff face, the other towards the winding trees. It was a type of oasis, Caleb supposed, not quite as beautiful as one should be, or so he thought. Coming closer in the thick line of trees that surrounded him, he saw a red headed girl in dark blue trousers that seemed like they were cut short with stray threads trailing around her thighs. A tight black jacket was wrapped around her, barely hiding the white of a type of blouse. Her face was turned away from him as she continued to grumble about the stupid Prince and how everything was all his fault, something that the duo seemed to agree on. Caleb chuckled silently, stepping forward around the base of the tree to see her clearer. He looked around the clearing, noticing she wasn't standing where she was a second ago. In fact…she wasn't there at all. Quickly scouting the perimeter with firm, harsh green eyes, Caleb decided she had left. After all, what was a girl like herself to be doing in the middle of the forest?

A tap on his shoulder lured him from his trance. He spun around, a tint of suspicion colouring his strong jawed face before said face collided with an awaiting fist and he fell backwards. A sharp pain erupted from his skull as he came crashing into the ground and he thought he heard someone sigh before black clouds enclosed his vision and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"I could've killed you," a voice whispered, but Caleb didn't know where it came from. All around him, in every direction, was darkness, the only sounds being his breathing and the enchanting bell-like voice that flitted in and out of the area. He couldn't pinpoint where the voice came from, as it echoed of the darkness like it was a wall, bouncing back at him. It both infuriated and satisfied him. He wasn't sure why though, but he supposed he was satisfied with the belief he was in a room. Something he could escape and had done so several times before.

"You'd be dead, and no one would know," he was sure it was a girl, one close to him based by the fact her voice was clearer, louder, not an echo or amplified version of the sound. Caleb didn't really mind how loud she was, he was just pleased that there was another person in the darkness; the room. But…he wondered… Then suddenly, there was a weight on his chest, where his heart was, erasing his train of thought. It wasn't a heavy type of weight, but it wasn't light either, leaving him to ponder what it was. Was it her? Was the girl touching him? But surely if she was touching him, he'd see her. Why couldn't he see her? Placing his hand in the same spot as the weight, he felt a shock of something powerful…and then warmth. It was a nice kind of warmth, familiar, but he didn't understand it. Caleb didn't know a weapon that felt warm, so it must be the girl, but the familiarity of her touch…

"—Sleepy boy…I should've killed you," she whispered again. Why, he'd wanted to ask. He wanted to know why she kept saying it, why she wanted to kill him or if she did. Because it was obvious in the way she spoke to him, so soothingly, so calmly, that she had some regret; reluctance. For what he wasn't quite sure, but he wanted answers. The question was on his lips, ready to be asked. But the warmth disappeared and the voice was gone, before he had the chance to.

*****Rebel Fire******

When Caleb finally woke up, it was night. The sky was pitch black and the skeletons of the trees cast ghastly shadows in the light of the yellowing moon. Phobos had caused two of three suns to go blue with cold, ice now encasing them and leaving one sun to provide light to Meridian. He was doing the same with the moon; drawing power from it when it was full, slowly turning a bright moon to an old yellow. Caleb looked around from his position against the base of a tree, taking in the area in case the girl was still here. But she was gone. Just like he expected her to be. She may have caught him by surprise, but he doubted she was a good fighter, though she was an ally to Phobos and it was best not to judge before he was properly introduced with enough information to make assumptions about her character.

Taking in differences to himself, he realized his head throbbed, no doubt from being hit in the face… or hitting something in his fall. But the other difference, he noted, was the warmth he felt was gone too, proving it was her, the red head, who touched him. He sighed, the warmth was welcome if it meant to get away from the chilly breeze encasing the clearing. The water rippled in the wind as clouds were mirrored, there darkness reflected in the murky waters. Groaning, he pulled himself up, sweeping his thick trench coat tail out behind him, as he decided it was best he head back. The other members of the rebellion weren't always quite so caring or patient.

Leaning on the tree for support, he took a step forward. Wobbling, he caught himself before he fell, taking in a breath as he pressed a head to his head. Spots clouded his eyes, invading his sight in an unwelcome party of blurring vision. What had she done to him? It was more than a smack to the head, he knew that for sure. Maybe she had injected him with something, slipped it to him in his sleep. Because she had said she should've killed him, she could've, so why not? But she wouldn't have. He could hear it in her voice; regret and reluctance. So she wouldn't and she didn't, he knew she didn't. But what had she been searching for? Phobos had sent her here for a reason. Something important if it was a personal order that could've been carried out by Cedric. Unless it was because there were more important matters being taken care of by the snake. Shaking himself from his stupor, he shivered. The cold was biting at him through the thick coat, the clearing providing little coverage from the wind except for the few trees positioned around him.

Caleb decided to try again, a few minutes to recover being far too long. If this was a battle, he would be dead by now, killed more than once, actually. Taking another step forward, he found his shaking legs had held him up easily enough. Moving on his own now, he walked onwards. The rebels were going to kill him for being gone so long. Pushing past different trees, he motored his way through the woods, unwilling to let anything stop him as he ignored the different creatures that hissed and howled at him. He would make it back to the Infinite City first. Then, he would see about the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The rebels had seemed to panic, going berserk and arguing loudly with each other once Caleb told them what happened. Nothing was taken lightly in the rebellion and for Caleb; one of their best fighters, to be knocked unconscious by a girl in allegiance with Phobos was hardly expected, striking worry through the ranks. Most of the young men, around Caleb's age, declared they should go investigate the area, claim it, and had marched off before the Elders silenced everyone, stopping them in their tracks and getting them to turn around and listen to their decision. Everyone respected the Elders, many being part of the fighters who started the rebellion against their Tyrant Prince. The soldiers grew silent, awaiting their words of wisdom. "Show us the girl." They commanded and Caleb jumped to get some paper. He was going to do what he did best. Draw.

He drew out the area, marking everything and explaining what happened again and where. And then, he drew the girl; making sure to capture every inch of detail he remembered and put it into her image. He, for some reason, refused to let her be seen as anything less than what she was. Though Caleb wasn't sure what she was, he knew she was powerful, someone that shouldn't be made fun of or taken as a joke. She was someone who was to be respected and he made sure she radiated that, even on paper. He put in her tensed shoulders; a sign she was alert, her creased jacket that had led to folded arms; a sign of her firm nature and silent irritation that she had voiced in low grumbles, slightly raised heels, adorned in white shoes of an odd nature with laces; a sign she was nervous as she bounced on her feet. And then, he presented it.

Caleb awaited their decision; their answer, as he leaned on the table with both hands, watching as his drawing was passed along both sides before passed back to him. "Well," their leader Aketon, started. Caleb's eyes met his and immediately, he knew they didn't know her. Aketon was Aldarn's father, Aldarn being Caleb's best friend and partner in many raids and attacks on the palace. He was a good friend, useful, but had never been helpful in these situations with his father, Aldarn was never sure of Aketon's reaction. But over time, Caleb had learned to read not people's faces, though he could accomplish that as well, but he read their eyes. He had learned it was needed in certain situations, when faces were an empty canvas waiting for an emotion to be falsely painted on. The eyes were what held the real emotion, the real picture, the real art. "We do not know her, Caleb." There were mutters of reassurance, promising they'd help him avenge his pride, but Caleb found he cared more about finding her, knowing who she was then avenging his wounded ego. Bidding his leaders a goodbye, he left the room, pushing through the hordes of rebel crowds with the picture still ensnared in his grasp. "Maybe the other troops…"

****Rebel Fire****

Caleb wandered through the ranks of the rebellion for hours, mainly focusing on ex-spies and scouts who had visited the castle. If she was an ally of Phobos she would most likely live in the castle like the others. But she wasn't like the others…she was something more; different. So maybe she wouldn't stay in the castle…Either way, no one had recognised her, but Caleb supposed he couldn't be too angry. The rebellion made sure to remember faces and names; people of importance to Phobos; allies and enemies. Caleb only knew she was an ally to the Tyrant; a servant of his, making her their enemy. But he didn't have a name or a face or a ranking of importance, just that she was an ally. Every man he showed the image to shook their head, much like the Elders had, before complementing the sketch and walking off to tend to their duties. It was nothing new to the rebels that Caleb could draw; it was a well-known fact that was used to their advantage, but the detail in his sketch was unheard of. Never had he been quite as dedicated to one piece, drawing merely being a pass-time, and the rebels seemed to realize that, as well as the importance this girl, this mystery seemed to have gained not only with Phobos but with Caleb. This girl, in the few moments they had spent interacting, had made her mark on Caleb, made him want to find her. But the troops had no knowledge of the girl; they weren't of any help.

In a last desperate attempt to find information among his men, Caleb ransacked his brain for numerous spies who still worked in the palace and were in the base on temporary leave. And then the answer hit him; quite literally, as a poster with a poorly drawn out blue man's face flew into Caleb, carried along one of the gusts of wind coursing through the Infinite City. "Vathek," Caleb muttered, turning around and sprinting towards the entrance to the city. He knew Vathek was only here for a short time frame to give information to the rebels about the guards' shifts before the next raid. If he was to ask the man before his next visit, in two weeks' time, he would have to catch him before he left for the castle. He would have to ask him now.

Caleb scrambled up the stairs, pushing men out of the way as he ran towards the light of the entrance. "Vathek!" he hollered, reaching the last turn as he tripped and tumbled his way up; green marble steps digging into his legs, no doubt going to bruise him. "Vathek, wait!" He called. His grip on the picture was still like a viper's, tight and unyielding. He had no doubt that it was going to look crumpled, creased and scrunched up once he released it from his hands, but he was desperate to catch Vathek and show him, too desperate to care about how the picture looked as long as the girl was discernible. "Caleb?" A voice replied, deep and rough, as a large man, almost ogre like in appearance, appeared in front of him, different white markings covering blue skin. "What is it, Caleb?" Thrusting the picture into his hand as he bent over his knees, hands clutching them in support, as he panted heavy hot breaths, he choked out, "Do…you know…her?" He wasn't expecting an answer as his brown locks covered his face, green eyes shut closed as he steadied his heart. He normally wasn't one to do this kind of thing; to run around asking about a girl, but this felt important to him, though for what reason he was still unsure of. Vathek took in the picture carefully, feeling his eyes widen at the girl's stature before the face seemed to appear before him as well. "She's—she's… how do you know her?" Vathek stammered, looking fearful as Caleb glanced up at him. "You know her?" The man nods his head, clearly intimidated. "Do the other villagers know her?" "They all fear her, Caleb. They fear her as much as they fear the Tyrant."


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb lay in his bed; restless, eyes marked with black circles, barely noticeable unless you squinted. He found, that even though he had already slept, he was exhausted. But he couldn't sleep. Every time he tried, flipping over into a comfortable position, Vathek's words on the still nameless; faceless girl just echoed in his mind. _"Worse than the Tyrant"._ She couldn't be worse than the Tyrant, could she? Caleb didn't even think she was as bad as the Tyrant but to be worse—No. If she was as bad as the Tyrant, she would've killed him or captured him at the very least. But she had mercy, respect, a conscience; those three things alone put her miles above the Tyrant, who cared for little or nothing, so there was no way she could be _worse._ But Vathek had told him she was feared, feared more than the Prince who could drain magic from the light, drain life from the town, drain hope from the people. There was no one who feared anyone other than the Prince. Except now there was this girl, this red-head who had found a way to be feared more than everyone.

How. That was his question. How did she do it? How was she seen as such a heartless person? How did she know he was there? How could she let him live and then _leave_ if Phobos was her master, a punishing and ruthless man? But then there was why. Why did she let him live and leave? Why did she touch him? Why was she in the forest? Why did she speak to him so affectionately and call him "Sleepy boy"? Caleb knew they were important questions, questions that needed answers; that needed her to answer them. But he couldn't help but wonder what she had done to be worse than the Tyrant, to be feared by everyone, to be hated.

He didn't want her to be hated, it made him feel bad inside, like it was his fault, but he couldn't judge her, _like_ her, without reason and so far, all he had was his life. How long had she even been in the war? He had never seen her before so it mustn't have been very long…or had it? Maybe she was like Caleb, thrust into this war by her parents. Maybe she didn't want to side with Phobos, because her grumblings were evidence enough, but her parents forced her to side with him, kept her there. Maybe she wouldn't be their enemy, she would be their ally. Maybe Caleb could save her.

He rested his eyes a moment, letting his thoughts overrun him with a slight smile. He would save her. He would prove to her that Phobos was wrong and that she didn't have to be on his side. She could be with Caleb and the rebellion. She could be with _Caleb_.

****Rebel Fire***

A week and a half later, Caleb found himself in much the same position; tossing and turning in his bed as thoughts of the faceless red headed girl consumed him. It had been a week of endless searching and questioning and the only thing that happened was they captured twenty two castle guards…mostly Caleb's doing. But she still remained nameless. Sighing, he returned to his theorizing. He still couldn't find her, didn't know where she lived. The only thing he knew was that she didn't live in the palace. Or at least, that's what he guessed. There was so little information available, even in those few villages that she had visited for Phobos. Magic happened, bad things occurred, people went missing, but she was never seen. Like the wind, she remained invisible. A shaking, loud and violent, took Caleb from his thoughts. It meant one thing. An attack.

"Who is attacking?" Aldarn roared as the ruckus continued, shaking emerald green ceilings and pillars, cracking the shimmering tiles that coated the city. Rebels merely scrambled around, securing tents and dodging debris. Caleb scoured the crowds with his eyes, searching for an Elder as he stayed away from the raging rebels. If the Elders weren't here then something serious was happening. Something had taken them, or forced their abandonment. Forced them to run. But, he reasoned, they had survived for so long in the rebellion, never giving in to Phobos; never running. So why would they run now? Ignoring his quest for the Elders, he decided to figure out what was going on.

"Aldarn!" He called, barely avoiding being crushed by a falling ceiling tile. Aldarn glanced at him, gesturing to the ceiling an making a swatting motion. Looking up at the ceiling and then the surrounding groups of rebels, still panicking like they had never been fought before, Caleb slowly began putting the pieces together. It took a moment for realization to strike, but he finally understood. "Evacuate to the caves!" Aldarn screeched, gathering supplies into bags and slinging them over his shoulders as some of the older rebels did the same. They were collapsing the ceiling; breaking into the Infinite City. The only reason for such an indirect attack was because it was effective. They hoped to crush the rebel forces with shining emerald tiles. Heavy mounds of rock that would kill you when they landed on you. And if they didn't kill you, they were sure to hold you down long enough for their new enemy to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaos. The only word that could describe it was chaos. Caleb had never seen the rebels so unorganised, so fearful. And it struck him, deep down in his bones. And he was afraid. People yelled, scrounging around the city in desperate attempts to salvage as much as possible before darting out of the masses of rebels into the outer areas. Children of the rebellion; born to this side and orphaned or taken to the rebellion with their families for protection, wailed. Their sobs of fear, confusion, pain, echoed together as the few women of the group ran to them, picking them up and following the others out to the outskirts of the madness. Not a word was heard clearly in the sea of voices and Caleb's head started to throb again. He needed to get them organised, in control. He needed them to be the rebellion he'd known for so long, not the scared people that surrounded him now.

"Hey!" He yelled out, but no one heard him. Glancing around the area, he saw the Elders meeting table still intact and decided to make use of it. Running over, he hopped on to one of their chairs before stepping on to the table. Cupping his hands around his mouth he hollered out, in a loud commanding voice; **"HEY!"** People slammed to a halt, deciding to listen to the authority figure. Those who didn't stop, choosing to be ignorant, rammed into the others, complaining and whining before a man hissed at them through the shaking, "Shut up! The boy wishes to speak!"

Boy. The one word sent shivers of uncertainty through Caleb. He knew he was young, but he always saw himself as more mature than the others, more mature than most of the men there too. He was more than a boy. But of course, the rebellion held little respect for those who were not Elders, even if they were the main authority figures. Blocking out his self-consciousness, he focused on giving a strong order, one that radiated his authority through and through and made sure he was respected. Silence had fallen over the group, though the rattling and rumbling of the ceiling continued; large holes coating the once pristine green marble. "Be quiet—" "We are quiet!" Caleb glared ferociously at the ignorant rebel; a smart ass boy a few years younger than him who believed he out-ranked everyone because of the stubble on his chin and his imposing height. "Move silently or the enemy will follow. Now, gather everything and go _silently_ to the new base. The Elders are not here to guide you; _I_ am. So move it!" And so they did.

****Rebel Fire****

The rebels had eventually gotten what little dignity they had, back, and moved towards the caves in the upmost stealth. The caves had been the homes of dragons centuries ago, but once the creatures started to die out, man took over. They had been mapped out and were the new home of the rebellion; thought of in case of a retreat. Each rank had their own cave with a series of tunnels to connect them to the other rebels. The Elders and the rebel leaders such as Caleb and Aldarn, were housed in the top caves, the least damp ones that received the most of the sun while it shone. They were also the only caves with furniture like structures in them. Rock slabs made beds and tables, while small boulders made stools. The other rebels would have to sleep in tents or along the cave floor. For that, Caleb felt lucky.

He led them through the Infinite City to the hidden staircase, that descended into the nearest walkway to the outside world. It was linked up with the Mage's quarters, but hidden well enough that even if they did find the Mage, they would never find the staircase. The rebels grumbled multiple complaints, but seemed to carry out their orders without much else protest. The only frequent thing that annoyed Caleb, was the constant bickering among the men and women, complaining about snivelling children; all of them frightened, which caused the rebel leader to snap, demanding they shut up immediately or he would gut them like a fish. But he didn't tell them to shut up because they irritated him, or because they needed the silence. Caleb told them to shut up so he could think.

Questions swirled around like tornados in his head, each question screaming at him, with a voice, demanding an answer that he could not give. How had they been discovered? Was it the girl? Had she done this to them? He doubted it but maybe she knew how to track him magically. Or was that possible? _Stupid_, he thought, _of course it's possible, Phobos does it all the time to search for his missing sister_. Phobos' missing sister. The true heir of Meridian. The girl who would end the Tyrant's reign and restore the world to its former glory. She would bring peace, if only they could find her. She had been kidnapped when she was a baby, taken away from the tyranny for her own safety, and no one knew where she was, except that she was on Earth. Earth…

Maybe that was where the girl was from. Maybe that was why she was never at the palace, because she was on Earth, searching for Phobos' sister. But maybe she wasn't. Caleb wasn't sure, he didn't feel like thinking about this. The only thing he wanted to know was, would the girl have done this to him? He didn't know…maybe that was what the red head regretted doing. Caleb sighed. He didn't even know if she knew magic let alone if she was advanced enough to trace him. Shaking his head he looked up. Ahead of him, in a fork, were three trails; one on the left, one on the right and one going straight ahead, down the middle. He frowned. Which way was it? The Elders had only taken the rebels down this pathway once or twice…so long ago. Sharing a look with Aldarn, who shrugged his shoulders, his face showing creases of confusion, though they were difficult to discern from his many battle scars. Which to choose….? The left? The right? Or the middle? "Sir," his head turned to face the group again, "which way?" Glaring back at the tunnels he sighed again, something he was doing far too often. "We'll go left."

****Rebel Fire****

After searching the left and middle trails, following them to their dead ends, they discovered, the correct trail, was in fact, the right one. Obviously. The Elders had chosen it because it was obvious; the right trail was the one on the right. Duh. Caleb almost laughed at his own stupidity. But he supressed it. Tired rebels continued to trek onwards, groaning and moaning their exhaustion as Caleb ground his teeth together. His patience was legendary, one of his best qualities, but they were getting on his last nerve. He was all for the rebellion, honestly, because if he wasn't, he'd already have joined Phobos…and maybe have found the red head— but he didn't care about how tired they were when the Infinite City, his home for more than ten years, had been attacked and potentially, destroyed. They could rest when they got to their new home.

"C'mon men! The faster you move, the sooner you rest!" A large moan was received in reply but no other protest was made. It was a good sign, or so he hoped. Rallying the troops was never his strong suit. It was the maker of a leader and though he led them in battle, gave orders, marked their next move, took lives in the name of the rebellion and was their authority figure; Caleb was no leader. And most certainly not of the rebels. Though they listened and followed him, he knew deep down they saw him for what he was. When he was as mature as a man and the age of a teenager; he was really a child. And they saw him for that.

"Finally!" Aldarn cheered, smiling wildly as they reached the large series of caves along the mountains. The weary eyed troops, men, women and children, beamed grubby smiles, muck and sweat covering them as well as nicks, gashes and bruises, almost all covered in blood. Caleb could honestly find it amusing that they smiled so brightly after cursing and grumbling for so long. For so many hours. "Alright men! You know the drills! Go set up camp!" Aldarn bellowed as the rebels clambered into their many caves in the mountainside, torch light brightening up the darkness of the damp rocky caverns. The caves were damp, freezing cold and dark, on the side of a snow covered mountain yet their smiles never left their faces. Caleb found his thoughts drifting to the red head, as they often did, and he wondered if she could smile like that. Did the minions of Phobos even smile? He had only ever seen them smirk. But he was sure, if not them all, than at least she was capable of smiling. And he was sure when she did it would be beautiful, strong and confident; radiant, just as she appeared, just as her voice promised him she was. Sighing contentedly for once, he let a new thought overwhelm him. If he saw her again, would she smile for him?


	6. Chapter 6

_Darkness. All around Caleb, surrounding him was darkness. It was just like before. Hushed whispers echoed throughout the area, reassuring him that it was a room, a compressed space. But the darkness was like the city, Infinite. _

_There was movement, all around him, something was moving; shifting. Running. Footsteps pounded heavily, from every direction as harsh breaths were dragged in. The darkness grew, blocking out everything, taking his hearing, his sight, his touch. His senses closed over. He felt empty, weighed down. Like there was no happiness, like there was never anything fun, or elated, like there was nothing to smile about. Like there never had been a reason to. And then he was falling. Stumbling backwards as something crashed against him, burrowed into him. His senses came back, rushing in so he could feel; feel soft hands, fingertips brushing his skin, see the body that assaulted him, the small figure that huddled into him like a shelter. See her hair. Bright rebellious red, fiery locks..._

_Soft, tentative lips brushed against his neck. Hands clutched tightly around him as she buried her face into the crook of his neck; hiding. His arms wrapped around her protectively, drawing her into his warmth. Hot breath left goose bumps on his skin as she pressed herself closer, her words ghosts in the wind. __**"Sleepy Boy…"**__ He pulled her closer, tighter, afraid he'd lose her again as a soft chuckle passed by rosy lips. __**"I'll still be here, Sleepy Boy…"**__ she whispered, __**"Just hold on and I'll still be here…"**__ He wanted to hold on, more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life. But she was slipping. And there was the darkness, the same consuming darkness as before that wrapped around him, grabbing him and tearing at the couple. He squeezed her closer to him, unwilling to let go as the tentacles of pitch black grasped at him, grappling on to his arms and yanking tightly. __**"Don't let go." "I won't."**__ He wheezed, feeling a wave of protectiveness as her voice cracked. _

_Innocence leaked through her, coating her with a faint pink light as she buried herself closer to him. She wasn't as confident as she had been. She wasn't even remotely close to how she was in their first encounter; she was scared. And it frightened him, worried him that such a strong person could lose their confidence so suddenly; change their character completely. She was like a child, clutching him close to stay safe as the darkness continued to grasp at them, only ever grabbing him; never her. He supposed her childish voice deceived it, protected her from it. Even the darkness knew laws, knew that children were protected; to harm them was a sin, an offence to even the Prince. Looking down, he saw the shadows covered her face, all but rosy lips. Eagerly he leaned towards them, wanting to capture her while she was here; while they were together. Tilting her head up in understanding, she leaned towards him as well, just as the thorns tore into his arms, ripping at his skin. But he didn't remove himself from her grasp and he refused to let go. Lips just millimetres apart, hot breath warming his face as the scent of strawberries and cherries circled him—_

"Sir," his eyes flashed open as he sat up, ruler straight in his stone slab of a bed, the sheets falling away from him. He glared at the man entering his chamber through the separating curtains, "There is a meeting in place. Your attendance is required." His glare intensified, causing the man to cower as he spat, "I do not appreciate being disturbed!"

Caleb stomped his way to the plans' room…well, plans' _cave_, a large cavern where all the tunnels connected, many different levels making it several feet tall in height while the space was huge; just as big as the old room in the Infinite City. His arms itched and he hurt, like he was bruised. Everything ached, almost as if he'd been hit by a rolling cart. It made him feel less like a rebel leader and more like a child. Unable to cope with pain. Grumpily, Caleb stood in his place beside his chair, half-dressed, his coat in hand, shirt half on, the bottom stuck and rolled up, while his hair was moussed up, tousled. His eyes were lifeless green. Their nature completely distorted with an unpeaceful awakening, completely changing his calm and collected appearances. He yanked his shirt down, completely covering his torso as he slipped on his large trench coat, finally taking his seat and glaring at the group before him angrily. Once they had entered the caves, they had found several of the Elders in their cavern, sitting and talking idly, as if nothing had gone wrong. He was still miffed. The Elders had taken fifteen men with them and fled the city when the ceiling began to fall. The only problem was, that out of twenty, only seven Elders were present, the others missing.

Aldarn chuckled at his friend's behaviour. "What's wrong, Caleb?" He enquired. He had always found it amusing that Caleb wasn't a morning person. He was a nocturnal type. Only coming out at night, when the shadows were his allies. "I. Was. Asleep." The punctuation showed his irritance as his teeth ground together, his voice cutting and bitter as the men around him winced. It was obvious their meeting had interrupted something important, more important than sleep. Aldarn grinned viciously, "What did you dream of, brother?" A low crimson came to Caleb's face, but his glare remained in place. He was firm, unmoving as he responded, "Why am I here?" completely dodging the question.

Caleb tilted his head in the Elders' direction as Aldarn did and glared at them instead. It was obvious Aldarn had not called this meeting. He had enough sense to rest, revitalize and _then_ retaliate. "We sent the scout, Lionel, to the palace yesterday in search of the Elders. We have evaluated your plans for the next attack and suggest moving them forward; rescue the Elders and the other prisoners and gain support for our side." The rebel leader frowned. Those plans were not to be put into action so soon after retreating to the secondary base. They were due to be used in several weeks, not hours. "Why risk it?" He hissed, showing his distaste. There was no point in hiding his opinion. It would get him nowhere in this argument, or any arguments with the Elders. Cowardice was frowned upon in the rebellion. But of course, if it were completely true, Caleb thought bitterly, the Elders wouldn't be in charge. They would be frowned upon with their uncouth methods and idiocy. "Why not?"

****Rebel Fire****

The scout, Lionel, had returned to the base a mere half hour later; immediately rushing into the meeting place to explain all he had learned. He was eager, no doubt meaning he had found something important. "Lionel?" Aketon asked, a polite and encouraging smile on his face. Caleb grinned. Encouragement was all it took for Lionel to take his stance and prattle for hours. But they knew, in this situation, encouragement would lead to his explanation. A very good one, they hoped. "I have learned of the Elders."

"So they aren't imprisoned in the palace?" the scout shook his head. His explanation had confused Aldarn, while the Elders seemed to understand. But then again, Caleb chuckled, they spoke several of Lionel's languages; vague, cryptic, confusing and idiot. Caleb himself was on the fence. Not exactly confused but not exactly understanding either. Lionel was a good scout, but the reason he had so few missions by himself, was because no one ever learned anything from his in-tell. The boy just clearly couldn't explain things. "Only a few of them are. The other six, from what I understand; the major leaders, are in Cavigor."

Cavigor. The worst prison in all of Meridian, specifically reserved for the Prince's most severe enemies or people he viewed as merely scum. Of course, there were some actual criminals. The Prince, though uncaring to most, seemed to severely dislike child abusers or anyone who hurt children in any way, shape or form. It didn't matter what they did, they would end up in that prison. It was basically a hole in the ground, filled with different cell levels and prison cells. A door of solid rock, five inches thick, stuck in between two pillars that separated the cells was the prisoner's home. The only way out, was through the hole in the dome, which was accessed by rope ladders. Guards used them to change shifts or bring in new criminals, but other than that, no one entered and no one left. If the other Elders were there, then there was little to no chance of them being rescued. Not unless the Guardians suddenly appeared to help the rebellion. But the Guardians had not been seen for years; after disappearing into the night they just vanished. The last Caleb had heard, they were old women, called back to Candrakar to renounce their duties as protectors of the Veil. The large black blanket that hid Meridian from the other Infinite Dimensions. The Guardians closed the portals that allowed the people of Meridian to leave. But other than that, and defeating the few creatures who tried to travel through the explosive blue swirls, the Guardians had never interacted with the people or the war. What was the chance they would do it now, if they came back?

"But there are seven Elders in the palace dungeons," Lionel turned to Caleb, an excited grin on his face that had Caleb rolling his eyes. The blonde boy was easily excited by trivial things, but normally when he relayed things to Caleb with such a grin, it was about women of the rebellion offering their company to him. All of which he refused. "Apparently," he started, "a red headed maiden was spotted exiting a portal and going into the palace to converse with the Prince." Caleb sat forward in his chair, locking his fingers together as he laid his hands on the table. Now _her_ company, he wouldn't object to. "She came from Earth." So he was right. Either she lived on Earth or she was searching for Phobos' sister. But if she was in the palace now—right now—he could see her.

Caleb stood up, gesturing for Aldarn to do the same. The Elders looked at him in surprise as he addressed the two boys. "Aldarn, gather a small platoon; ten men or less. Lionel, be well rested for our departure, you will be our guide." Though Caleb was sure he had enough experience in his raids of the castle to know his way around, he wanted to know where the sleeping chambers were. Maybe then, if he disappeared, the others would still have a chance with Lionel leading them out. "We leave in an hour." And with that he walked away, heading back to his chambers to ready for their mission. Or, more importantly, _his_ mission. He would find her. He would see her, talk to her. And if he didn't learn her name, than at least he would have a face to look for.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark when they left. The sun of Meridian had descended and the old moon appeared, still aging though it was only a half moon. It dimly lit the forests as they stumbled through, some of the platoon holding torches while others; who had adapted to the darkness, relied on their eyesight. Caleb was one of those people. After an abrupt end to his childhood, he had learned to adapt to most situations. Walking through dim-lit forest being one of them.

Their approach through the forest was short-lived as they stopped at a large man-hole in the ground near a well. The well was on a stone slab, having been made by the first rebels of the rebellion. But the man-hole, covered by a metal grate, was made a few years ago. It lead through a sewage system to the palace. It seemed the safest route, considering they were moving a mass of twelve men; a platoon of nine, Lionel their scout, Aldarn and himself, and while the platoon wasn't well known, Aldarn and himself were and the other rebels would easily be linked up with them and arrested. Lionel fixed them with a grin as he gestured to the hole, pulling away the metal circle and barely resisting the urge to slam a hand over his mouth and nose and run. "After you."

****Rebel Fire****

Caleb quickly crouched behind a nearby tree, the other members of the platoon following his tactics. He silently adjusted the dark leather strap of his sword's sheathe that ran across his shoulders, messing with it for a moment before he was comfortable with it and its accessibility. His arm was still itching, but he avoided scratching it. It burned like it was on fire, like someone was rubbing salt into healing wounds; infecting them. But it was easily ignored. He glanced at his men behind him, all between their early twenties to late forties, before he returned his gaze to the large building before them. Tall and looming, the castle was surrounded by dark clouds in a swirling green-black sky. It seemed to be the definition of creepy and intimidating but Caleb didn't mind. The only thing that irritated him about the castle, was not only the many different corridors and levels that had to be memorized, but the many gardens and the odd flowers in them. Some flowers were just that; flowers. But others spoke or moved or alerted Phobos to the enemy's presence. The one flower in particular, that always caught Caleb, being the murmurers. They were everywhere in the gardens and spread their reach around most parts of the castle, excluding this wall; the west, and the south. Though the south had other means of protection, this wall was almost always available to their raids as a means of entry, but it was rarely used. _We should use it more,_ he thought. It was so far, clear of guards, a foolish move, but a helpful one. This would make entering the castle much easier.

The rebels were drenched and smelled completely rank; utterly disgusting to even the most ridiculous and awful of Meridian's creatures. A sewage system that ran from the palace had been Lionel's trick to get them here, and while it was effective and quick which was appreciated, it frustrated the brunette to no end. He was about to, hopefully, meet the red headed maiden that had occupied his mind every moment of day and night, who'd ensnared him in her trap; her web, with merely her personality and voice, and he smelled worse than the passling traders, who bathed in garbage dumps and the most peculiar places of filth. It wasn't the most ideal thing, and definitely wasn't his choice, but he had no other way to enter than as he was. Studying the palace wall with trained eyes, Caleb quickly spotted a barred window that disappeared into the mud of the palace mote's bank. Exactly how Lionel had described for once. "Lionel," he heard Aldarn whisper, the boy studying the palace as well. Caleb had learned in recent years that Aldarn often noted some of his habits before adopting them, making sure he knew as much as Caleb. It amused him that he was such a role model for Aldarn, yet he himself thought he was still unintelligible, unknowing to more than he should be. He drew himself from his thoughts to listen in to the conversations around him, quickly fixing himself on Lionel and Aldarn's. He almost smirked at the look of fear no doubt present on Lionel's face as he heard the familiar sound of clothing being gripped by firm fists and irritance lacing Aldarn's voice as he hissed, "It's _barred_."

The young man chuckled, humoured, it appeared, before shaking his head. "The bars are loose, you can pull them away." Caleb nodded, though he knew Lionel wasn't addressing him and glared at the river of still water that separated them from the stone building. He was re-evaluating all of his past raids, thinking of any security on this side of the palace other than the guards covering the walls and battlements. "How d' we get across?" an older man wondered, causing the others to nod, "Rumour says there's a beast in there! It's said not a man lives past its snappin' jaws! That it turns ya to stone if it don't eat ya first!" Caleb restrained himself from laughing. It wasn't true. But the fear in the man's voice and the mumbled variations of agreement told him they believed it. Such a creature did exist; Caleb had seen it during his many raids of the palace. But it couldn't turn you to stone, and it was easily avoided. Any man could survive. "Such a beast is only on the southern line of the palace, the most accessible and least protected." Caleb stated, though he knew he hadn't eased their minds as much as he wanted to. "It does not leave the southern face of the castle to defend any other part." He excluded his knowledge of its abilities. Maybe it was better to leave them wary. That way they wouldn't underestimate it or any other of the Prince's security and allies. The creature was huge, fish-like, with a large body and snapping jaws as rumour told, and had attempted to swallow him on many occasions, but it resided in the watery depths and rarely surfaced. But rebels were cocky by nature, or at least, most who Caleb had led were cocky. That was why men were lost to the rebellion, because their cockiness ruled them. Maybe leaving these men worried and humble, scared, would keep them from the same fate. "So are we safe?"

Caleb didn't answer; he chose not to. Actions did, after all, speak louder than words. Instead he waded into the water, waist deep and stood for several seconds. When nothing happened he smiled lightly at the others and motioned for them to follow him with a simple hand gesture as he continued across, scrambling towards the window and fiddling with the bars. Huge pieces of cylindrical iron that shook in place, wobbling, barred the windows. "He's right," Caleb acknowledged as he continued to mess with the bars until they were what he deemed, loose enough. The rebels gathered around him in a deformed semi-circle as he harshly pulled the bar in hand, causing it to be yanked out of place, embedding itself into the mud bank as Lionel smiled smugly.

"See," he grinned, "I told you so." Caleb groaned. Of course in his team, there was Lionel. The one thing that seemed to have escaped his mind about the boy was that he reeked of desperation to prove himself. And when he succeeded, he grew immensely cocky, so much so that his ego combatted the Prince's. But nevertheless Caleb nodded his agreement, standing up from his crouch and gesturing to the bars with his hand as he addressed the scout. Out of all the rebels present, Lionel was the cleanest. The scout looked confused by the gesture, glancing at the dirt and grime that encased each bar and the mud that coated the window area with an expression of severe distaste and disgust. "Well then, Lionel," Caleb stated, "please, remove the other bars."

****Rebel Fire****

Lionel had yet to recover from the feeling of dirt underneath his fingernails, something that amused the rebels greatly, as his grey eyes remained large, almost out of proportion with his face. Caleb would've laughed as well, had he not gone completely serious upon entering the cold stone hell. Aldarn knew Caleb's guard was raised, having seen him remove a small dagger from the back of his belt and spin it around in his hands, and had told the others to follow suit and be alert. They did so without question, seeing Caleb's actions themselves and knowing that his instincts were as legendary as his art skills, signature trench coat and fighting capability.

They were being led by Lionel, though he chose to remain spaced out and shocked, much to their displeasure. The scout now stood behind Caleb who had taken the front position in the group, raising his dagger in precaution as they neared a corner. Rounding it, they were relieved to see no guards, only two staircases with hard steps and no banisters; one going up and the other going down. Turning to Lionel, they awaited their directions seeing as he had led them thus far, but were surprised when Caleb answered. Jabbing his thumb behind him as he faced the group he explained, "Down there is where the dungeons are, in the belly of the castle," he turned, pointing at the other staircase with one hand, his hands encased in fingerless leather gloves, he gripped his dagger in the same hand, "Up there is another staircase that winds towards the Guards' tower. The armoury is up there." Where I'm heading, he mentally added. He said it with such confidence, self-assurance and force that the rebels didn't dare consider doubting his directions or memory. Caleb was their leader; he would never lead them astray. He was loyal. He would _always_ be loyal. Or so they thought.

They started down the stairs, Lionel leading with a calming facial expression as he was slowly released from his shock of the dirt and Aldarn tailing them, keeping watch for guards. It wasn't unknown for the guards to show up late to their shifts or do surprise sweeps of the area. The boy turned around to ask Caleb something when he realized his companion wasn't following. Quickly, he clambered back up the stairs and saw Caleb peacefully stalking up the steps to the armoury. "Caleb," he hissed, trailing after him, "_stop!_" Caleb spun around, an irritated expression on his face, highlighted by the torch light making him look more cold and intimidating than the castle itself. "Yes?" he enquired. He cocked an eyebrow as Aldarn stared at him incredulously. "_Where are you going?"_ he exasperated as Caleb glanced over his shoulder at the staircase. "The armoury," it was stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which, of course, to him it was. It occurred to him, that while he trekked away from the group in search of the girl, he might as well do something that benefitted the rebellion. More rebels meant they needed more weapons. It was simple. And once he explained it to Aldarn, he seemed to agree too. It was simple. Maybe too simple, but who was he to judge?

"Okay," Aldarn conceded, sighing as his shoulders sagged. He could tell there was something Caleb was hiding, though he expected it was only something small, not that important. What he didn't understand was, that to Caleb, _she_ was **very** important. The one reason why Caleb hadn't told Aldarn, other than the fact that he, as well as the rebellion, would be outraged Caleb had become infatuated with the enemy, was because he knew Aldarn wouldn't understand.

Aldarn would tell him to find a partner in the rebellion; that one girl was the same as the next. But it wasn't like that, he couldn't find a partner in the rebellion. And it wasn't true that one girl was the same as the next. Because if that were true, one; he wouldn't have liked the red head in the first place, just as he hadn't liked any other girl, and two; that meant that any girl could've captured his heart and he would've moved on. But he hadn't. He couldn't. He didn't see the appeal in the other girls, not the same appeal he found in this girl, this red-headed saint; angel, who took away the darkness that was his loneliness. But Aldarn wouldn't understand. He'd never felt that way.

So, he decided, once he rid himself of Aldarn, he would sneak into the armoury, grab some weapons, maybe throw a few barrels out the window for Aldarn and the others to collect and then he would go in search of the girl. He had heard from Lionel that she was staying in the palace overnight, meaning she was definitely here right now. He had also learned from the scout that the backdoor in the armoury, one he had never used in the case that he got lost or caught in a dead end, led to a turn off hallway that connected with the main corridors of the palace. One corridor, which held a massive interest for him, was the corridor that led to the bed chambers, no doubt where the red-head would be at this time.

He almost smiled, thinking about her. He could only imagine what she would look like; where she would be. He pictured her standing on the balcony of her room, letting the old moon highlight her new looks. The moon would cast an ethereal glow over her, something to really allow her to appear as an angel. Her red locks would burn bright in the darkness like fire against the pale white of a nightgown. She would laugh, something that sounded like the gentle ringing of bells and the hum of bird songs, and she would turn to him, allowing him to finally see her face. Bright eyes would grin at him as she approached. Running her hands up his chest, she would smile again, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down to her as she leaned towards his ear and then, she would whisper; _"Sleepy Boy, I've been waiting for you—"_

"Okay," he returned his attention to Aldarn, who was nodding to himself, a hand tightly gripping the sword at his side, "we'll meet back here soon. Don't be too long or we'll have to head back without you." Caleb nodded as well, spinning back to face the staircase as he answered what he knew was a joke, "If I'm not back by the time you've freed everyone, scan the mote for anything I may have thrown out the armoury window and then head home. It'd be too dangerous to wait."

Light footsteps trailed away and Caleb continued up the stone steps, feeling suddenly guilty for lying. It wasn't unusual. He felt guilty for a lot of things. But, he supposed, he'd never really lied to Aldarn. Sure, he stretched the truth, but he had always been more or less honest. Maybe he felt guilty because he was judging his friend, making assumptions based on the characteristics Aldarn showed when there could be another side to his friend, a side that would accept his feelings for the girl, maybe even help him find her. Or maybe he felt guilty for the obvious reasons; he lied. He lied to his best friend about the one thing he was always sensitive with. Girls. Aldarn had always wanted him to show a bigger interest in them, and while he did say "she's pretty" or the occasional, "she's sweet", he'd never shown _real_ interest. And now that he did, he wasn't even telling his friend. He was hiding it. Or maybe that was the reason for his guilt; not because he was lying or judging, but because he was hiding something important to him like he was ashamed of it; embarrassed. Neither of which was true. He was happy, ecstatic, grateful for the feelings he now felt. He liked them. He liked how they made him nervous and jittery and how he felt electrified and warm by her touch, even if most of it was from a dream.

For whatever reason, he still felt guilty as he reached the wooden door of the next staircase. But he frowned and shrugged away the feeling. Right now, he needed to focus. Get rid of a few of the weapons from the armoury, some gun powder maybe, and then go find her. _Besides_, he thought, coming to a halt outside the armoury, raising his dagger defensively, _it's for the best that Aldarn doesn't know_.

**A/N**

**Guardians in the next chapter. Thanks to my reviewers and the people who followed my story! You guys rock! Thanks!~M**


	8. Chapter 8

The climb to the armoury was easy. The task he'd set himself was easy._ Everything _was _easy_. Too easy. But that wouldn't deter him. If everything was easy than finding her would be easy. Saving her would be easy. Loving her would be easy. And his life would be better.

Merrily Caleb tossed barrel after barrel of explosive powder, black dust; the Meridian equivalent of gun powder, and minor weapons such as daggers and knuckle blades out of the window with a grin. A bow and a quiver; stocked with arrows, were slung over his shoulders, catching the torchlight on the polished wood. They were hand crafted by his father, Julian and Aketon and meant a great deal to him. To find them in the palace armoury was despicable. It meant that Phobos stole _their_ _own_ weapons to use _against_ them. It was pathetic. Humiliating to think that any time they lost to the Prince's army, they lost to the power of their own blades being used against them. And Caleb hated it.

He remembered everything he and his father had done the best of such memories being learning archery with him, one of the last things they did _together_. When he was a child, he had taken a great liking to archery and so, the two fathers; Julian and Aketon had crafted bows and arrows to suit him and the other children of the rebellion, giving them to any child who could use them. Aldarn had a matching bow and quiver though it was mostly unused as he had never favoured it over swords and spears as much as Caleb did. Aldarn, as a child and even now, mostly did things because Caleb did them. He saw Caleb as a better fighter than himself, someone to look up to and aspire to be, so he had a habit of copying the leader's tendencies much to the older boy's irritance and amusement.

Caleb ran his finger along the edge of the bow in fondness. They were simpler times. Back before his father had been taken in battle; killed. Back when everything was peaceful, even under the Tyrant's reign. Back when the rebellion wasn't such a threat to him and he didn't feel the need to fight back; so no one had suffered as much as they did now. Caleb sometimes thought it was their fault that the people of Meridian suffered. Because the rebellion, though it was for the same good of the people; trying to give them a ruler fit for the throne who would care, the rebellion had taken it too far. They had awakened the true beast in the Tyrant and made him show mercy to none; imprisoning and killing all who opposed him. Shaking his head to free himself of such thoughts, a grin slipping back into place, the rebel continued his work. Shoving another barrel out of the window he revelled in self-pride and vanity. Even though he was humble in most ways, he too loved the feel of a large ego as many of the other rebels did. It didn't hurt to have one, only to lose or injure it. He had accomplished quite a lot, barrel wise anyway, in the few minutes he was in the armoury. No one had noticed the barrels falling out the window and the guard of the armoury was slouched over in the corner; having been knocked unconscious before he had the chance to notice anything, something else that made Caleb grin. There wasn't a chance of being discovered yet and Caleb knew the next rotation of guard shifts wasn't for several hours thanks to Vathek's in-tell. So he was perfectly safe.

"_Caleb!"_ he heard as his head snapped up. Hissed or yelled he didn't know, all he knew was that it was loud, _too_ loud. He glanced around and found no one else was there; his instincts were calm and so he would be too until they were otherwise, but whoever it was yelling at him obviously knew where he was and wouldn't stop until he responded. "_Caleb!"_ Emerald green eyes hardened and he peered out the window to see Aldarn. _The idiot,_ he fumed as steam shot out of his ears. Was he trying to get the guards' attention or Caleb's? "_Stop! That's enough!"_ The boy said in which Caleb replied with a curt nod, resisting the urge to shoot him with his bow and arrow, or throw an experimental bucket of lit explosive powder at the guy. He could enforce the rules of silence during the raids when they were at camp and he had more time to beat them into the boy. Examining the scene outside again, Caleb found himself glowing with a new sense of pride. Aldarn had done something, other than trying to blow his cover, and freed the rebels successfully and quietly. Quite the accomplishment considering Caleb led almost all of the missions and had never left him in charge before. Maybe this would give the brunette more free time if he had Aldarn to lead missions. Maybe he'd actually get some proper hard-earned sleep and be at his best for the next battle.

His eyes flitted over the group again as he observed their tactics. Every rebel for themselves it seemed. A large chain of new allies, rebels and the Elders were fishing barrels out of the mote, dragging them back to the banks before picking a few up for themselves and walking into the sewer. No one helped another person, instead focusing on their own barrels and dragging them away to the sewerage system. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hopefully wouldn't have to return too soon. He could do without the horrid smell of the sewer in his sinuses for a while. Caleb looked at Aldarn, raising a finger and mouthing 'one more' to which he received a glare but a mouthed 'fine' that probably would've been snapped had he been speaking face to face with the boy elsewhere. But he deserved to be irritated and annoyed and frustrated and hell, he deserved to be irked! Caleb could've been caught because of Aldarn. And now the boy deserved any feeling of irritance that came to him. He angrily shoved the barrel out the window and waved at them, gesturing to the sewers with his hands. He was saying 'Go', another thing that would irritate the Elder's son. Flashing a wink at them all he disappeared into the armoury once more, heading towards the back door. Now that that was done, he could find the girl; his red-headed Angel.

****Rebel Fire****

To say that Lionel was right about something once was okay. It was a healthy change from saying he was wrong and the mission was a disaster because of it. But to say he was right about two different things during the same day; was a miracle. And miracles did _not_ happen often. And a miracle was what the rebellion needed. And this one, Caleb was glad had chosen to favour him on this day. Sneaking through the unknown territory of the castle was much easier when the directions were simple and exact. And correct helped too but Caleb had learned to expect they were wrong so he didn't mind...much.

The doorway from the armoury opened into a hallway, the middle of one. To the right was a dead end and to the left, was another wooden door that entered into a larger hallway that Lionel had said was called a corridor. Caleb didn't really understand the difference or if there was one. One word was as good as the next. But he'd been told by the scout, who was the male version of a gossip Queen, that a hallway was narrower than a corridor; thinner and that a corridor was larger than a hallway, wider; broader. So Caleb had agreed to use the _'correct terminology'_ and call it a corridor, if only to shut the scout up.

The _corridor_ was a pale and dull grey colour, but its walls were adorned in beautiful imageries. Tapestries, entailing the wars; some old against the kingdom's enemies and some new against the rebels and Phobos' enemies. Landscape paintings that showed the world with three suns, bright and burning as they changed through the course of the day, finally descending at roughly seven in the late evenings so the moon could take their place in shining on the faces of Meridian's people and their homes. Family portraits, showing the generations and generations of dead heroes, Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses, all who had been in Meridian's royal family. Flaming torches that shone light across the dull paint, illuminating the walk ways for castle servants and residents. And burgundy curtained windows, though closed now, when they were open, they showed the somewhat beautiful villages, the hills and the single burning sun that shone brighter than the three combined as it screamed; "I'm still here!". It was a sign for the rebellion to stand up and say to Phobos that they were still here. But the imageries, the curtain colours and the constant reminder of the rebellion that shone through the windows, they made up for the colour of the walls, making it suiting. _Almost perfect,_ Caleb mused. Following the corridor, Caleb was not pleased to find it branched off into two different hallways. Evidently Lionel's directions had to leave out this part, because of course, the rebel scout still had a mind like a sieve and a brain of liquid gold; the colour of his hair. Key word; liquid. Meaning not solid; meaning it wasn't _all there_. _He_ wasn't _all there_. Meaning Caleb's time was wasted searching for the right rooms in both hallways thanks to the scout's lack of attention to the finer details in his directions. Caleb needed to find the bed chambers fast, and it had taken too long.

Down the hallway on the right were several drawing rooms, a study, a library, an empty plans' room and the doors to a grand staircase. All the doors had, of course, been locked, meaning Caleb had wasted even more time picking the locks and then searching them for information. Even if they weren't the right rooms and even if he technically was on his own mission and his own time, it didn't hurt to aid the rebellion. Besides, if he just happened to find something unbelievably useful in his search for his newly nicknamed; Angel, then it wouldn't hurt to bring it home to the rebellion. That way, they might actually believe it was what he'd been doing in the palace all along. Not looking for a girl who had his attention the second he saw her standing in the middle of a messed up mockery of an oasis.

In the other hallway, where he now stood, were..._the bed chambers!_ Thankfully, Caleb had quelled his anger. Meaning that perhaps Lionel would just get a firm talking to instead of a slap upside the head and a lecture. The first two rooms were empty and unlocked as Caleb had discovered all the rooms in this hallway were, and he now waited outside the third room; listening. He had heard no sounds from within and it was dark enough outside to assume that anyone inside would be asleep. But he was hesitant to go in. Amazingly, he had yet to be caught and if this person, if there _was_ a person, inside was awake then he was sure to be captured. Even _he_ doubted that it was capable for a well-classed rebel such as himself to last this long, and he wanted to continue doing the impossible. His hands rested on the doorknob, ready to open it, as he drew in a heavy breath. Here goes nothing.

Just as he leaned down on the handle and the door creaked open, an axe buried itself into the door beside his head. "Holy shit," he swore, turning around to see a large bulky guard, his skin the same colour as the walls, grinning at him under mounds of scars and armour. "Hello there, traitor," his grim voice smirked, full of self-praise. Caleb saw the quick flick of the man's hand as it brought a heavy sword down on him. Reacting quickly, he yanked his own sword out of its sheathe and raised it to block the approaching sword. The clang of metal against metal; steel against steel, echoed through the hallway as Caleb inspected the blade. The craftsman ship was familiar. A little _too_ familiar for it to have been a sword he'd met in battle before...Meaning it was one of the rebellion's. He ground his teeth together as his eyebrows furrowed and he growled. The guard looked at him in shock, as if he had never heard such a sound, and quite honestly, neither had Caleb. But he took the guard's distracted attention as his open and landed a kick to his chest, knocking him out the window behind him. A short lived fight, but one that opened Caleb's eyes. He gulped heavily, his mouth dry and he suddenly wished he had brought the water, offered by Aldarn, with him. _Splash!_ What the—He hadn't even seen the window. So much for him and his legendary skills of observation. He waited for several moments before turning back to the door. Apparently no one had noticed. He was sure if they had they would've alerted the—"_Intruder!" _Scratch that. Apparently _someone_ had noticed. So much for finding Angel.

Caleb dove out the now broken window, into the mote, arrows and spears being launched from all angles but none hitting him as he slowly swam to the banks. Apparently someone _or_ thing up there still liked him. His instincts had started screaming at him the second he heard the alarm, but they had calmed such when he jumped out the window, to what he hoped was his safety. Now though; now they screeched at him again, sounding worse than banshees, told him it wasn't safe, to move faster and get out of the mote. So he kicked fiercely, powering towards the edge as he roamed over his observations. He was not going to make the same mistake twice.

The sky seemed to get steadily darker and he frowned. The sky around the castle was already as dark and twisted as it could get. And they had approached the castle at night, the darkest time for the sky. So that meant—it wasn't the sky. Looking up, he felt the astronomical widening of his eyes. _Shit!_ he mentally screamed, before pushing himself to move faster. He needed to get out of the water _now_. Caleb nearly slapped himself. He had forgotten. Lionel had specifically told him to be careful. Though the scout had a head like a sieve, that liquid gold brain _always_ remembered the dangers. _"The bed chambers, Caleb,"_ he had said, _"are in the southern face of the castle. That means there's less guards but more chance of extra security."_ _Idiot_, he cursed. He should've remembered. Of course, even Lionel didn't know that the fish creature, which he had heard being called Fin or Fang, on many occasions; mostly by Cedric, lived in the southern face of the mote, but even the blonde knew extra precautions were taken where there was little security. Caleb motored towards the edge, the great fish monster _Fin_ giving chase easily considering it was like, roughly four hundred times his size. It was toying with him. Acting _cocky._ The damn _fish_ was acting _cocky_. Caleb dragged himself on to the mud and quickly rolled out of the way as the monster slammed its head into the bank where he'd been seconds before. _That should hurt,_ he chuckled, _serves you right, fish face. _The sound of horns blown in the castle shook him from his moment's thoughts. He needed to leave, but he couldn't go back to the rebellion; the Prince's soldiers would just follow. He continued considering his options as he dashed into the foliage, hearing the roar of a shape shifter behind him. No doubt it was Cedric, getting ready to transform and chase him. He was _so_ screwed.

****Rebel Fire****

Caleb panted heavily as he reached the large crevices of the dark hoo-gong valley. Jagged rocks and boulders, cracked earth, lay in all directions, standing as raised platforms that descended into the valley. There had once been no valley, but a great earth-shaker had made it so. The rebels couldn't complain, the valley made a good escape route. The sounds of the approaching soldiers caused him to spare a glance over his shoulder. They weren't too far off. Searching the area, he found a series of flat-faced stone platforms that descended into the valley near several of the birds. "_Come back boy!"_ A voice bellowed before Caleb leapt on to the rocks, scaling them down; jump after jump until he landed on the back of the ostrich like creature. It screeched, rearing back before darting off into the valley with Caleb on its back. "Calm down you overgrown chicken!" He hollered as it raced between the rocks. It screeched in reply, picking up speed. He had lost his pursuers for now. But Cedric had a thing for appearing unexpectedly. And Caleb knew it was only a matter of time.

The hoo-gong bird collapsed after an hour or so of travelling, knocking Caleb off its back with a groan. "Stupid chicken," he muttered, looking around. To the north were the mountains; the rebellion, but to the south, was no doubt where he could find a portal, or a passling. They were good at finding portals. Looking around the area as he began to climb up the rocky cliff, he felt a wave of serenity pass over him. The kingdom and planet would be like this; peaceful, soon, when Phobos was off the throne and the heir had taken his place. Hauling himself over the edge, nails digging into the dirt, Caleb heard a hiss as a snake like body twisted and a tail skirted around it, waiting to thump him. He glanced up and his eyes immediately hardened. Cedric? Yeah. Pissed off? Yep. Unexpected? You betcha.

Yellow slit like eyes glared down at him as Lord Cedric, in his snake form, towered over him. "How can ss-something ss-so s-small be ss-so trouble-ss-some," he grumbled as Caleb watched with defiant eyes. He was satisfied that he could piss off the giant lizard. He smirked, something the beast should be familiar with, as he raised his sword from its sheathe, taunting him with it. He would make a purse out of him. A quick grin crossed the reptile's face and in a flash, the sword had clattered to the ground several feet away from him. Caleb stared at it for a moment, ready to dive after it before Cedric thwacked his tail into the rock and knocked Caleb down into the valley again.

Tumbling to the bottom of the valley proved painful as jagged rocks dug into him, twigs and loose plant roots tugged on his jacket and his head smashed against the stone, causing his ears to ring and his hair to become matted and wet with what he knew to be blood. But still, he got back up, watching Cedric follow after him, and he ran. What were rebels if not persevering pests to the enemy? "Catch me if you can Lizard Lips!" He teased as his eyes roamed the area, looking for an escape. A bright light captured his attention and he could hear the crackling of electricity over the sound of the brute's roars. Could it be...? Caleb was sure it was as he took off in that direction. He thanked every God he knew, every being of power that he'd heard of as he neared the swirling blue light that hung in the air, snapping and crackling as it awaited someone to travel through. A portal.

A loud crash, that raised dust and dirt, sending rocks flying after him, finalised what he had already decided. He sent one last prayer to his Angel and then charged towards it. Without thinking, or checking his pursuer's approach, he jumped into the portal, hearing the monster's enraged scream trail to his ears as he was transported to a new world. To Earth.

****Rebel Fire****

Caleb yelled out as he landed head first into a pile of garbage and junk that hurt his already damaged body. He heard a thud to his left and raised his head in a daze as he saw a girl with two long pigtails being lifted up from the ground by her three companions; a tall blonde with a vicious and commanding aura, a dark-skinned girl with short hair and a caramel brunette who stared at him with wide blue eyes. "You guys see the kid too right?" She whispered nervously as they nodded before the girl in pigtails screamed. His attention was taken back to the portal which now held the shadowed image of Cedric, much to his dismay. The girls yelled at each other; the caramel brunette demanding the blonde change them back as the others belted out their agreement. But change them back into what? He didn't have time to ask as the serpent appeared before him, latching on to him with clawed hands. He tried to hold on to the dead roots around him, throwing several things over his shoulder at the creature and hitting him in the face with a resounding thump. But it was useless as Cedric began dragging him towards the portal. He looked at the girls in desperation, trying to call out for help but he was stunned into silence as he gazed upon four much maturer and older girls in bright blue and green stockings with the traditional pink and blue uniform. The Guardians.

"Fire!" the blonde called out as the dark-skinned Guardian looked at her in confusion. "Me?" She rolled her piercing blue eyes before she glared at Cedric. She didn't want the thing to get that boy. "Everybody!" She yelled back as the others created a bubble of pink energy that connected with her own, and she launched it forward trying to direct it at Cedric. Beams broke away, shooting in random directions as the blonde struggled to focus it. Caleb was still shocked. On one hand, he was happy the Guardians were no longer old and incapable of fighting. On the other hand, he was _devastated_. The Guardians were now _children_! Young girls with no experience and they _still_ weren't capable of fighting! Did Candrakar deliberately pick people who they knew would be of no use to either side of the war? Did they intend on screwing them over?

He was frustrated; something that wasn't so easily admitted by the rebel as it gave people an upper hand. But he was able to admit, the Guardians were useless and it irritated him. His mind, which was caught up in itself, suddenly started working again as the talons of Cedric's fingers dug into his sides causing him to gasp, and his voice screeched out; "Close it! Close the portal!" The quartet looked at each other in confusion before the blonde, who he assumed was their leader, called out; "How?" The pigtailed girl looked up, realization seeming to dawn, and answered for him, "Use the crystal thingy!"

And that was the last he heard as Cedric dragged him away, pulling him fully out of their world and back into Meridian. He was going to be taken to Phobos. All because the Guardians were inexperienced children trying to play heroes. The last thing he saw, before passing out, was the portal closing. The doorway to his escape shutting. And his hopes of escape and safety dissipating with his sight.


	9. Chapter 9

_Darkness. Always darkness. Sometimes it was his ally. Other times it was his enemy. But all times that she was there, him holding her, touching her, never having the pleasure of kissing her, it was always because of the darkness. It made him wonder if she wanted to be held by him, touched by him, give him the pleasure of kissing her. And he continued to doubt until there was no more darkness._

_All he saw before him was bright light. And **her**. She stood there, smiling at him, with what he pictured as perfectly white teeth. Her rosy lips taunted him as she bit down on her lower lip, grinning nervously. She was **nervous**. **Her? Nervous?** Caleb never would've believed anyone to say such things had he not seen for himself. "Sleepy boy," she spoke softly._

_Then suddenly she was in front of him, one hand caressing his face while the other intertwined her small fingers with his larger ones. "Angel," he mumbled. Fire red hair blocked his view of her face, but he was sure she was blushing. Blushing as bright a red as her hair. His free hand clasped around hers, gently resting on his neck and she looked up. He smiled shyly at her, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. "Do I ever get to know your name, Angel?" "But you've already picked a new name for me. Why on earth would you want my real one?" "Do you not want my one? I've only named you because you did so to me." She scowled at him, as if upset that he had won such a small argument. Though it wasn't really an argument. It was playful. Everything about her was playful and teasing if not scared or confident. Her lips teased him the most as they pursed and she put on a look of thought. Before she'd even have had time to realize, he would've captured those lips hungrily with his. He would've kissed her with a fire brighter than her hair, sent shivers down her spine. He wanted to. He would._

_He leaned down further, noticing her distraction was his advantage, and felt her take a sharp gasp. "What are you doing?" she breathed. It wasn't a whisper. Too airy for that, too disbelieving. "I'm giving you another name," he muttered, lips gently brushing against hers_—

Caleb twitched, groaning loudly as he woke up, yet again with a pounding headache. It was starting to irritate him that all he got from valiant efforts and many tirades, was a smack to the head and a migraine. He wriggled his finger, brushing them across the ground. It was smooth and cold; stony too, meaning he was most likely indoors. In the castle, if he recalled correctly. "Get up rebel." Yep, he was in the castle.

Squinting, he opened his eyes to harsh light. Images danced together; so fast that they blurred into a mass of colours before his eyes. His body felt heavy, almost too heavy to move, but he managed. His senses were blocked; dulled and he despised the feeling. It was horrible how pathetic he felt without his sight.

Slowly, the colours separated until only a mass of dark grey and pale blue lay in front of him. What the—"Hey! Get off!" He yelled, his voice sounding ridiculously loud to his own ears as two hands gripped each of his arms and hauled him to his feet. Chains clunked together and metal bolts ripped into the flesh of his wrists, causing them to burn as blood trickled down the chains like water, lighting them with colour. Vathek's frowning face met his with a glare, explaining the blue in his sight. Looking to his sides, trying to understand the grey, he saw four thick skinned Lurdens; the disfigured and mutilated creatures of the Prince. As ugly on the outside as he was on the inside. He snarled at them, disgusted by their touching him, but his attention was drawn back by Vathek. "You'll see the Prince now," he stated, showing absolutely no emotion whatsoever. But in his eyes, Caleb could see an apology hidden in their depths.

His mind was discombobulated, shaking him, and he had barely registered the statement when he was dragged into the throne room, the toes of his boots digging into stones and trying vainly to stop them pulling him. Cedric was standing to the side, grinning at him when he lifted his head and Caleb did the polite thing. He smiled back at Cedric, bowing his head in mockery before he looked up and spat at his face in greeting; feeling beyond delighted when the blonde figure recoiled from the wad of sputum coating his once cocky expression. "REBEL SCUM!" The beast roared, wiping the substance from his eyes and face before rubbing it off his chin. "Show some respect to your superiors!" The snake-man, now in human form, stormed across the room, a cold hand raised to slap Caleb as he was forced to his knees by the Lurdens. "I'll teach you some respect you little—"

"Cedric! Stop. We mustn't harm our guest."

A chuckle, of the oddest kind, brought Caleb to look up at the throne to the shadowed features of the Prince; flawless skin and bright blonde hair, almost white. Deep maroon robes gently embraced his body, seeming huge and wrongly sized as they swayed in an empty breeze, moved while he laughed. Cedric grudgingly strode back to his place, his own navy and green high-collared robes swishing, as Vathek kindly introduced him, "The trouble maker, my Prince." Caleb grinned as he looked upon the Prince who merely muttered a disappointed and disheartened, "oh". Did it really hurt him that much that it was Caleb who had attacked the castle? Nah, he was probably too glad that Caleb had been captured, by Cedric of all people, to even worry about him attacking the palace. After all, each side had its Lionel, though Cedric was a far worse one than the original.

"My apologies Phobos," a perplexed expression crossed Cedric's face as he muttered this. Though he understood the intrigue. No rebel apologized to the Tyrant. "Had I enough time to use my sword, I would've gifted you with a purse upon my capture." The moment it clicked, Cedric glared at him, hissing as the Prince laughed. But Caleb didn't. Yes it was true disrespect, and he _would've_ laughed, if it weren't for the sharp and bitter cackle of the Prince that sent shivers down his spine, chilling him at his core. "How lovely. A man with wit," he stood, shadows still cloaking him as he slowly walked down the steps of his throne. Caleb was certain by the tone of his voice, another thing he had learned to read, that an eerily calm smile, now unamused, rested on gracious features. "We have need for a man of wit in the palace. Perhaps you wish to join us, rebel." Caleb shook his head, glaring at the unseen face with frigid eyes. He would never desert the rebellion. "Well if you do not wish to join us…you fled to escape the war?" Another head shake. "Then why run, rebel?" "Because Lizard Lips here was chasing me." "He chased you because you attacked my home. There is a harsh punishment for trespassing," he stated with a renewed humour in his tone. _Home,_ Caleb mused,_ how can a fortress and prison seem homely and welcoming to him?_ "I will not betray the rebellion," Caleb retorted, not missing a beat. Missing that beat would've showed hesitance, something he felt none of.

Light crept in through a gap in the door and struck the Prince directly, hitting his face and illuminating blinding blue eyes that radiated anger. "You will give me the names of you associates!" he roared as he sent Caleb crashing into a pillar with magic. "You will learn nothing from me!" Caleb growled, spitting a mouthful of coughed up blood at the man's feet. Phobos had expected him to submit and give him the names of his allies. But he would do no such thing. They would have to spell him for him to tell them anything of the rebels except what they already knew. That the rebellion would defeat Phobos' forces and raise their heir to the throne. The Prince's nostrils flared with rage as he ordered Caleb be taken away. "Put him in the oubliette! He may rot for all I care!"

****Rebel Fire****

The oubliette was a large hole in the floor of the dungeons, reserved for those who angered Phobos to the point where jail was too kind a punishment. It was forty feet down with smooth stone walls that followed the curve of the circular opening and had a dirt floor littered with old chains and the bones of former prisoners. It was quite rare for someone to be put down there and the Prince often forgot about them, purposefully or otherwise no one knew, but he left them to starve. A person was slowly lowered down into the oubliette by a large bird cage and when the floor collapsed, they then fell several feet until they hit the dirt. _Of course_, Caleb thought, _most people never got jeered at by the guards_.

"That's right rebel! You're going down there!" Vathek stood with the guards in his simple grey trousers and dark brown jacket that almost seemed out of place amongst the guards' armour. "Be careful traitor," he called, throwing a piece of bread to him through the bars, "there won't be a second serving." And with that, he was dropped from the cage; falling until he landed flat on his back in the dirt, staring at the opening above him with an aching head and dancing gaze. It seemed all he did in the past few days caused him headaches and head wounds, ever since he met that girl. Maybe it was to make him as crazy as he sounded for liking her. Or maybe it was to warn him that she'd _make_ him crazy. Or maybe he was reading too much into it and all the smacks to the head were just because he was reckless. For whatever reason, his blurred and now familiar sense of vision was fading into the darkness again.

When Caleb awoke, he found his vision was cleared. A munching sound that grew ever louder had stirred him and was now merging with the echo of steady footsteps. Someone had been placed in the oubliette with him. It surprised him that one of them was not killed or punished. _But that is quite like the Prince,_ he mused, _he'll let us kill each other before he'll allow either of us the gift of food._ "Mister okay?" a voice croaked, sounding strangely frog-like as something slimy and…furry?…poked him. "Get off of me!" he spat, swatting the hand away and jumping up from his place on the ground. He stared at the green creature, like a frog with hands and legs in short camouflage green cargo pants and an orange zip up sweater with a child's back pack. A passling.

"Pretty boy fall from hole! Stuck with Blunk," he jabbed a thumb in his own direction before grinning as Caleb reluctantly nodded. He _was_ stuck. And he most likely wouldn't get out. "Blunk and boy be _friends_!" His eyes widened as he forced out a bitter chuckle. "No way. I'm not here to make _friends_." Caleb slowly let his eyes climb the wall for him, envisioning every step of his attempted escape. The stones that made up the walls were smoothed flat, meaning there weren't any ridges or edges for him to cling onto. But there were a few gaps in the wall…maybe he could—Before he had a chance to doubt himself, Caleb leapt up on to the wall, his feet finding small holes to bury the tips of his shoes into while his chained hands roamed the rocks, looking for grips. "Won't work. Blunk already try." "Well you're not me, passling," he snarled. "Blunk try three hundred seventy two times." He countered. For a passling, he was still unbelievably clever, Caleb had to concede that much. Though there wasn't much else he could say except that he smelled worse than the sewer. "Well—Argh!" _Thump!_ "Urhh…crap!" he groaned.

In the distraction, he'd fallen back onto the dirt. "Told so." The green creature teased merrily, laughing. Blunk lifted his hand, offering the bread that Vathek had thrown at the rebel. "No thanks. I don't plan on sticking around for dinner, if I can help it." Blunk snorted. "Dinner gone. Boy sleep for long time." The bread was offered again but he turned away, scowling. He would've been shot for sleeping instead of trying to escape if he was still with the rebellion. But he wasn't. He was in a hole, in the palace dungeons, with a passling. "Urgh!" And a key.

_~Several hours later~_

"How many tries is that?" "Thirty two!" The passling chirped. Caleb had unlocked the cuffs from his wrists hours ago. The pain had been unbearable for a while, but as he ignored it, he began making more and more attempts to escape. But Blunk was right. Even if it was Caleb, there was little to no chance of escape without a rescue. And a rescue team would not be sent for a while. The only rescue they'd get would be from the Guardians. Meaning they'd be here a while.

Metal clanking against the stone snatched his attention and looking up; Caleb saw a large birdcage blocked out the little light that entered the oubliette. "Goodbye child!" The same guards that had dropped him in spat out. And then a body was dropped from the cage; screaming. They were much further up in the oubliette then he had been when he was dropped; further from the ground. In anticipation, he stood stick straight, digging his heels in and holding his arms out. He couldn't let them fall and hurt themselves.

And the second he caught them, he was glad he hadn't. Two warm hands wrapped around his neck, electricity shooting through him as his eyes prick with unwanted tears. Brown orbs stared at him as two words gently pass his lips, a glow of happiness coating each. "It's you."

****Rebel Fire****

Bright cinnamon brown eyes stared at him dreamily as soft and light brushing fingers roamed his face, making sure he was real. Caleb couldn't blame her. His own fingers carded through her red locks, feeling a fire as bright as her hair burning within him at each touch. He almost didn't believe that she was here, that she was with him again. But she was. And the fire was proof of it. Proof of _her_. That here in the bottom of a dark hole, cradled in his arms was _her_; his red headed Angel.

His eyes took in every inch of her. From her rosy lips, flawless tanned skin with contrasting long and dark lashes that carefully curled around her windows, to the fiery red locks streaked with highlights of gold and pale blonde. And her eyes. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of cinnamon brown, warm and welcoming with the oddest specks of sky blue, opium red and sun-kissed yellow that all mixed together to just stare at him with gentle familiarity. It unnerved him; the colours, but now that he'd seen her and knew every colour in her eyes, he couldn't imagine them any other way.

Gentle. Everything about her seemed gentle; _soft_. Her voice had promised gentle beauty and it had kept such a promise. She was warm and gorgeous and soft and gentle and…_perfect_. Caleb's dreams and sketches, his musings, couldn't compare to the raw beauty; completely untainted by enhancers or magic, untouched by make-up, that she held.

"Angel…" he breathed, watching equally tan eyelids close over her orbs. Her face was expressionless, a perfect porcelain white canvas ruled by an empty expression that refused the paint of emotions. "_Sleepy Boy…"_ His eyes flashed, and he stared at her for a moment, wondering if she'd actually spoken before her eyes opened and her lips twitched upwards in a half smile. He returned the grin whole-heartedly. He was unsure if she was happy to see him up until the twitching of her lips. And even the slightest reaction of pleasure in their meeting, made his heart pound against his ribs. He didn't know what he felt for her, but he knew it was strong. Strong enough to rebel against a rebellion if need be.

"I was wonderin' when I'd see you again, rebel." She chirped. Her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck as he cradled her. Throughout their whole staring match, he had never felt the need to let go. He didn't want to. It seemed like an awful idea and her sudden closeness, warmth, took away any pain he'd felt; numbed it to the point where it disappeared; it didn't exist. Caleb flashed a wink at her, something that had brought women to their knees, but was impressed when she merely returned it with her own playful wink and smile. "I was wondering if I'd ever see you again. You still have to explain hitting me in the face." Her doe eyes widened as she gave a look of faux innocence and whispered quietly; "I didn't hit you, you walked into my fist." He chuckled good-naturedly and nodded, pinching under her knees and causing her to squirm. It was technically true. But she had intentionally put her fist there, and Caleb's ego would not lose this argument. "That's bullshit," he mumbled, setting her down on the dirt-floor but never releasing her. Instead his hand travelled to her waist while the other brushed some stray red tendrils behind her ear. "You know I never got your name…" he trailed off, hoping to get her to jump in but frowned as she shook her head, giggling. She pulled away and playfully scowled at him. "I won't tell a _stranger_ my name." She tutted at him as he spun around, hands fisting his hair. "Urgh…girls…My name is Caleb. That any better?" "I don't know," she cocked an eyebrow, slowly raking her eyes up his body with intrigue. "You're still pretty strange."

"Blunk strange too, girlie! Wanna see?" Caleb cursed, about to give out to the passling for interrupting when the girl, surprisingly, screamed; jumping into Caleb's arms and burrowing her face into the crook of his neck, as his arms protectively wrapped around her on instinct. He supposed she thought they were alone. And as she wasn't facing the passling, she couldn't see how harmless they were. "Relax," he hushed, feeling her shaking against him. Suddenly she wasn't like the girl from the clearing; she was the girl from his dream. She was scared. "He's only a passling. Perfectly harmless."

Calm radiated from her and she slowly seemed to relax in his hold so it was more like hugging, something he himself had never experienced. People didn't _hug_ Caleb. They attacked him or praised him. Both of which, most frequently occurred when said person was drunk. He wondered if she had been hugged before, if she had had a nice childhood with loving parents who hugged her every day, who told her she was beautiful and that they would always love her. He was sure she had. Because what parents couldn't love such a girl? Hot breath fell against his neck as light lips brushed the skin and a head lolled onto his shoulder. Sparks jumped around in his veins and his heart skipped as adrenaline was pumped through him. No girl had ever made him feel like this. And, he supposed, no girl ever would. Not if he had his way with her. Not if he got to do all the things he dreamt of with her.

They seemed to stand there for hours, hugging. Blunk had gone to sit on one of the few rocks that lay scattered across the bottom of the oubliette. But he still watched the scene with uncanny attentiveness. Caleb's fingers gently carded through her red locks, one arm wrapped around her shoulders; allowing him to finger her hair, while the other was holding her waist, pressing her to him. She was still hidden in the crook of his neck, but he had come to the conclusion that she just liked hugging him; feeling protected, and hadn't wanted to move yet. He understood the feeling. He didn't want to move either. He loved having her so close, her _wanting_ to be close. His eyes were slowly closing and he considered sitting down against the wall before he felt a sharp tug in his head. He winced as his arms began to burn and she pulled back to face him. She slipped out of his arms, backing him against the wall and running both hands to his arm, yanking his jacket off and abandoning it on the ground. Tentative hands touched his flesh, avoiding doing anything painful to him as they danced around the skin. Her eyes locked with his and she whispered softly, softer than the rain or the wind, the one thing he had never considered happening to him; "You've been marked."

****Rebel Fire****

Irma's radiant ocean blue eyes surveyed the almost empty Silver Dragon; the Lin family restaurant where they now sat. They being the Guardians and former Guardian; Yan-Lin, the air Guardian Hay-Lin's grandmother. A feeling of dread and blame had settled in her stomach ever since the incident at the portal. There was something about the boy; the scepticism she saw in his eyes, the rage and irritation. It was how Irma acted when she was presented with something that was supposed to 'solve all her problems', but it was really a piece of semi-decent junk given to her to make up for her being screwed over. The appearance of such a look in the boy's eyes made her severely doubt herself and the Guardians. If a stranger knew who they were and was from the land they were told to save, and he doubted them _so_ much, how would the rest of the world react to them?

Her eyes raked over the only four people occupying the restaurant other than herself and she focused on distracting herself for the time being. Hay Lin sat sketching, the fingers of her free hand playing with the ends of her pigtails, while Taranee was beginning to fidget with the table cloth and a fortune cookie, changing between the two every so often. And the Queen Bee; Cornelia, flicked her blonde locks over her shoulder, complaining to Yan Lin, who was refilling their glasses with ice-tea, about how the older woman had failed to show the blonde how to use the crystal. Yan Lin was being a hell of a lot more patient than Irma would've been, which had long ago earned respect, but today it irritated her. But she merely tuned everything out; trying to think of the excuse she would throw at Taranee so she could hang back and speak with the former air Guardian.

The young water Guardian; the jokester and smart-ass, the supposedly ignorant girl, was confused. Misunderstanding perhaps? But what Yan Lin said, or _implied_, about the Guardians was still eating away at her. She wanted to know if she was right, if her suspicions were correct. And quite frankly, the water Guardian wanted to know why Taranee hadn't picked up on it as well. The genius brain-child hadn't thought of such a thing, seeming far too scared of the new world unveiled to them to notice. Or maybe she had and merely felt too timid to mention it? For whatever reason Taranee hadn't noticed the woman's slip up, not that it mattered much, but Irma had and she wanted answers.

"What did he look like?" Cornelia smiled coyly as Yan Lin spoke, no doubt about to break into song about how cute the boy was, but Irma cut her off. "Well he was _so—_" "Weird! He didn't even try to get Lizard Lips off of him. It was like he was a rat accepting his fate to die," she swooned falsely, grinning at the blonde giving her a death glare, "so heroic!" Yan Lin shook her head and gestured to her granddaughter, drawing the two fuming Guardians' attention. "He looked like this," Hay Lin handed her the sketch book and Irma's eyes widened. She hadn't noticed, but the youngest had drawn the snake-man, formally gifted with the nickname Lizard Lips by a rather smug Irma. The four girls watched as Yan Lin's face lit with recognition. "This is _Lord Cedric—_" "Lord?" the water guardian coughed, hiding a snicker, "They certainly have low standards for knighthood over there." Hay Lin cracked a smile, but hushed her and Irma's eyebrows knit together. Since when did the young girl hush her? Hadn't she learned telling Irma to do something resulted in the opposite? "He is not always in this form," Yan Lin explained, motioning to the sketch of the snake. "That's good news for his wife—" "Irma!" Taranee snapped. The dark-skinned girl stood up, knocking her chair back with enough force to send it flying to the ground as her fists slammed into the table, knocking over a glass. "This is serious!"

Irma frowned, knocking her own chair back as she stood up, glaring intensely at her friend. Fire seemed to dance on the frames of her circular glasses, reflected in the lenses as two piercing dark eyes glared back at her. "Don't you think I know that?!" she rebutted. Of course Taranee did know she understood. Whenever they were in a difficult, dangerous or troublesome situation, Irma cracked jokes. Some were awful, but others got a fair deal of laughter. It was just her way.

It was her way of defusing the tension of the situation, making everything easier to deal with; allowing people to experience one of her power's qualities; clarity. It was just how Irma did things; how she did things that Cornelia didn't do. Things a leader would.

"Hey Irma, you comin'?" After a long lecture about friendship and how the Guardians would only ever have each other, Taranee had apologized. Though it did help some, Irma was still hurt, irked. Her friend had started being a lot more hot-headed since they discovered they were Guardians. It wasn't something she liked. "Nah, I need to steal some cookies before I leave," she replied, a shy grin on her face in her attempt at looking innocent. It was a lame excuse, true, but it was one that Taranee was sure to believe. Irma was a cookie monster; anything to do with cookies grabbed the girl's attention. She was most likely going to believe that than Irma was staying to ask advice about boys or staying the night. Surprising? Yes. The fire Guardian chuckled, waving her goodbyes as she walked down the road and into the night. Now she could finally speak with Yan Lin alone.

Hay Lin had gone upstairs, wanting to get changed for bed, completely unaware of her friend downstairs with her grandmother. It was perfect. Yan Lin was busy cleaning and clearing tables, making sure everything was spotless while Irma casually leaned up against one of the red poles that supported the ceiling. "Mrs Lin…"she addressed politely, "I have a question—" "About the Guardians?" Her back was still turned to the young girl, allowing Irma the opportunity to appear frustrated. How could she say it? It wasn't exactly _about_ the Guardians. It was about something missing that _affected_ the Guardians. "Well…not exactly…it's—it's hard to explain…" The Grandmother turned around, leaving her cleaning products on the closest table and pulling out a chair. She sat down, gesturing for Irma to follow suit. "What flows through that mind of yours, child?" The Guardian sighs, leaning her head on her hand and letting out an annoyed sigh. "When you talked about the Keeper and the Guardians, you made it sound…different…to how _we_ are. Like the Keeper and the Guardians were separate; four Guardians of the elements and a Keeper—maybe I'm wrong or I misunderstood or something but I—" She cuts herself off at seeing the older woman's brow crinkle and her head subtly shake. "No, Irma, you are correct. The Heart of Candrakar, it belongs to the Keeper, not a Guardian of the elements. There was only one case where it belonged to a Guardian before your generation and that was mine."

"Cassidy was the water Guardian, like you Irma. She was child-like and funny, always teasing and cracking jokes. She was incredibly intelligent though not many noticed," Yan Lin looked pointedly at Irma. She was obviously telling her how she saw it, "but she was best friends with the Keeper; Nerissa. Cassidy was the strongest of the Guardians and when Nerissa became corrupt with power, Cassidy was chosen to possess the Heart of Candrakar. But in turn, the still corrupt Nerissa killed her for both betraying her as a friend and taking the power of the Heart away from her." Irma gasped and Yan Lin looked at the girl sympathetically. She understood she had scared her, but Irma needed to understand everything, know everything that she could offer. Though she was a joker, and appeared lacking and a slacker, she was just as intelligent as Taranee if not smarter. Placing a wrinkled hand over Irma's one, she continued. "The Heart is never possessed by a Guardian unless the Keeper is corrupt or undiscovered. Cornelia is not meant to lead you or have the Heart. It does not belong with her. It did not choose her to be its Keeper." "Choose? What do you mean?" The water Guardian wasn't any less scared by what she'd learned, but she knew that this knowledge was important; a warning for the future. And even though it was confusing, she was determined to learn all she could. "The Heart chooses its Keeper; a pure of heart person with undeniable leadership abilities and bravery. That, Irma, is why there are _five_ Guardians. However, the Heart will _settle_ with one of the Guardians; the strongest, but that does not by any means make them your leader. In my generation; Cassidy was the strongest, in yours; it is Cornelia."

The girl's face scrunched up, brow furrowing, as she struggled to understand. Yan Lin flicked her nose, snapping her out of it to look at her with a half-hearted glare. "But the Heart works for—" "It only works for Cornelia so _you_ can _find_ the Keeper. The fact that it allows her to hold it and use it, means the Keeper is alive but unknowing. Either that or she's protected by magic. But either way, it is the Guardians' job to find their leader, Irma. It is _your_ job to get the others to find her." Yan Lin glanced at a clock hanging on the red walls, noticing the darkness outside the windows. "It's time to head home, Guardian, but if you have any more questions, come to me." Irma nodded, thanking the woman and standing, walking towards the door with her hands jammed into her jean pockets.

She had just reached the glass doors, shoving them open when Yan Lin called out. "Oh and Irma!" The caramel brunette turned to face the woman, glancing at her over her shoulder. "Just because Cornelia has the Heart and is the strongest, doesn't mean she is a leader or any better than the rest of you. She lacks your talents child, and the others cannot provide them to aid her. Earth is dirty; full of bias and mud. Water holds the clarity you will need to find her." "But when will we find her?" Yan Lin smiled at her softly. She was exactly like Cassidy. A knowing glint in her eyes, the woman replied, "Soon, little River, sooner than you think."


	10. Chapter 10

"Girlie!" Blunk squealed excitedly. He seemed to have only just noticed her. Or recognised her, it seemed as she looked up from Caleb's arm and smiled at the passling. "Blunk. Was that you that scared me?" The passling nodded his head eagerly and then shook it when she scowled at him. It appeared even the passling knew not to agitate her. She rolled her eyes and beamed at him as he hugged her leg. "Hey, hey, Blunk. I'm not mad, I promise." She cooed as Caleb stared at her in awe. The passling had been down here, in the oubliette, for quite some time and the mere fact that she knew Blunk seemed to speak miles. She must've been down here quite often if the passling was her friend. But how did she get out? Caleb's eyebrows drew together in confusion before he noticed her leaning down to the passling's short height and whispering in his ear. The little frog-like creature nods, turning to his bag and unzipping it, hastily reaching in and snatching a brown paper package. Angel softly pet his head and accepted the package with a small appreciative smile as the passling went to perch on a rock. "Thanks Blunkers," she said. Caleb frowned as he examined the package. The paper was simple, a common use in the markets of Meridian with the same white twine used to fasten it, but as he investigated it, his curious eyes examining all sides, he found it. Something strange for her to have. Something never before seen unless in the hands of a palace official. It was Prince Phobos' royal seal, printed into red candle wax.

"Where'd you get that?" He motioned to the package with his free hand, pulling his sore arm into his body. It was still burning and it itched as the shredded skin brushed against his shirt. "This?" she lifted the package up in her hand, a confused expression crossing her face. She cocks an eyebrow as he nods and he becomes even more confused. What's wrong with asking a question? Did she not like him being curious? Was it annoying her? "I was expecting you to ask how I get out of here. I mean seriously! But I guess rebels aren't as smart as people say… I got it from—from the palace. That's why it has Phobos' seal." She speaks to him slowly as if speaking to a child. He supposes it's an insult but the tender warmth of her eyes deters him, making it impossible for him to think such things. He studies her face for a moment, and then clicks it into place with one of his lessons from the rebellion; the lying experts. The corner of her mouth twitched, though she took no notice. Caleb knew it was a tell for lying. But was she lying to him? It seemed like she had cut herself off. And another thing; she referred to him as Phobos not Prince or anything else. Like she was on a first name basis with the Prince. Either that or she just refused to dignify him with the term Prince, as many of the rebels did, including Caleb. He used the term to mock him, nothing more and nothing less. Phobos' name was to be his only title. _Everyone knows her name except for me_, he moaned. The passling probably knew her name too, but just wouldn't say it because of Caleb and it made him uneasy. Such strong feelings for a girl with no name but the one he gave her.

"May I—?" A sharp pain, reverberating through him, causes him to jerk; his legs no longer supporting him. Electricity runs through light touches, igniting fires within his stomach, his heart fluttering as it pounds heavily against his chest and his muscles turn to jelly. Coarse fabric is pulled tightly around him and Caleb looks down to see the passling quickly wrapping a bandage around his arm. "Thank you Blunk," she mumbles, relieving him of his job and allowing the green creature to dance back to his rock. "S'okay Caleb, it'll be all better soon." Hot air breathed on to his neck as he was guided to sit against the wall, Blunk's unblinking eyes following with an intense stare; heavily interested in the interaction. "Caleb okay?" he muttered as the red-head nodded. She seemed certain and it reassured them both some. "Yeah Blunk. He's okay, he just needs to rest—" "I've rested enough!" he snarled. "Even the dead do not rest as much as I have! I'd be better to the rebellion as a dead man than a sleeping one!" It wasn't common for rebels to rest as much as he had, forced or not, and sleeping soldiers were no good to the rebellion. But the minute the words exited his mouth, he regretted it. Angel's cinnamon eyes turned stone cold as his hardened to the strength of their colour's crystal. He shot daggers at her with a scowl. There was no turning back. He couldn't rewind and stop himself from saying it and he, for some reason other than the obvious, didn't want to seem stupid for vocally regretting what he'd said when he followed one rule; don't say something unless you mean for it to do something. He had meant to hurt her, to get a point across, to make her mad. But he had no idea why.

"If you do not rest," she punctuated each word with a stab of her finger to his chest, causing him to catch her hand to stop her nails digging into him, "you're as good as dead. I did not find you here, by the fate of the third sun, to lose you to your ignorance and stubbornness." Her voice echoed off the walls, thumping back into his ears as she glared at him resentfully, folding her arms over her chest. Her gaze was cold and firm. The perfect mask of emptiness was displayed on her face, blocking any previous emotion. It didn't suit her. But in other ways, it did.

Blue, red and yellow specks became more prominent in her eyes, the blonde streaks in her hair blinding him. Fire snapped and crackled as much as it danced and warmed. She was the perfect representation of that. She was warm; welcoming and caring, soft and inviting with bright orbs that drew you in, lured you into the depths of cinnamon eyes and made fingers long to card through red locks. But her flip side was her harshness; her fierce and fiery nature that flared with a dangerous temper; threatening to consume the person her fire once warmed. It was as beautiful as it was scary, and it fascinated the rebel. But though she appeared detached and cold in this moment; she still cared. He knew she did and her argument and resentment towards his refusal to her orders, orders that would help him get better, proved that. She cared as much as he did, even if they were still strangers to each other. Though she was much more a stranger than he was.

His voice was hoarse as he forced himself to choke out the words; "I'm sorry Angel." He was surprised by how smooth it sounded, when he had never conceded an argument, submitted to the other side and apologized. It was a new thing for him; but it was worth it once he saw the outcome. Her eyes brightened considerably, having darkened to coal black, and she bobbed her head in an almost hyper manner before muttering her own apology for getting angry. Though hers was less forced and glided through the air, suggesting the idea that she apologized a lot.

He scratched the back of his neck with his one good arm as he stared at the floor. She moved to sit beside him as he mumbled; "What do you mean exactly…when you say I _need_ to rest?" She groaned, leaning her head on his shoulder and playfully rolling her eyes. "I was getting to that bit but you cut me off!" she scolded and Caleb felt guilty. He had cut her off. He'd immediately taken the first half of her sentence and jumped in to defend his lack of need for rest; effectively preventing her from continuing. "Well, Slee—Caleb," she corrected herself as Caleb merely smiled. He knew she had grown to like referring to him by Sleep Boy. It was a reminder of their first meeting in the forest, something she wanted to treasure as a mimosa. "I mean, you're physically well—restless; drained. Your body needs time and energy to heal and the best way for that to happen is for you to sleep. Mentally, you're fine…or so I think…but physically, it wouldn't hurt." He contemplated what she'd said. It was reasonable, and true. And it wouldn't hurt. As the good old line was; better safe than sorry.

"You sound like you know what you're talking about," he mused, glancing down at her with an intrigued look plastering his face. She nodded, retying the bandage around his arm where Blunk had sloppily placed it. She appeared as though she were thinking something over; pondering the idea of sharing something with him. Her inner turmoil only lasted a few seconds before she nodded again. "I had to. It was necessary knowledge in my house."

****Rebel Fire****

School picture day was turning out to be quite possibly the most annoying day this year. Not because everyone dressed up, including Irma, but because Cornelia had gone from Queen Bee to Queen Bitch in mere minutes; since standing at the front gates to Sheffield Institute, the most prestigious and God awful school in their town; Heatherfield. Apparently all the generations of Guardians came from Heatherfield. Coincidence? Irma thought not. There was something different about Heatherfield. Something important. Something magical. Something that was bound to be a pain in the ass in the near future.

But anyway, ever since the foursome met up under their tree in the school yard, they had been arguing or defending each other and themselves from Cornelia's crude and ridiculing comments. And all the while, Irma was attempting to fulfil the mission handed to her by Yan Lin; encouraging the others to find the Keeper. This was proving rather difficult considering whenever she tried to bring up her conversation with Yan Lin she was cut off or just couldn't speak full stop. So all in all, it was turning out to be some serious shit of a day.

"And those shoes, seriously, are you looking for directions to the Emerald City, Dorothy? I mean really—" "Shut it!" Irma growled at the same time that Taranee slapped the blonde in the arm. Hay Lin breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the two, sharing a grateful and appreciative glance. Irma nodded her head politely as she tuned in to Cornelia's rant about Taranee giving her bruises. "—and my skin is so sensitive! I bruise so easily and I'll be all….all _black_ and _blue_! Do you know how hard it is to colour coordinate your outfits when your skin is that colour! It's awful and you look all—all—yuck!" Irma rolled her eyes. That girl was more drama then the love life of Barbie and Ken. Hay Lin folded her arms over her chest and frowned. She always took Cornelia's comments with a smile and a laugh, brushing them off because she knew that Cornelia wasn't _trying_ to be mean, in Irma's opinion it occurred naturally, but the Chinese girl didn't look pleased in the slightest. She seemed to be taking most things to heart recently and it made Irma try and be more sensitive towards her, cutting down on her own sarcasm and criticism, so why couldn't Cornelia be the same? If Queen Bee believed herself to be such a great leader she would rally her troops, keep them upbeat, she wouldn't bring them down and belittle them. But then again—that was the daily charm of Cornelia.

"Corny!" Irma hollered, interrupting the bitching blonde. She was hoping to distract her, draw her into an argument and spare her friends her temper and bitch mode. Either that or distract her long enough for the duo to make a run for it. The pair acted differently as of recent; Hay Lin spoke in hushed tones, breathing out the words, their sounds lighter than the very air she controlled. And Taranee; she had become aggressive and hot-headed. Her temper flaring like her element. So far, they were the only ones affected, though Irma had a strong suspicion that Cornelia was next. "What Irmy?" she grumbled, glaring at the ground and completely missing the water guardian's expression. What once resembled defiance and anger was now complete shock. Cornelia hated being called Corny, almost as much as Irma hated being called Irmy, she utterly despised it and whenever she was called it, hell was sure to be brought. Irma had honestly expected another rant and yelling and bitching, but the beast in Cornelia seemed to have quelled its anger.

Just as she was about to respond, Cornelia started squirming. Her hands wrapped themselves around her neck and for a second it seemed like she was going to choke herself. But the caramel brunette immediately thought better of it. _She loves herself too much to do that_, she giggled.

The Heart of Candrakar was suddenly thrown to Taranee. "What am I supposed to do with this?" she enquired. Nobody answered her. Hay Lin was busy staring at it with a dazed stare and Cornelia was rubbing her chest, clearly harmed by the pink crystal. Irma was starting to get dizzy as she twisted her head to watch both parties; the injured, unfortunately not egotistically injured Cornelia, and the whiner, high-pitched and complaining Taranee. A screech put a stop to that immediately as she turned to see Taranee fling the crystal at Hay Lin, her hands bright pink and steaming. It looked like a bunch of bee stings combined. Either that or the time Irma had to have a hot steam shower in the locker room after science class. She'd spilled some hazardous chemicals and was forced into the shower with all of her clothes on. She'd been sent home afterwards; completely soaked with bright red skin.

Hay Lin caught the Heart, dangling it by its cord before chucking it to Cornelia in fear of being burned. "Eep! No! Get it away!" She shrieked. Irma's brow furrowed, eyebrows drawing together as she frowned. The trio kept bouncing the magical necklace back and forth, earning odd looks from the few students still outside. Most of them were ditchers seeing as class had just started. Irma sent them all a sarcastic wave and returned to her brooding. What the flip did they think they were doing? Whatever it was, it was starting to piss her off.

"Oh give me that!" Irma's hand reached out, snatching the crystal from the air as the girls gaped, thinking she would get burned. The trio seemed genuinely concerned and for a moment, Irma was touched. But the best thing for burns was water, so obviously she had her bases covered. They watched with nervous eyes, waiting for her to shriek, something far too girly for Irma, before they became stunned as the crystal shone blue for a moment before returning to pink. A thoughtful expression overcame Irma. The blue…it was her colour…the colour of the Water Guardian. Did it recognise her? Or her powers? Did it dislike the others or something? An image flashed in the orb, drawing her eyes to it and she stared for several seconds before gasping.

_A blonde haired man, in maroon robes, petted a young girl on the head, messing up her red locks and causing a childish smile to appear on her face. He kissed the top of her head and mumbled something undecipherable before shoving her backwards. A dark and slightly intimidated look crossed the girl's face as a second man in heavy armour grabbed her arms and shackled her hands. The girl thrashed, shoving and kicking against the man but she was dragged away._

_In a creepy and pure grey stoned room, littered with cages and chains that hung from the ceilings, the girl was standing in a cage. It was huge, like an oversized bird cage. She was frowning and glaring at three men, one of which was the man who'd brought her to this room. The bird cage was lowered into a dark pit in the ground for several seconds as the men laughed. The pit appeared endless and the girl was easily six or seven feet down. And then the floor unlatched and she fell through. Her mouth opened and it looked like she was screaming. Shadows slowly clouded her features making it impossible to see her anymore. But the last thing seen before the girl disappeared completely, were two cinnamon brown eyes staring up from the hole. A terrified look overcoming her. Her eyes screamed out. Said everything she couldn't. Said; help me._

Three figures caught the Guardian as she stumbled, taking in a deep gasp of air. "What happened? Irma?" Cornelia queried, her face consumed by undeniable care and genuine fear for her friend's well-being. Irma breathed in heavily before thrusting the crystal into the Earth Guardian's hands as the image replayed again. It had all suddenly, and horrifyingly, clicked. The man was no doubt Phobos, the room probably being the dungeon. That meant the girl was a prisoner. "Who is she?" Irma looked up. The crystal was shaking, replaying the scene over and over again as Cornelia cocked any eyebrow. "We need to go get her. She's in Meridian, it's our job to help her." "Who is she!" The blonde demanded making Irma look at her. "Someone important." _Someone to lead us._

****Rebel Fire****

"We don't even know where she is, Irma. How are we supposed to go save her? Meridian is huge!" Irma frowned again. Cornelia was being reasonable, which was unusual, but she'd never even been to Meridian. How would she know how big it was? Just as she was about to rebut, Hay Lin tugged on her arm. Taranee was holding the crystal by its cord as the Heart tugged on it, like a dog telling them to follow. Irma threw her arm out in the crystal's direction as if to prove her point. They _needed_ to go get her. Hay Lin looked at the two girls, realizing neither was going to budge and she would be forced to choose a side. But who to choose? _The obvious would be a good choice,_ she mused and then nodded. "We may not know where she is," she beamed, "but this thing sure does!" She shared a look with Irma as she grinned slyly and they both turned to Cornelia with identical puppy dog faces. "Oh no," she glared, waving her hands in a 'don't even try it' manner. Irma's eyes radiated defiance. She did love antagonizing her blonde bestie. "Oh yes," she challenged, pointing at Taranee who was struggling to keep a hold of the necklace without being dragged away. For an inanimate object, which was obviously a bullshit statement, it sure was strong. But then again…it was the Heart of a planet of supremacy and balance; peace-keeping. It _had_ to be strong. "Guys! Hurry up and make a decision already!" the fire Guardian hissed, tugging on the necklace as if it would make it listen, and digging her heels into the ground. If they didn't decide soon, Taranee would be pulled out of sight. "Urgh! Fine!" Cornelia relented as her fellow evil-fighters grinned, spinning around to follow the crystal which all but dragged Taranee in the direction of the girl. The direction of their Keeper.

"Wow, so this is where they store all the world's dust." The sarcasm dripped from her voice as Cornelia whimpered. Despite her confident persona, she hated dust and was terrified of spiders, probably worse than Taranee, both of which covered the school's basement as well as a variety of pipes, leaks and wires. The blonde clung tightly to Irma's hand like a child to her mother and she squeezed her fingers reassuringly. Hay Lin was walking ahead of them with the crystal and Taranee, talking idly as if nothing was wrong and they weren't about to strut their way towards a danger they knew nothing about. But, then again, the girl was probably trying to distract Taranee, who was afraid of everything, including fear. But for once, the dark-skinned girl was fairing pretty well. "_Eek!"_ "Corny!" she hushed, her eyes flashing to the screaming blonde. "It'll be okay, Corny, just chill." Waves of calm flowed from her voice, washing over the Earth Guardian who nodded meekly. "Hey Guys!" Hay Lin called from up ahead. They had momentarily stopped, allowing the other pair to disappear from Irma's sight. "You need to see this!"

Walking up to the others Irma and Cornelia stared at the portal in awe. They still weren't used to it. After all, it was only their second one. "She's in there?" Taranee cringed. Hay Lin nodded, stepping forward only for Taranee to grab her back. Hay Lin ignored her, staring intently at the swirling blue doorway. "It looks pretty cool, maybe we should—" The crystal lunged forward, dragging Hay Lin through. She gasped, taking a sharp breath as Taranee was pulled through as well, having still been holding on to Hay Lin. "Do we-we have to go as well?" Irma looked at Cornelia to see her wobbling slightly. She was petrified, a side that only two people had seen before; Irma and Cornelia's best friend Elyon. Irma nodded but then noticed the girl had shut her eyes, her eyebrows drawing together and several creases appearing as she squeezed them shut, tight enough to rip her eyelids.

"Yes Corny," she vocalised, "We have to. It's our job to help her. The Heart showed her to us for a reason. It just makes it all the more important that we do our job." Cornelia shrugged her shoulders back, straightening up and allowing Irma to hear the uncomfortable crackles as she cracked her back. Irma had always hated that noise, even if she did the same with her knuckles. To her, there was a difference, a slight one, but noticeable enough that it bothered her more than cracking her knuckles did. The Earth Guardian bobbed her head up and down, her eyes still closed as she breathed out an "Okay" sounding more like Hay Lin. She stepped forward and Irma allowed her to. If she wanted help she would ask; it was a quality that Irma admired in her friend. Breathing out again, nodding as she mutters a string of "I can do this" she takes another hesitant step forward.

"Come on Corny," she encourages, but lets a small accepting smile slide into place when the blonde takes a step back. "We can all do this, Corny. Hay Lin and Taranee are waiting for us." She takes her hand again, squeezing it and seeing some of the tension release from her friend at the thought of another person doing this with her. Even though they fought, a hell of a lot worse than cats and dogs, they were more like sisters than anything. They were dependent on each other in some ways, and sometimes even their friends didn't cut it. "On the count of three okay?" She bobs her head again but then frowns. "I don't want to—" "Three!" Irma jumps through, yanking Cornelia's hand and in turn dragging her through the portal as well. Meridian, here they come.

****Rebel Fire****

Caleb looked at the ground unseeingly. A million interpretations and ideas of what his Angel meant were running through his mind. "_I had to. It was necessary knowledge in my house."_ What did that even mean? Were her family just doctors…tending to injured men and women and that meant she needed to know how to take care of people as well? Did she have little siblings that she had to take care of by herself, and if they got injured she'd have to treat them? Or was it something darker than that? Did her parents hate her? Abuse her? Was she unloved by everyone or just her family? Did anyone know what happened to her? Did the _Prince_ know? "—Twenty questions?" she suggested. Her eyes were darker, not black but they were no longer cinnamon. Her voice wavered as she spoke; her fingers fidgeting. She was nervous again. But why? If she was so afraid of him discovering the truth, why propose the game? He nodded, putting his thoughts to the back of his mind where others of their nature, having built up after the last few days, were kept. He could wonder about them later when he had no company. When he was by himself and had the opportunity to collect his thoughts before speaking. When she wasn't there to affect him.

The game was familiar. He and Aldarn had played it when they were small although it was mostly categorized to girls and Caleb usually got the most answers. Aldarn had never really liked it once he picked up on all of Caleb's loopholes to his questions. It was annoying, unfair and easily cheated, but currently, it was better than nothing. At least this way, he could know her better and maybe she could learn from him afterwards. Learn enough to trust him with her name. "Where did you live?" His logic seemed fair. If he knew where she lived before earth, or even a little about her background; a little about her, he could guess about a great deal of things. Save himself some questions.

She chuckled, an amused smile lighting up her face. Her eyes were restored to their proper colour and Caleb found himself losing his resolve. She was so bright and yet dark; an enigma, one he would take great pleasure in unravelling. But it made him want her. Want to see what she saw, want to know what she knew, want to learn what she had learned, want to love how he presumed she loved. Wholeheartedly. The light in her was what he saw, what he wanted to feel, to taste. If she kept his up, her lips would be swollen from the feeling of true passion dancing across them. He'd kiss her eagerly, greedily, tenderly. He'd kiss her until she herself forgot her name, and they'd be on equal ground. But he held steady. He would do that when they were better acquainted. When they could both say they wanted something more. More than the simple companionship; friendship, that they had seemed to form.

"Still not going to ask how I get out of here?" Caleb's eyes locked with hers as cinnamon looked up at him. Their coloured specks shone brightly in the dark; the most abstract of colours against the brown of her eyes. They were mesmerizing, hypnotising; beautiful. He shook his head, smiling slyly at her, like many predators did before their prey. "I'm assuming that you can't get out by yourself, or you would've done it already—" "Maybe I just want to stay here with you." "With an injured boy at the bottom of a forty foot tall hole in the stone dungeons of Phobos' castle? I doubt it. Meaning you're either rescued or released from the oubliette every time you land in it; which I'm also assuming is more than once. But considering you work for the Tyrant," her expression darkened, looking rather sinister but she didn't deny it, "the second one is most likely the right one. Meaning you'll get out of here when he feels like letting you out." She scowled, obviously not liking that he was right.

Caleb however was kind of glad he was right, but at the same time, he was equally annoyed. He didn't like being wrong, but he was starting to think that he'd be able to endure it if she'd just smile again. Darkness came in many forms and shades, different strengths, while some suited her, others; such as the trivial scowl, made her look unhappy. Something he didn't like. "Besides," he whispered, "I'm not going to waste questions on things that don't matter." She looked at him and he almost laughed. The most adorably confused expression was resting on her face as she looked at him like he had a Larvek head. "I thought you wanted to go back to the rebellion soon." "Soon doesn't mean now. It means whenever I can."

Minutes passed until he realized she still hadn't answered his question. It was like she was avoiding it. Trying not to have to answer so she wouldn't have to remember. Maybe he was right and she was abused or her parents hated her. "Where did you live?" he mumbled again. She shrugged her shoulders, leaning her head on his shoulder and sparking a fire in his stomach as she sighed. She'd separated their eyes, but Caleb could still feel the strength of a broken stare. "…I don't—I don't remember much." She huffed. Angel seemed pissed off, but he couldn't tell if she was being honest or not. But then again, she had no reason to lie to him. No reason that he knew of anyway. He nudged her, encouraging her to share what she _did_ remember. "…I remember moving to Earth when I was little—maybe eight years old? I know where I lived before that was big—huge—the household of a powerful family." Caleb's eyebrow cocked as he glanced at her. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"You don't remember your own family?" "No—I do—barely…Caleb I don't—don't _know_ my family. I don't even remember my last name. When I started helping Phobos," he cringed, the idea that she was his enemy still hurt. Such an innocent and good person, caring but dark, loving, couldn't possibly be his servant, but yet she was. "He told me about them, that I had a mom and dad…that I had a younger sister and an older brother. He gave me a last name and told me where my sister lived on Earth; he sent me there and gave me protection and money…that's all he did. He didn't ask anything of me, he was really nice and compassionate. He didn't want me in the middle of a war, but he accepted what I'd told him. My loyalty lies with him."

_My loyalty lies with him_. The words echoed in his ears for a mere second, but it was long enough to help him understand. It made sense and it was something that was easily understood. Phobos had saved her, given her protection, helped her find her sister, and told her about her past. That would drive loyalty from anyone. But it did seem odd that Phobos showed such kindness to her, not asking for anything in return. He was speechless before he replayed what she'd told him. "What about your brother?" _Maybe he's still in Meridian._ As if hearing his thoughts, she shook her head. A frown was clear on her face. It was a touchy subject. His hopes of her brother were prepared to be crushed but he was surprised when she stumbled through her words, "I never—Let's just not talk about it, okay?" He agreed. The hurt in her voice was obvious, plain for even a deaf man to hear. And he didn't want to upset his Angel any more than he had. Back to the game it was. "Question two—" "Four actually." "Question four then. What are you doing down here?" She looked straight ahead, eyes glazed over as she readied herself to answer.

"—He-ello-o! Anyone down there?" Caleb glared up to the mouth of the oubliette as Angel heaved a sigh of relief. She had been saved from his interrogation. Four shadows blocked out the light, creating more darkness but Caleb remembered the voice. The girls from Earth had come. They'd come to save him. And now they could save them both. He almost didn't believe it, but it was true. The Guardians were in Meridian.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be **safe and sound**."_

—Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars

Irma glanced around the dungeon, hearing the thundering footsteps of the guards approaching. It rattled the chains and cages that dangled from the ceiling, shaking the building and from what she saw on the way in, the Guard's tower was close by. She needed to give orders, she decided.

Taking a look at her comrades, she cursed. Cornelia was flipping out so she couldn't do it, Taranee was panicking and Hay Lin was staring at her wings as if they had just sprouted from thin air…well they _had_ but that was beside the point. She'd been flying through the palace with them for well over half an hour, she should've adapted by now. They had transformed when they had reached the castle, finding that the Heart refused to transform them when they were so far away from the building where the Keeper was held. Irma thought it was something about the Heart disliking Cornelia but then came to the slightly more intelligent conclusion that the Heart probably sensed that the Keeper was unbelievably close, and refused to transform the Guardians when it wasn't in its Keeper's possession. Hay Lin had suggested the insane notion that the Heart of Candrakar had some social issues with Cornelia, which they'd all laughed about, but while that was no doubt bullshit, it was likely. However, that wasn't the main problem, or anywhere near it currently. For once, Irma was in charge and she didn't want to be.

The door to the dungeons slammed open, the panicking Taranee immediately causing Cornelia to flip her stack again, and Irma found herself looking down the hole, trying to zone out and concentrate. What to do? Well, Hay Lin was the best flyer; she would be the quickest to find an exit. Cornelia would obviously have an advantage of bricks being part of Earth, meaning she'd be able to handle the stairs…but what else? There was something screaming at her, demanding her attention and on instinct, Irma yelled out; "Taranee, Cornelia! Block the stairs! Hay Lin find us a way out. I've got Carrot Top down the hole." The three Guardians gave each other a look then shrugged before flying off to do as told. Who cared about how Cornelia and Irma suddenly switched leading roles? It wasn't that big of a deal. They could no doubt argue about it later, but Cornelia found she couldn't complain. It helped. And it wasn't long after they flew off to perform their tasks before two thundering calls rang out; "Earth!" "Fire!" followed by the screams of the green creeps, Irma had heard someone call them Lurdens, and the guards.

_Ha!_ she beamed, _that shows them! Underestimating the Guardians! Assholes!_ Quickly focusing her attention again, she stared back down the hole, wondering how on Earth she'd lift this girl out, when an idea struck her. She was so stupid. Why do something you'd do on Earth when you were on Meridian and could do something so much better? Sometimes she doubted her own intelligence, but then she thought better of it. Doubting her intelligence was not a confidence boost, the thing she needed to lead her friends. _Downer equals Dead,_ she chanted as a smirk lit up her face. "I don't have to _lift _her out…Water!"

Two pulsing beams of the liquid shot out of her palms, seemingly appearing from nowhere, and flooded into the hole. She could just lift the girl with water, fill the hole up to the top and watch her float out. But would it work? Well she'd find out soon. The continuous sounds of explosions, no doubt Taranee letting loose, assured her the guards were still being taken care of. Though she wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. The only thing it told her was that she had time. She had a couple of golden minutes. Though it would probably be best if they were gone before _Lord Cedric_ appeared, it gave her a moment to calm down. She could do this if she tried. As her teacher, Ms Applebaum had told her, "_Irma, anything is possible if you can pull a prank like that."_

A sputtering cough and rioting laughter caused her to look down. There climbing out of the hole was the red-headed girl, their Keeper, laughing her ass off as a brunette boy shivered, coughing and gagging. _Well that was handy_, she mused. They'd not only found their Keeper, but they had also found the rebel.

***Rebel Fire****

Redemption. That was the only thought that recurred in her mind. _Redemption. Redemption. Redemption._ It hummed as she nodded. If they saved him as well, they could redeem themselves from their screw up. After all, Irma Lair was not one to make a bad first impression. Looking down she realized they were slowly stopping, calming down. Show time it seemed. "Hello," Irma greeted in her best snazzy servers' voice, "My name is Irma Lair and I'll be one of your rescuers today." The girl nodded, much calmer then a normal person could ever be, taking in the scene while Irma turned her attention to the recently grounded Hay Lin who was fingering a green frog-like creature with a childish gleam in her eyes. She looked like she'd won the lottery, not that it wouldn't be possible. The girl was luckier than a leprechaun in the Water Guardian's opinion. She'd won almost every competition and raffle she'd entered while Irma could barely manage to win at 'Hoop Toss'. It was ridiculous. "Can we keep him?" Her eyes widened. Hay Lin was excited, pumping her fists as she bounced up and down. Was she brain dead? They were in a life and death situation and she asks for a pet? _Mental note_, she chirped, _talk to Yan Lin about a brain scan for Hay Lin._ "Can we get out of here?" Irma mocked as the Air Guardian nodded. "There's like a bazillion tunnels down there—" "Fire!" "—it's like a really cool maze! Well, cool if we weren't like trapped and everything…" The frog pulled Hay Lin's hand, grinning slimily and causing Irma to shriek, jumping away from it. She hated slimy things, but not as bad as Taranee. "Blunk know way out! Take Blunk with you!"

Irma was actually considering it, though the smile he gave her was putting her off. But despite personal views…it'd be helpful, a great asset for their future escapades in the castle, which was apparently a guarantee as a Guardian. And Hay Lin might relax, grow a little, mature, not that Irma could say much, but it would be better. She was just about to accept when the boy's voice broke in, "Don't trust him! He's a passling. Passlings lie. They deceive anyone who trusts them—" "Nonsense Caleb. Blunkers here wouldn't do that to anyone. He was raised better than other Passlings. And you shouldn't say that out loud; number one it's stereotypical and number two it's rude." The girl jabbed him in the chest with her finger, cocking an eyebrow as she smiled smugly. Irma had almost forgotten she was there before she contradicted the boy. She seemed to know she'd won this argument, and Irma agreed as she continued, "You don't know for a fact that _all_ Passlings lie and deceive. And Blunkers wouldn't do that to anyone. It's all about nurture over nature." The red-head announced, balancing the little Passling on her hip like he was a child. _An incredibly smelly, green skinned child_,Irma nodded. She stole a glance at the rebel and nearly laughed. His face was bright red, redder than the girl's hair and he looked largely irritated. Carrot Top's words seemed to strike a chord with Caleb, like they had a double meaning. But what was it? It intrigued the Guardian, almost as much as the girl herself did. Her new life was slowly bringing out the Sherlock Holmes within. But whatever it was, it could wait as they needed to leave. Irma called Taranee and Cornelia back down, watching them both cringe at the sight of _Blunk_ as they nodded to her. She turned back around, met with a staring competition.

An intense stare between the duo, Carrot Top and the Rebel, had ensued and it was practically stamped as 'sexual tension' in Irma's book, but it quickly ended when Caleb sighed, nodding. "I trust her." He conceded as the red-head walked off in the direction of the tunnels, whistling with a mile wide shit-eating grin on her face, the Guardians and Caleb following after her as Irma cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How would you know if she's trustworthy?" She challenged. From what she'd seen in the crystal, the girl had only fallen down there recently and the boy was put in recently as well. And though the pair suited each other, there was something distinctly new about them. Though Irma didn't doubt her, didn't disbelieve her, she wanted to prove a point. How could the rebel know if she was trustworthy or not?

Caleb was a rebel and so was Irma, but he was a cocky one, it seemed and she needed to challenge him to keep him at arms-length, remind him he wasn't trusted. But other than complete distrust, Irma felt envious and territorial. Rebel was her title. She would not lose it to a real one. A thought nagged at her when she spat out, "And who the frick is _her_, anyway?" The rebel smiled dreamily at Red's back. "Angel." He mumbled before grinning at Irma with a glazed look in his eyes, "She's my Angel."

****Rebel Fire****

_Flashback_

_A young red-headed girl sat on the stairs of a throne, sobbing. She was frightened and in need of comfort, but the man who comforted her wasn't there when she entered the throne room. _

_An attack had rumbled the palace, drawing both the girl's best friend Miranda and her mentor/babysitter Cedric, into the fight. This of course, left the young girl alone with only the General of the guards, her personal bodyguard Raythor, to protect her. The fights had become more violent, and so, out of both curiosity and concern, the young girl had left with her guard to find her friend. This had proven to be the wrong choice._

_Raythor had run into battle upon her orders when the red-head noticed Miranda was in trouble. She could've gone herself; she would've, except that she was forbidden from risking her safety. But once Raythor had left, she was defenceless. Remaining uncaring to that fact, the girl scanned the crowd of warriors for the blonde man, but he wasn't there, so she took it upon herself to find him. Though her fear was not for her friends or her comforter, they were able to take care of themselves to a massive extent and were all very powerful. She knew this, and so, she feared nothing for their safety until legitimate danger arose. _

_Her fear, had come when the invading party sent a group of their fighters towards her. They charged her and then halted when a tallish man with wild brown hair and an unshaven face held up his hand, indicating for them to do so. But that wasn't what scared her. It was the way they approached her; slowly creeping around her, a satchel in hand to put her in. They treated her like she was an animal. A monster. She screamed, eardrum shatteringly loud, and several guards from the castle ran to her aid along with a platoon of Lurdens that attacked the men ruthlessly and allowing her to run. And run she had. She'd run all the way to the throne room where he usually was, tears running like rivers down her face as she thought of herself being an animal—a monster. It frightened her more than anything that they were coming for her, trying to kidnap her and then treating her like some creature from the Dark Woods. She'd pushed open the doors to the throne room, his name hovering on her lips and—He wasn't there._

_And so she sat now, crying on the steps to his throne, listening to the fighting dying out. "My dear girl," someone tutted. Her heart jumped in her chest. She hadn't sensed another presence with her. And though it felt overdramatic, she'd go as far as to say they'd given her a mini heart-attack. The person sat beside her, warm hands rested on her back, rubbing circles and immediately she knew who it was. "Why did you leave your room?" She turned, tears blurring his face. But she knew it was him. "Phobos—they—they tried to… they tried to take m—me…" she hiccupped. Small hands reached out, begging for her to be held, embraced, and two loving arms had curled around her in response, drawing her towards the silk robes that covered him. He hushed her, eyes hardened, grip light and soft as he pulled her further into his chest. He didn't want her to be frightened and even more so, he didn't want her to look around. The fighting may have ended and the palace may have been restored to its brilliant silence, but there were still too many horrible sights, things that a child of seven should never be allowed to see. "Just close your eyes, my dear," he cooed, watching as they slammed shut, her little hand fisting his robes. "Just close your eyes and rest." _

_He picked her up, keeping her curled into his chest as he walked the halls back to her room, glaring at guards that dared try to approach them after failing to keep her safe. He was furious, but for her sake, he remained calm. Laying her in her large double bed and tucking her in, he kissed her forehead, ready to leave when she whimpered, grasping on to his hand, "Don't let them take me." He shook his head, frowning. "Never." "Promise?" "I swear, little Angel, that they shall never take you. Their shadows shall never dull your little fire, they will never be in your presence long enough to be remembered again. Little one," he sat down on the side of her bed, looking her dead set in cinnamon eyes that were clouded by so much fear that he was hurt by looking at it. But he didn't turn away. It was his fault she was frightened, and he had to face the mistake that lay in her eyes, "Little one, I promise, that in our home, you will always be safe and sound."_

"Irma!" Taranee hollered. A pink jem in her hand that glowed and buzzed had captured her attention; the Heart of Candrakar. Irma tore her eyes away from it, and turned to Taranee, ignoring Hay Lin's curious glance. The dark-skinned girl gestured to the melted bar and the Water Guardian nodded, lifting her foot.

Clunk! The red head looked up, tensed, to see Irma had kicked away the bars to their exit. Their exit, which she had quickly corrected Blunk's directions on, was a tunnel under the mote. It led directly out of the castle with no defences that prevented them from leaving. The reason for that being that it was a small crawl-space that the guards would never fit through. But she'd been strung up in her thoughts for a little longer than she'd believed. The last she remembered, the Guardians had bid goodbye to Caleb, who had gone off to distract Cedric; most likely knowing that if she went, she'd never come back willingly, and Taranee, the Fire Guardian had set to work melting the bars. The Universe apparently didn't favour her much, as while she was perched on the only clean rock in the disfigured, dark, damp cell in the older regions of the dungeons, she had an acquaintance keeping her company. Something she detested unless she knew them or at the very least, trusted them. The blonde Guardian, Cornelia, was sitting beside her; glaring. Apparently, Red's taste in boys was shared.

Ever since Caleb had left; screaming she might add, the Guardian had been less than pleased. Of course, that might also be due to the fact that once Caleb had screamed, Red had had to be physically restrained to stop her going to get him and in that moment of desperation to escape, had kicked Cornelia in the shin. Painful? Yes. On top of that, she'd momentarily lost her cool, or what little of the thing she had left, and screamed for Phobos. This of course, resulted in a combination of air and water being launched at her, freezing over her mouth and handcuffing her hands together. It was impressive as well as annoying as from what she'd heard; the Guardians had only been formed a few days ago. But of course, her gag and handcuffs hadn't stopped her struggling. No. She'd fought relentlessly until the Earth Guardian, most likely as an act of revenge, had slapped her.

So, now, in a slipping state of calm, she sat, silently fuming and awaiting her release. She'd need to give a report to Phobos immediately. And he would no doubt, be displeased. "Okay babe," Irma smirked nodding at the tunnel where Blunk and Taranee had disappeared with Hay Lin, "let's get a move on. Hay Lin will go back for Caleb, he's around here somewhere, and we'll all go to Earth." Her eyes widened. All? As in her included? She shook her head ferociously, jumping up only for _Blondie_ to grab her. "Uh uh, Missy, you're coming with us." A buzzing noise dragged the Water Guardian's attention away to a pink crystal necklace as Red shook her head again, unwanted memories swarming her, throwing her back into a time when she was forced away from the palace.

_Memory_

_An older woman gripped the girl by her arms as she squirmed, trying to escape. She was gagged, hungry and frozen, sure to get sick in the cold. Her arms were loosely tied with a large rope but it was clear that she could move as if the rope wasn't even there, it was tied so badly. The woman was yelling at her, glaring at the red-head as she shook her head defiantly. "Your brother isn't here to protect you, girlie," she sneered before a sickening crack was heard and the girl fell to the ground. Her hand was wrapped around her heavily bandaged arm, a splint of wood now broken in two suggesting the arm itself was broken and set. The bandage was several inches thick and was slowly but surely turning red, but she made no move to scream or show her pain. "Defy me again, child, I dare ya!" She cackled, bringing her hand back and slapping her across the face, causing the skin to burn as bright as her hair. The girl clambered away only for the woman to stand in front of her, tutting as her calloused hands gripped the girl's chin, jerking her face up to look at her. "**Uh uh, Missy, you're coming with us." **The 'us' was unclear but the fear was evident as the girl was towed away._

Irma tore her eyes away from the Heart of Candrakar again, restraining herself from gaping. Her eyes wandered to Cornelia, who hadn't noticed the interaction with the jewel and who kept a firm grip on '_Angel'_, firm enough to break bone. Irma slapped her hand, giving her a look that clearly said 'Tell ya later' and told the blonde to let go. She nodded and retracted her grasp and Irma smiled slightly at the difference to Angel. Her face was quickly eased of stress and discomfort and Irma draped her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Angel, we don't want to hurt you or scare you, the Heart of Candrakar, this yokie-ma-bob," she dangled it in front of the girl, gauging her reaction and was pleased when she saw the gentle look of awe and familiarity. She was the Keeper. No doubts now. "So, this yokie-ma-bob, told us to help you." She soothed. It wasn't normally her strong suit with strangers, but Irma felt like she'd known this girl for years. She was a friend, and a close one at that. Cornelia offered an encouraging smile for Irma to continue once Angel relaxed into almost a slouch, filled with calm and reassurance. "Will you come with us?" Biting her lip, she patiently waited for the worst. She was adamant about leaving five minutes ago, what's to stop her now? Relief bursts through as she nods, and Irma gestures for them to go through the tunnel. It was time to go home. Bending down, she prepares herself to crawl through when the girl calls out, "Irma?" "Yes?" "My name is Wilhelmina, not Angel." "Right _Carrot Top_."

****Rebel Fire****

"…So…Wilhelmina, that's a cool name." "It's a sign of propriety—Just call me Will for short. Oh, and don't tell Caleb." Will skipped a little further up in the group, smiling at Taranee and picking Blunk up, pulling him from the girl's leg and keeping him away from the girl. The Fire Guardian dropped back with the other two girls, a small smug grin on her face as she looked at Cornelia. After swooning over Caleb, Cornelia had discovered that he liked Will. Or at least, didn't like _her_. It was the first rejection for the girl and Irma had rubbed it in her face for the first leg of the trip to the portal. "Oh…I feel a song coming on! Do you feel it Taranee?" She looked at her pointedly and nodded. "Yeah, Irma, I do feel a song coming on." Cornelia groaned. She'd heard this one roughly around fifty times already and that was after five minutes. "REJECTED! Rejected! Yeah you just got _rejected_! RE-JE-CTED, Rejected!" Will glanced over her shoulder and shot them a disbelieving look, rolling her eyes before moving her gaze forward. It seemed she was growing used to them.

"She seems really nice," Taranee offered as her friend nodded, Cornelia staying silent. They'd been walking on foot towards the portal so they could get to know Will. Since Cornelia's apology for hurting the girl's arms, which surprised everyone considering Caleb outright refused to like her, she had been especially silent. Irma was quite found of Will already and in their brief conversations, had learnt a great deal about the girl, including that she loved games. Especially _name _games. Irma had laughed when she found out the rebel leader, who obviously loved the girl, didn't even know her name and had therefore, christened her Angel.

Though it did make her wonder…why didn't she ever just correct him? And then a thought hit her. The images in the Heart of Candrakar quickly put down the question as Irma thought back to what she'd seen. Not only had the Heart shown her what Will was so afraid of, but while Taranee melted the bars, Irma had found another image, a memory perhaps, waiting for her in the Heart. But knowing that the reaction to such a statement could be bad, Irma hadn't said anything about the Heart. In the vision a man, Phobos, he had called her his 'Little Angel'. Maybe the reason she didn't complain about Caleb's name for her was because she was used to it, she liked it and it reminded her of a man who protected her. However, the new information about Phobos did make Irma question if he was really as evil as he seemed. How could a Tyrant care so much for one child? Was he even a Tyrant or was he framed to look like one? But then again, it raised other questions, like if he cared so much about Will, why put her in the bottom of a hole in his dungeons? "_Oubliette, Irma, it's called an Oubliette."_ the girl had corrected, but it was the same thing. Hole, oubliette, oubliette, hole. Who cared what it was called, it was still a pit in the bottom of a dungeon.

"Cornelia! Smile, it's good for you. Brooding will only give you worry lines." The blonde immediately straightened out, running a hand over her forehead checking it for the dreaded creases as Taranee hid her snicker. Irma cracked a smile, pulling herself from her thoughts. She would talk to Yan Lin again later. Maybe the older Guardian could give some insight.

***Rebel Fire****

_Splash! Thud!_ Irma covered her face with her arms, trying to stop the mud from hitting her good looks and nodded as she heard Hay Lin's squeaky apology and Cornelia's indignant shriek. _Nice one, Hay Hay,_ she applauded. The girl always had some way of getting one of them wound up, intentionally or not. "Can we _go_ now?" Cornelia whined while Irma nudged her playfully. George of the Jungle, or in this case Gaea of the Veil, had been a little more petulant and ticked off after face planting into the castle wall on the way in. Apparently, she was one of the worst flyers on Team Veil. It didn't hurt her too badly, but her ego was getting more and more bruised. "C'mon guys! Let's rock and roll!" Irma grinned again, prancing towards the portal before something rumbled behind her and the sound of water droplets falling came to her senses. What the—"Gargoyle!"

Screaming, Irma fell into her element as she dodged the creature's fist. It was a large stone bodied monster with weeds for hair, a single red eye in its face and a large flattened stone sitting on its head as a hat. It had two legs and two arms, but one of each limb was skinnier, bony looking while the others were strong, full and rocky looking in appearance. It was covered in garish scars and stony lumps and bumps. And it was _angry_, worse than Cornelia after a match with the Blonde Ditzes at school. "Take it down! Use your powers!" Caleb roared. "Jeez, thanks for the help Captain Obvious!"she groaned, standing up and taking to the air.

Caleb dragged Will behind him to protect her, Blunk standing behind her legs. She willingly complied, feeling his hand in hers as she wrapped her arms around him. She peeked over his shoulder and watched the scene, grateful for his protection. The Guardians were swooping in and out, trying to confuse the creature, but it didn't look like it was working. "Water!" Irma hefted a ball of the liquid at the Gargoyle, watching happily as it winded and twirled before striking it in the face, knocking it onto its back. Hay Lin took that as her cue, blowing a gale force wind at the creature, causing it to be pushed back, flipping and flying in her breeze. "Nice one Hay Hay!" The water Guardian called out as Gaea stood in the air, floating, and grinning cockily at the Gargoyle. For a second, Will was unsure what she was doing. Why wasn't she attacking? "Earth!" A puddle of mud that swarmed at its feet was raised to the air, forming a ball larger than the beast itself. Looking up, the creature was confused, obviously not understanding her attack. A giggle left her lips, as she clicked her fingers, sending waves of green energy out that knocked the ball onto it, completely covering the Gargoyle as Taranee stepped in. "Fire!" The flame roared around it, circling every inch and hardening the mud completely, making it resemble a statue. Pleased, the four Guardians hovered over their creation as Irma regained her snazzy server's voice and enquired, "Anyone for baked creep?"

Will shook her head, the first one to see the cracks appearing in the Gargoyle's form. "Run!" The mud sculpture broke, and the red-eyed Gargoyle growled, coming barrelling after them as they sprinted towards their escape. It seemed that none of them would need to worry about their weight if they had to do all this running every time they came to Meridian. "Into the portal!" Caleb grabbed Will's hand, grimacing lightly as he glanced over his shoulder. Gargoyle's steps were large, matching several of their strides and he was closing in. Will squeezed his fingers before dragging him through the blue light, still running full force. They were the last ones through.

"Argh!" Caleb yelled. A large oversized stony hand was holding him much like Cedric had. The Gargoyle's fist was tightly wrapped around him and squishing him. But it was slowly dragging him through, like it was struggling. Was it the portal preventing the Gargoyle from pulling him through? "Caleb!" Will called. Behind her the Guardians were struggling to use the Heart, like it was refusing to work for them. And it was really annoying her given the situation. But Will was still holding tightly onto Caleb's hand. She wouldn't let go, not for anything. She dug her heels into the ground, pulling against the Gargoyle in what she thought was a vain attempt to keep Caleb on this side of the portal. The Guardians' panicked screams filled the air, and on a sudden burst of strength, Will tugged harshly. She wasn't expecting anything to happen, least of all, what did happen.

The Gargoyle's fingers slowly cracked, smashing and releasing Caleb, who flew from its dying grip, knocking Will over. The duo rolled over several times until Caleb was panting heavily, leaning over Will and staring into stunned cinnamon eyes with awe. At that moment the Heart released a bolt of bright pink, closing the portal and leaving the remains of Gargoyle's wrist and hand on the ground. Turning to face the duo, the girls found relief and shock radiated through them. Will had done something spectacular and it had saved Caleb where they had failed to. They were grateful. But a different emotion was radiating from Irma, who held the Heart tightly in her hand as it buzzed and bounced. It was pride and the feeling of accomplishment. They had found her. The Keeper was home.

****Rebel Fire****

"You would've been so proud, Mrs Lin! We were flying and whooshing and we _kicked ass!_ I mean seriously!" Irma beamed as Yan Lin nodded. "I am proud Irma, very. You have accomplished much on your first mission."

Irma had hung back again, planning on sleeping over with Hay Lin tonight anyway. The rebel leader was staying on Earth for a while and had been invited to stay in the Lin's basement and help around the restaurant in his free time. It was either that or school and he, although having little knowledge of Earth school, had blatantly refused to attend. He had been introduced to Yan Lin and then kicked out of the closed restaurant area, sent straight to the basement to go get some rest. Hay Lin had been sent with him so she could help him set up his bed. It had been Yan Lin's idea and Irma was grateful, it had given her time to explain, though she did wonder where Will had gone. That was before she remembered the Earth clothes Will wore and made the assumption that she had a place to live on Earth. Irma felt rather calm talking to Yan Lin, and as she was currently the temporary leader of the Guardian's, she found that seeking council with the ex-Guardian was a crucial part of her job. It was helping her remain objective and clear-headed. It was helping her better understand everything going on.

Once Hay Lin and Caleb had disappeared downstairs, Irma had burst into her explanation, barely taking time to breathe in between sentences and had just finished telling Yan Lin everything that occurred. Well, _almost_ everything. She had reported about the Keeper; Will, being found, their escape, the rescue, the fight with the creature identified by Caleb as Gargoyle, but she had yet to tell her of the events in the tunnel.

As if sensing something was bugging the Water Guardian, which Irma was starting to speculate was one of Yan Lin's actual abilities, the older woman nudged her, giving her the pointed look that the younger girl often gave her friends that clearly said, 'tell me what's wrong'. Nodding her head, she contemplated the best way to explain it and decided to start from the beginning. She explained how Will had to have been restrained to stop her from jumping out to save Caleb, which Yan Lin had identified as the immediate instinct of 'Young Love' with a merry sigh. She told her how Will had screamed for Phobos and Hay Lin and Irma had to use their powers on her. She narrated the events with Cornelia and Will, the look of fear in the girl's eyes, and then the two visions she'd seen in the crystal. All had stunned the woman, though she hid it well and Irma was slowly coming up to her questions. "…I got her to calm down and everything and she came with us, but it makes me wonder…How could a Tyrant care so much about a child? How could she make him act that way? And how come the Heart showed me her memories? I don't understand it—" "Irma, child, breathe. Take a moment and I shall explain what I know…or as much of it as I can." Irma nodded, though her brow was raised in question of the woman's statement. '_As much of it as I can'…what's that supposed to mean? _the Water Guardian remained silent though her mind was slowly coming to the conclusion that Yan Lin was hiding something. Something about Will and Phobos.

"I cannot tell you much about the relationship between the Keeper and Phobos," Irma's mind was slowly chanting a string of 'I knew it', too caught up in itself to realize Yan Lin didn't use Will's name, "That is her story to tell you when she feels she is ready. But she has changed the man who rules Meridian quite a lot, though not many know this side of him. The laws of Meridian apply to all and every citizen in Meridian knows this, but the imagery you saw of the Keeper's attempted kidnapping, is the small group of people who do not follow such rules. Phobos created the laws against child cruelty, harm and kidnapping to protect not only all the children who suffer it and fear it, but mostly he created the laws to protect the Keeper." Irma's eyes widened but she didn't dare interrupt. Yan Lin found pride in the cover of her feelings, it meant Irma was going to remain objective, a girl of clarity who would stop the war but take into account all the sides of one person, all the sides of Phobos, before deciding punishment for his crimes. Nodding, she continued, "He felt at fault for her fear when she was to be safe in his home, so he created the laws to protect her and make her _feel_ safe. Guilt is a strong thing Irma; it can even change the darkest of hearts. But why the Heart showed you her memories, is for you to understand."

Irma slowly recounted what she'd thought of before and what the Heart had shown her. She and the crystal were waiting for the Keeper, ready for her to lead them and to take control. But…was the Keeper ready for _them_? She didn't know them. Sure, Will was comfortable with them, but she was purely on Phobos' side. She only saw the good in him. She didn't understand that he had darkness in his soul no matter how good he was to her. "She's not ready for _us_. We're ready for her though…is it…did it show me because we're still _waiting_? We have to wait until she can accept the truth of Phobos' wrong doing? See that he's more than a good person, that there's darkness in him too?" Yan Lin nodded, a wild gleam in her eyes. Though the girl was unsure, she knew the truth and she understood it better than most people would. It reminded her more and more of Cassidy. "The scars of her past have made her _only_ see the goodness in Phobos. He has protected her from every threat and made her safe in every situation. He is family to her. But despite everything he has done to prevent it, she is still scarred, traumatized and until she can overcome it and openly welcome the Heart…until she is as mentally strong, emotionally strong as she is _physically_, then the Heart will not claim her. A trait of peace is patience. The ability to wait. The Heart will wait until she is ready to bring peace and the two can form the bond of Keeper and Heart. Until she can realize that Phobos is not as he—" "What about her brother?"

Yan Lin frowned, the many creases on her face becoming a clear account of her age. "I cannot tell you anything of her family. She must tell you herself." "But the woman, she knew Will's brother! She said her brother protected her and that he wasn't there now to do it. Does that mean he's dead?" "No, child. He is not dead. He lives in Meridian. But you must be patient, little River, she will tell you in her own time—" Yan Lin's frown deepened as she was interrupted yet again, "Hey Irma! You ready?" "Yep. Be right up Hay Hay." The Guardian stood from her seat, thanking Yan Lin for her insight and followed her friend up the stairs to her room. "What were you talking about?" "Nothing…just asking about…_boys!_ That's it! Yep, asking about boys."

A light chuckle came from behind the older woman and she turned to see an equally amused Will. "She can't lie to save her life." She giggled as Yan Lin nodded. "She can't, but my granddaughter believes most things Irma speaks so she will be safe for now. How long have you been standing there, dear girl?" "Only a moment, long enough to hear her ask about a brother? Mine?" Yan Lin nodded as Will leaned against the wall, head down. "Thank you." Again, the older woman nodded, staying put. "I don't think I'm ready to tell them of my family…how would they react to _him_ being my brother when they're to fight him in the future?...I just…thank you for not telling her." "You will tell her in your own time," the ex-Guardian replied knowingly as Will looked up, forgetting the real reason she was here, to seek her own council with Yan Lin. The woman never ceased to amuse her. "And how would you know, Yannie?" "Because you remind me of an old friend."

The red-head opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, pausing to think. "Nerissa?" "Yes. Irma resembles Cassidy does she not?" "She does…so you think we'll be the inseparable best friends that they were?" "Minus the backstabbing and murder, yes. You will grow close and eventually you will trust her enough—" "I do. I do trust her—" Yan Lin smiled a wild grin as she finally interrupted someone instead of _being_ interrupted, "You will _know_ her enough to know how she will react, then. And things will work out as planned." Will nodded, looking up the stairs after the girls in a questioning manner. "I've noticed…there's only four Guardians. Aren't there to be five?" "The fifth is waiting." "For?" "For friendship to lighten her corner." Yan Lin studied her stance, noticing it was rigid like she was waiting to do something."Questions may be asked tomorrow, while the girls are at school. Goodnight Wilhelmina, I shall see you then." The knowing glint had returned and Will groaned. "You have to tell me how you do that!" "I don't think so. I rather prefer knowing something magical that you do not. Now go child, your minder will grow worried if you do not return." "I know. Goodnight Yannie, I'll seek council with you tomorrow." A green light surrounded the girl and she disappeared. _Damn tele-transporting child. She could've heard everything,_ the ex-Guardian cursed. Wilhelmina would rather die than be a Guardian to fight her brother, the woman knew that. But times would change, and change was coming soon. The questions and curiosity, the pull to the other Guardians, was just the start of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my God! So sorry. My internet got cut off and I had to wait forever to post this! Chapter 13 is in progress, BTW. So in this chapter, the truth about Will's brother will be revealed! Congrats to anyone who guessed who it was. And thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows. I greatly appreciate them. So…on with the chapter!**

* * *

_A little girl laughed, red hair ruffled by an older boy with long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He caressed her cheek with a grin. "Want to play, little one?" She nodded excitedly as he pointed to the garden just through the door behind him. "How about hide and seek, Wilhelmina?" Wilhelmina nodded again, bouncing on her toes in her little sun dress. Meridian was bright, three suns warming its face, glowing over the palace as the Prince stood from his crouch, offering the girl a hand. She took it, her hand tightly wrapped around his large fingers, pulling him towards the door with a giggle. "Wilhelmina, slow down, you'll fall. Mother won't be pleased with me for letting you fall," he chided. She agreed, slowing her pace to match his. _

_She loved playing with Phobos, he always wanted to spend time with her whenever he could now that he had a new sister. A blonde haired baby with the same blue eyes as the Prince. But he hated her. She irritated him with her crying, giving his features a darker edge from the lack of sleep. He never wanted the little brat as his sister, knowing from the moment he first heard her cry, that she was a pest to him. But he loved little Wilhelmina. He loved her laughter, her innocence and how she never complained or moaned or whined or cried. She accepted things, asked questions, she learned. She was like the Prince, curious and suspicious, and he loved that about the little two year old._

_He loved that she was strong, curious, suspicious, independent, even at such a young age, and he loved that no matter what, she could never be manipulated, changed, moulded into something she wasn't. She was her own person. The little red-head was a force to be reckoned with, as strong and powerful as his mother, as curious and different as Phobos, as fight-ready and authoritive as his father, but she was nothing like the baby. She didn't cry, she wasn't dependent, she didn't crave attention. No, she didn't crave anything. She demanded attention without knowing, and anything she needed was given to her. Everybody adored her and left little to be imagined about how they'd react as she grew older. She would be perfect, a perfected model soldier, ruler, waiting to take the stand, to take control and lead people to the beat of her drum. She was ready to command them. And they were ready to be commanded._

_But so was she, and Phobos would be more than happy to take that role._

****Rebel Fire****

At first light, Will was already showered and dressed, waiting for her minder to finish making breakfast. She hated the term babysitter, deciding minder was the slightly more mature version, and so that was what the woman was referred to. The pair owned a rather large house, like a smaller version of the castle; four bedrooms, a basement, an attic; which served as Will's bedroom that was designed in an exact replica of her room in the castle, a living room, kitchen, family room, three bathrooms, a training room, a library and a study. Walls were painted a moderately bright grey, adorned with various pictures of Meridian and Earth art with heavy burgundy curtains enclosing the windows. Various lamps were placed in the corners of most rooms, one to three lamps in every corridor, giving it an eerie lighting, a sort of creepy effect that reflected home. It was all a warm and welcome reminder of her real home. A castle away from the castle, so to speak, making Earth comfortable, tolerable and preventing home sickness.

"So, Wilhelmina, did you find council with Yannie?" The girl shook her head, leaning back in the wooden kitchen chair as the older woman nodded. "Halinor, why do you think I'd have super strength?" The blonde haired woman shrugged her shoulders, brown eyes dark as they encased themselves in thought. Halinor was a close friend of Wilhelmina's parents' and so she was chosen to care for her. She was an ex-Guardian of Yan Lin's generation, a good connection for the woman and girl to speak, and a former member of the Council of Candrakar. She knew all about Prince Phobos' tyranny and Wilhelmina's destiny as a Guardian, but paid no mind to it. Wilhelmina was her Goddaughter and she knew all of the occurrences around her. She had feared for her, warned her, protected her all she could as a Council member, as a Guardian, as a Godmother, but she couldn't do much. And so, when Phobos offered Halinor the opportunity to care for her on Earth, away from Meridian and its wars, its kidnappers, its dangers, she had jumped. It was her goal to protect the girl, for as long as she could, and failing so many times had crushed hopes of her being capable of doing what she wanted. But Phobos revived those hopes, giving her a chance to care for the girl she called family. Before she left the Council though, after notifying them of her leave, the Oracle of Candrakar, one of the most powerful beings in the known universe, had spoken to her on the matter. The bald man made no protest, encouraging her to go more than anything, only offering what little knowledge and advice he could. He warned her of possible changes, developments and problems, told her what to watch for and what to keep hidden. She took the Oracle's advice into account, guarding it as a dragon would its treasure, any knowledge from the Oracle was to be regarded as such. But under further advisement, despite her own desire to unite this generation's Guardians, Halinor had agreed to wait and not disclose any information about Wilhelmina's destiny until she was ready.

"Well dear…it might be a build-up of mystic energy solidifying and giving you a magically enhanced strength. Or it could be your birth powers finally coming through." Will seemed to brighten at those ideas and nodded, thinking of all she'd learned on Meridian. She'd always wanted to have magic, being the only one of her siblings truly without it. Sure, she could tele-transport, an advanced skill in magic, but that was all she could do. It was the only magic she had and magic was crucial. It was an important part of her and she was always upset that she couldn't access it, that it wasn't there. Phobos had always told her not to worry, that it would come in its own time and be as powerful as she was strong-willed, that it would just take patience, but she knew he worried as well. All of her family had magic, even her father who had married into the magical family. And she always felt like less of the family because of it, no matter who told her that she was just as much a part of the family as everyone else. They'd always said that different people got different traits, and while her brother and sister had magic, maybe she'd be more physically skilled in fighting and planning, a warrior more than a sorcerer. She'd doubted it. She doubted herself. But now, now she had hope. All she had to do was get to Phobos and speak with him about it. He was the most magically advanced out of the three of them. Her sister had been kidnapped, knowing nothing of her destiny in Meridian, or her magic, and Will had often thought of her in concern, wondering how she'd react and if she'd cope. And then that turned to envy. At least she had magic.

Before her parents' death, they had tried several rituals, ceremonies and magical therapies to try and get her magic to work, but nothing ever happened, and along with everyone else, they slowly lost hope that she'd ever have magic. "So…what can I do?" She enquired. Halinor chuckled gesturing to the hard-wood door in the living room that led to the basement. "You can beat Cedric up for a start. The damn reptile shed scales in the basement again." Will laughed. It wasn't the first time. Cedric often stayed with them on scout missions or when he was checking up on them for Phobos. The Prince had successive paranoia after multiple kidnappings and attempted kidnappings of his red-headed companion and found regular reports and visits were the only way to reassure him something bad wouldn't happen. Cedric often laughed about his Lord, saying he'd have heart failure before the rebels could try to kill him again. It always made the girl scowl, one cause being it amused Cedric, the other being the thought of the people she openly despised. It was another reason for her reluctance, hesitance to accept the growing feelings for Caleb. Though she didn't know what they were exactly, she didn't understand them, she knew it was something stronger than liking him. Something stronger than friendship. There was something compelling her to be with him, talk to him, hug him, comfort him, do anything she could to make him happy. But she was cautious to accept it.

He was a rebel leader who launched attacks on Phobos, showing pure hatred and loathing of the Prince. She couldn't feel for him because of that. Because it was betrayal and it couldn't be changed. _But_ Wilhelmina could argue that _the rebel_ was changing, changing for the better. He had readily agreed to delay his return to the rebellion so he could learn about her; maybe she could stop him from being like the others. She could stop him from hurting people for what the rebels saw as a better world, stop him from becoming a monster, driven by the power of fear he held over people he'd hurt. Yes, she decided, she could save him if she tried, if she assured him that her feelings for him were as strong as the ones she suspected he felt for her. "Wilhelmina," Halinor called, "Come and get your breakfast dear. You need to eat before going to see Yan Lin. Wouldn't want to lose that strength because you're not full of energy now would you?" Will agreed, running over to the kitchen island and sitting down, as a steaming breakfast was placed in front of her. It would be best to begin her journey with plenty of energy. After all, Phobos wouldn't be pleased to learn she'd skipped the most important meal of her day, and it was best if she didn't anger him.

****Rebel Fire****

"Hey guys! What's up?" A pale blonde haired, blue orphan Annie eyed, thirteen year old Elyon Brown walked towards the Guardians. She was their best friend, or rather, she was everyone else's _friend_ and _Cornelia's_ best friend. The Earth Guardian had picked her out of a group of bullies, befriending her and offering protection from the cheerleaders, bringing her into their tight knit group and making them all friends. The taller blonde welcomed her with Hay Lin while Taranee peered over Irma's shoulder, offering a misdirected wave. Elyon didn't question it, knowing Taranee was probably doing something important, which the dark-skinned girl thought she was. The Fire Guardian was trying to monitor Irma's texting.

Before Will had left the Silver Dragon, Irma had _found_ the girl's phone and used it to call her own phone, giving Will her number and Irma Will's number. Saving Red's number under speed dial #4, she did the same for Will, putting the other three Guardians' numbers into the device before the red-head could protest. The Water Guardian had been hoping to see Will at school that morning, but she'd failed to turn up and it was now lunch, the first chance she'd gotten to text the girl. So, the moment she stepped outside, she'd whipped out her phone and decided to text her. Taranee, reverting to her more over-cautious persona, something that had immediately caught the Water Guardian's attention, was now supervising her in case she did something rude or cursed the poor girl out of it. "What're you doing, Irma?" Irma didn't look up from her phone as she hit 'send', answering Elyon's question with a simple, "Texting Will." The now confused girl looked to the others for answers and received their brief explanation of running into Will and Caleb, two friends they'd made over 'summer break' and finding out they'd moved to Heatherfield. It wasn't the greatest lie, but it was good enough that it wouldn't get too many questions, just little ones they had planned answers for. Taranee then told her that Will wasn't at school and Irma was texting her to find out why, when they were interrupted by Irma's grumbling.

"That's just brilliant!" She turned to the group, looking away from her phone to stare at her friends with a sour expression. "Will doesn't start school 'till Monday! That's almost a whole _week_!" The Guardian frowned as Cornelia shrugged, uncaring, and Hay Lin and Taranee merely smiled sympathetically. Elyon, who didn't even know the girl, seemed to have a more sincere and apologetic look; like she was genuinely sorry that Irma's newest friend couldn't be here. As if to confirm the suspicion, Elyon spoke, "I'm sorry she's not here Irma, I'd love to meet her. She sounds like a really nice person." Irma nodded her head, muttering, "She is" and giving her other friends a steely eyed gaze. It seemed Irma and Elyon were the only two readily agreeing to be Will's friends, even if Elyon hadn't voiced it, she was the new girl once and if it weren't for Cornelia and the others, she wouldn't have had any friends. So she would do the same for the new girl, not only because Irma was already her friend, but because she understood what it was like. But the fact that the others, who knew her to some extent, had met her, spent time with her, rescued her and had basically kidnapped her weren't even willing to give her a chance, was annoying Irma. It was the least they could do.

_But_, she sighed, _it'll just take a while_. _Not everyone makes fast friends like I do_. _And_, she supposed, _my friends are just some of those people._ The bell rang at the same time a new text arrived. Looking down again, she opened the message, hushing Taranee who was trying to pull her away. Tapping her foot anxiously, she watched the screen as it loaded at an unbearably slow pace. It seemed technology had decided to hate her. Maybe as an act of revenge to how she viciously typed texts on her phone. "Oh _come on_!" The phone bleeped and the screen lit up with four confusing lines, tagged at the end with a W.

'Sand sees every move,

mention not who you are in fear of the ocean who watches,

waiting to strike.

Remain cautious no matter where you are—W'

Irma cocked an eyebrow, blue eyes wandering through the words again. Well, Will certainly had the whole cryptic thing perfected to a fine art. But maybe it was something about Phobos. Something she couldn't say outright because it was seen as a betrayal…maybe it was a hint. And if Irma just so happened to guess what it was, then it wouldn't be Will's fault, right? Ocean?…well what's an ocean…water… "Blue! Blue that watches…eyes…So blue eyes—" "Irma come on! We're _late_!" Taranee yanked her arm, causing the phone to fall, crashing to the ground. Her eyes widened as Irma failed to catch it and it landed with a _thud_ followed by a whimper. Taranee turned away, irritated as Irma fussed over the phone. Rushing to pick it up, her horrified shriek called the others' attention. Taranee groaned and grudgingly walked over as Irma hammered on the phone violently.

Taking the device away, the screen revealed one message. Text deleted.

****Rebel Fire****

Halinor stood in the Lin kitchen with Yan Lin, the duo watching Wilhelmina and Caleb interact. _"Yeah well…not half as cute as you."_ Will's face became unseemly hot, blood rushing to the surface as she ducked her head slightly. Blushes, laughter and shy smiles were exchanged on both sides, but Will's reactions caused Halinor to smile almost giddily.

She'd never seen her like that before, so vulnerable and open, especially not with boys. The thought of Will and Caleb being together, in love, sent a burst of curiosity through her. She wondered what made him so different from the boys she turned down, when she saw it—Caleb spoke _to_ her. Not _down_ _to_ her, not _about_ her, he spoke _to_ her. He flattered her, he complimented her, he unknowingly flirted with her, but it was always him speaking to her, _with_ her. He was direct, as was she, and it merely affirmed the belief that they would be together. "They suit each other," Yan Lin nodded her agreement before turning to Halinor with a serious expression, having noticed some things of her own. Will had come, she knew, to ask questions and get advice, to enquire about new developments. But the second she had seen Caleb, she'd strayed from the path to the woman, asking the rebel if he wanted to talk. He'd immediately welcomed the idea with more enthusiasm than Hay Lin, leading Yan Lin to see more than friendship burning between the duo. But the two former Guardians had yet to engage in conversation, having been watching the teenagers. "Hali," she began, "why is it you have come?" Halinor grimaced, eyes still on the couple. "Wilhelmina wishes to know why she suddenly possesses enhanced strength. She wishes to enquire about your theories seeing the only magic she has ever been able to perform was tele-transportation. Meridian magic is extremely potent, she knows that and she knows it would've shown when she was younger. Even the younger princess' magic showed after birth and we both know she was the weakest of the three of them."

Yan Lin hesitated, frowning in her thoughts. It was obviously the curious nature of the red-head that led to so much knowledge on her birth magic. And Phobos no doubt concerned, probably taught the girl more in hope she would discover a trigger. He always was a worry-wart. Ironic against flawless skin. But Wilhelmina was a chink in his royal armour. An opening to take a shot at him. Their relationship had always been odd, sometimes dysfunctional and other times…normal. Sometimes, he remained in his normal role, other times he was a father to her. A father who had no idea how to be one, his own father never being as caring or loving as he tried to be. Punishments were his weaker suit, often being too harsh in comparison to the punishments of average children, but it was how he was punished as a child, it was the only way he knew to punish children. But no matter what other qualities or flaws he had, he always worried over Wilhelmina, making sure she had everything she wanted, knew everything she needed to. It was the side that only Wilhelmina saw. It was the good side of her big brother. "What theory did you suggest, Hali?" "A build-up of mystic energy or the prevalence of her birth powers. She seemed to enjoy both ideas." Nodding again, the older woman delved into her thoughts. She could agree with Halinor, but Wilhelmina had her brother's tendency to be over-suspicious. The girl might think they were lying and that Halinor had told Yan Lin to agree. No matter how long the girl had known the ex-Guardians, she still always read too much into things, doubting her own knowledge of people to go with her suspicions. It was true in most cases that her suspicions were correct, being based from her gut instinct, a thing stronger than any magic.

Thoughts jumbled and mixed together, ideas spewing about before coming to a stop as one presented itself. A blockage, magical obviously, could explain it to the girl. Yan Lin could say there was a seal that may have been placed on her, blocking her powers and that it was deteriorating slowly, allowing the magic to flow freely. But the chances Phobos had thought of it and done something to remove any block, were too high. There was too much of a risk, and even if there wasn't, a blockage could only explain so much. And the moment she was revealed to be a Guardian, any trust or belief in the two old women would be lost. Any faith formed in the Guardians could be lost and she could turn to Phobos fully.

A crash from the basement drew the older pair's attention. "Just like old times," she cracked as Halinor led the way down. There was scuttling, rummaging before a green blob threw itself at them. Halinor reacted first, hurling the creature into the far wall with a blast of magic. The two women covered their eyes from the harsh light of the blast, waiting 'till it cleared to reveal…A passling. But not just any passling. It was Blunk, the passling who'd shared the oubliette with Will and Caleb. About to reprimand the creature, Halinor stepped forward when a glint of silver caught her eyes. A key. Picking it up, Halinor turned the key in her hands before she saw it. It was undeniable whose key this was as soon as she saw the seal of Phobos in the metal. It was the _Guard's_ key.

Caleb gripped the passling by the throat, sneering at him in anger as he lectured him about stealing the key. Vathek was going to be discovered or killed for not having the key if Caleb didn't get it back soon. It was the danger of being a spy. A danger Vathek welcomed, trusting Caleb to put the key back and for it to be there. But if it wasn't returned soon, all faith in Caleb would be lost and the rebel would be shamed in the rebellion, distrusted. Will was being restrained from beating the rebel senseless by Halinor, she was ready to pummel him for man-handling Blunk, though, as Caleb wasn't yet a man, she supposed, it was more boy-handling Blunk or bullying. Either way it was seriously annoying her and she wanted to do something about it. "Caleb, stop!" He shook his head, rattling the passling when suddenly he was shaking Will.

Gasping, he pulled back, releasing her and muttering various curses and apologies as she nodded. His face was ghostly white and she was almost certain he'd fall over. Just imagine if she'd used super-strength to hammer his ass. The poor boy would've passed out. "How did—did you—" "Do that?" He nodded stiffly, still wondering how Angel could do that now but not in the oubliette. Though his theory was probably right and she had more or less confirmed it that she couldn't leave on her own, this was magic and it had different rules. "It's magic, called tele-transportation. The only magic I currently have…" she trailed off, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Caleb knew almost instantaneously that she was leaving something out. But it wasn't lying, just not telling him everything, and he could probably find out later. It probably wasn't that big of a deal. "And—" "No. The oubliettes are magic proof. But, it _is_ how I hit you in the face the day we met." _Well_, he blushed, _great memories_. He could hear Halinor and Yan Lin laughing, cackling away like old hags, neither of them trying to stifle it. It seemed, no matter where the rebel travelled to, people didn't mind teasing, humiliating or embarrassing him. And it became apparent that it never got old either.

"So…I'm going to bring this back to the castle—" "I'm coming!" He groaned, face-palming for even thinking he could finish a sentence before he finally registered her words. He shook his head immediately, about to protest, deny her the right to go when she offered several valid points, reasons why she should in fact be brought along. "I can tele-transport you around and I know the castle better than anyone. I _can_ help." There seemed to be an undertone in her voice, but he couldn't translate it, decode it; understand it. Angel looked to the two women for support, a glint in her eyes and received their strong agreement, both explaining the odds of them surviving _together_ would be much higher than Caleb by himself. Though both women knew, if Will went with Caleb, they would have more time to plot their excuse and anticipate questions. "So….you're taking me, then?" He groaned loudly, tilting his head back and feeling a heated stare on him. Angel's. He realized he was flexing a moment later, fighting back a grin and finally grumbling, "Yes." She jumped up and down a few times before hugging him and at that moment, he didn't mind that she was coming. Maybe something good would come of it.

Stepping outside the restaurant, they allowed Blunk to lead them towards the portal, walking side by side as the passling scampered ahead. The Guardians were still at school and would be told about their adventure later in the day, when they gathered at the restaurant. It would do no good to pull them out in the middle of class, or sending them texts only for them to get detention. "You know…" His hand brushed against hers, sparks sending jolts of electricity arcing through her fingers as his larger ones interlaced with hers. She bit back a shiver at his touch, instead choosing to watch their hands as they swung back and forth between them. "I still don't know your real name." He hinted as Will bobbed her head. She was actually contemplating telling him, giving it over for his personal use, in hatred, in love, in whatever emotion he would act with after learning it. She was really considering giving it to him because of what she hoped to accomplish on this 'mission'. She wanted to go home, and here Caleb was, unknowingly giving her that opportunity. This was her chance, but if she took it, it almost ensured that she'd never see Caleb again until Phobos decided to arrest and execute him for touching his little sister.

Rephrase that; for touching his _favourite_ little sister. After all, Will was one of two sisters of the Prince, there had to be a significant difference other than the fact she was the only red-head in three generations of the family and that she was older than the other Princess by a year and one month. That and the fact she was the only powerless child, so to speak. But if Phobos found out she was infatuated with a rebel leader, which no matter how much she denied it, she _was_, then he'd try to kill Caleb. "Portal here! Here! Here!" And no matter what methods she used to hide it, no matter what she'd done, he always found out. "…Caleb…" He looked at her, the words on her lips as the last thought of Phobos echoed in her head. _Always_.

****Rebel Fire****

"Ms Lair!" Her maths teacher hollered. She looked up from the scribbles that coated two full pages of her math's copy and quickly slammed it shut as she answered, "Yes Mr Finch?" "That looks very interesting. Rather creative. Care to share with the class?" Several students looked over at her with intrigued stares as she shook her head politely. The enquiring gazes of Elyon, Cornelia and Hay Lin met hers and they quickly turned around as she glared at the two Guardians pointedly, instead offering Elyon a 'tell ya later' smile. Taranee stayed face down in her copy, writing down the equations from the board. She knew what it was about. Irma had fumed at her for ten minutes about the 'unbelievably important super cryptic mega crucial text' Will had sent and had continuously repeated what she could remember until she'd written it down. And now, she'd spent the better part of three classes trying to decode it, stating it was a warning about Phobos. "No thanks sir, people might try and steal my creative vision." The teacher let out an amused chuckle, sending her a look she knew all too well and then turning to the board to continue explaining how to solve simultaneous linear equations. He and Irma got on fairly well. She had a very plan-wise brain that was capable of doing an awful lot of complicated maths and Mr Finch appreciated her casualness about it. So whenever she slacked off or didn't pay attention, he'd let it slide with _the look_, the 'pass the next exam or you get detention next time' look. It was their silent agreement that as long as Irma passed tests and exams, then she would get away with certain things in class.

Sending a lop-sided grin at the staring pupils, she opened her copy and picked up her pen, preparing herself to try and decode and remember more when a thought occurred to her. What were Will and Caleb doing right now? She'd seen the rebel that morning, who'd immediately become flustered when Will was mentioned, though she'd filled Hay Lin in on the 'name game' and so they'd referred to her as 'Carrot Top', 'Red Riding Hood', which Caleb seemed to understand the basic gist of after Hay Lin explained a bunch of random fairy tales to him when he arrived, and 'Angel'. In those few moments of adorable awkwardness, Will and Caleb had become her new favourite couple, having just signed themselves up on Hay Lin and Irma's matchmaking list. On one page of her copy, was the text message, the translations and the words she'd subbed in for what she couldn't remember and then subsequently crossed out because they didn't fit. On the other page of her copy were possible couple names for Will and Caleb. It seemed to frustrate her as much as the text message because she just couldn't find the right one, let alone think of a decent one. 'Willeb' sounded weird. 'Calill' sounded too much like a boy's name. And they were the first two normal ones. The more wacky and random included; 'Puppy Brown Eyes', 'Meridian Mysteries' and 'Carrot Top and Thumper'. Irma had discovered that morning; Caleb had a habit of tapping his foot in odd and uncomfortable silences, instantly reminding her of the little bunny from 'Bambi'.

Brushing everything out of her mind, she concentrated. She focused on things they did, who they were. _Well,_ she thought, _Will is fiery and Caleb is…_ Snapping her fingers she hastily wrote down the idea, ignoring her teacher's befuddled look as she grinned insanely. She had got it. The perfect couple name. Their name; Rebel Fire.

* * *

**So, there you have it. In case it wasn't obvious to some people, or the clues and statements didn't make sense, because I do tend to not make sense sometimes, Phobos is Will's brother and she's his favourite sister. Chapter 13 will finish up about the key and will clue Irma in on certain things. Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So my friends, readers and reviewers, here it is! The next chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

_Gentle tear drops reflected the rain as a mother looked down on to her child. Flaming red locks and bright cinnamon eyes greeted her eyes as she let out small tears of happiness. It was September, and her first daughter was born. And all the mother could do was cry. Crying tears of joy, of happiness, of glee. Though it was odd. Neither she nor her husband had red hair, but she supposed it was from her grandparents' generation. She cautiously pecked the little girl's head, smiling wildly at her as the curious little brown eyes blinked, taking in everything. She was quite like her older brother, Phobos. He too took in fine details, curious and suspicious. The nurse smiled at her kindly, gesturing for the baby. "What will her name be, my lady?" The nurse, Helena, had helped Queen Weira birth her son, Phobos and was considered a friend to the Queen in many ways. She helped her so much and the Queen greatly appreciated it. "Wilhelmina, Helena. Her name shall be Wilhelmina." _

_With that, Helena carried the baby out of the Queen's sight, taking her to the nursery where a tall, thin long-haired blonde boy stood, watching from the corner. "Good evening, my Prince." She curtsied, placing the little princess in the crib and covering her in the softest of woollen blankets to keep her warm. "What is it, Helena?" The boy asked, stalking towards her as he tried to see what lay in the cradle. "Tis a baby, Phobos. A new healthy baby sister." Curiosity lit his blue eyes as he gazed down at the child, allowing the nurse to leave. The little baby appeared to be sleeping, but the moment he reached out to touch her, her eyes opened. Startling cinnamon that both intrigued and unnerved him with their depth stared at him as tiny fingers gripped his hand. He expected her to cry or whine or be frightened of him and do both, but she remained quiet as if a mute. But Helena had said she was healthy and so she couldn't be mute. Her little hands pulled on his fingers, pulling him closer as one hand reached out towards him, tugging playfully on a loose lock of his blonde hair. He smiled slightly, taking her up into his arms unsurely as she played with his hair. He found she amused him, if only slightly, as she tugged on the strands. "What an interesting little thing." He whispered, pulling his hair from her grasp as she tried to experimentally put it in his mouth. A door opened, causing the prince to turn towards it where he saw his uncle, his mother's brother, smiling at him. He appeared confused as the man stared at him, trying to understand before he realized he too was smiling. Actually __**smiling**__. "You like your sister, do you Phobos?" He nodded, ducking his head slightly out of embarrassment. The man stepped towards him, grinning as he placed a hand on his back. "Do you know her name?" "She has one?" The older man chuckled out of amusement before nodding. "Wilhelmina, Phobos. That is her name." "Wilhelmina." he muttered, trying it out on his tongue before nodding. "It sounds nice...like it suits her." His uncle nodded, turning to leave and go visit his own sister before glancing back at the prince again to see the little girl had gotten a grasp of his hair, the prince smiling at her as he poked her nose. They looked...normal. Like a proper brother and sister. Jaden smiled at his nephew. Maybe there was hope for him to change yet. _

****Rebel Fire****

The overhead bell of the restaurant chimed as the Guardians entered the Silver Dragon, Cornelia brooding, Taranee thinking and Hay Lin and Irma talking excitedly about making 'Rebel Fire' official. The restaurant was empty, Yan Lin having closed up early for several reasons; the lack of customers, the arrival of her friend, the disappearance of her server and the coming of the Guardians. There wasn't much point to keep it open. Yan Lin and Halinor looked up with a knowing glance at the children's arrival as Cornelia groaned, "You've barely known them for five minutes and you're already trying to set them up!" "Hush Corny! I know more about them in five minutes than you could in three days!" Taranee adjusted the frames of her glasses as Cornelia seethed at her nickname. The Fire Guardian glanced around the restaurant sparingly, taking note of the new face while Hay Lin took note of the two absences, completely oblivious to the argument about to kick-off as she asked, "Hey guys, where are Will and Caleb?" Irma tore her gaze from the blonde, glare firm in place as she looked around to find the Asian girl was right, they weren't there. She caught the silent conversation between Yan Lin and another old woman and cocked an eyebrow. Who was she?

"Yo Yan, who's your friend?" She asked as Hay Lin furrowed her brow. A few days ago she was addressed as Mrs Lin and now she was 'Yan'? Did she miss something? Was Irma speaking with her grandmother behind her back about something other than boys or had she just lost her manners again? "Guardians," the woman nodded, "this is Halinor. The former Guardian of Fire, a past member of the Council of Candrakar and an old friend of mine. She is also Will's caretaker." Irma stared at them, arms crossed over her chest and foot tapping. On a side note, she would've teased her friend that she'd look like Halinor when she got older, wrinkled with greying hair, but she was thinking and that required…_the serious face_.

So, Halinor was the Fire Guardian, Yan Lin was air, Cassidy was water and Nerissa was the Keeper. But who was the Earth Guardian? Yan Lin said they were a complete set, Guardians and Keeper, but who controlled Corny's element. "You know, Mrs Lin, you still haven't said where Will and Caleb are," Taranee pointed out as the older woman, Halinor, stood from her seat, acknowledging the group with a polite nod. "The rebel leader—" "Caleb." "—right, Caleb. Caleb is returning a stolen guard's key to a spy in the castle. Wilhelmina is escorting him." Irma nodded, completely fine with it as she thought before the words registered in her mind and she jumped, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape as she gasped. If Will went with him to Meridian, Caleb would be on his own. The girl had wanted to stay at the palace, the Guardians had basically kidnapped her and convinced her to stay a while, but if she got the chance to go back, there would be no one preventing her. But Irma wasn't worried about her coming back, no. Halinor was here, her caretaker, Will _had_ to come back. Irma was worried about Caleb. When Will abandoned him, as she no doubt would, Caleb would be alone in a palace full of angered guards, a pissed off Prince Phobos who would've without a doubt been worried out of his mind about his companion, and Lizard Lips. How in hell would he escape?

"We've gotta go!" Cornelia enthused. All eyes turned to her and she meekly offered, "They might need our help." The other Guardians agreed immediately, brushing off the unbelievably dark blush on the Earth Guardian's cheeks before Irma thought of something. How would they get to Meridian? After Will had pulled Caleb through with her enhanced strength, they had closed the portal. There was no way they could just reopen it. Unless Yan Lin had failed to mention that as a Guardian power. But Irma trusted the woman…somewhat, and she believed that she would've been told. Or at the very least, Yan Lin would've hinted at it and Irma would've connected the dots. But she hadn't said anything, so it was far from likely.

A series of crashes and bangs drew everyone outside to the dumpster in the alley. Trash was being flung left and right, splattering, clattering and smashing into the cement. Irma led the way to the rubbish tip, hands pressed together like a gun as she readied herself when out popped their answer. Blunk; the portal sniffing passling.

****Rebel Fire****

"You never said anything to my question," Caleb whispered. They had walked to the village in search of disguises and Angel had still not said anything regarding her name. She shrugged her shoulders, her face the image of innocence as she replied, "You never asked a question. You hinted towards a request for my name. You merely suggested I tell you, _which_ I shall not do." He frowned as she laughed to herself, observing the many stalls and houses. She didn't venture from the castle much, and whenever she did, she was driven in a carriage with curtains drawn over the windows, never permitted to look outside into the streets. It was very dark, she noted, wet after it had rained. There were few people wandering about on the narrow streets and it only made the demand for disguises greater. "Well, I would still like to—" "Hey! You! Stop!" The duo turned around to see a guard on patrol pointing at them, hand resting on his sword hilt. "Rebel scum! I'm taking you in! Come here!" Sharing a glance, they agreed, taking off in a heated sprint around the corner, into the alley.

Speeding down the alley, they found it split into two pieces, much like the halls of the castle. "Left!" Caleb exclaimed, shoving Will in that direction and leading her through a series of zigzags. Once they were sure they had lost the guard, he pulled her arm jerking her around the next corner only to crash into four cloaked figures. "Well, fancy seeing _you_ two _here_."

Will looked up, ready to curse the person who spoke out of it when she saw a familiar face under the hood of the cloak. Irma. The Guardians. Of course they'd be here. They all smiled slightly at her and Caleb while Irma helped her up, offering her a cloak. "Got one spare, doll-face. We're going into this Phantom of the Opera style! Get hooded up!" Will complied slipping the brown material around her and pulling the hood up as she turned to Caleb. Hay Lin was trying and failing at helping him up as he sat there, humoured. Will paused a second, ready to tell him he had to get up by himself when she remembered. She had super strength. "'Scuse me." She said politely, before taking Caleb's hand and pulling him up to stand with a light tug. "Not so macho now, are ya?" She teased as he rolled his eyes. Of course she would say something like that. He was about to retort when the splash of someone running through a puddle came to their attention. The guard. "Hey!" he called out, still running, "you rebel! Get back here!" The Guardians prepared themselves for a fight, stepping forward and pushing Caleb behind them out of sight. They were about to do the same to Will when she stepped into the Guard's sight, pulling her hood down to reveal her face. "Over here!" She called out as Irma stiffened. She would betray them now? "The rebel's over here!" The Guard ran forward, missing Will's wink to the other cloaked figures, stopping to salute her before turning to Caleb. "You dirty rebel scum—" Will tapped his shoulder, noticed in the guard's peripheral vision. He offered a slightly confused look, not turning from Caleb. "Miss?" She coughed into her fist, demanding his attention, and who was he to refuse? Turning his scarred face towards her fully, he questioned again, "Miss?" only to collide with Wilhelmina's fist, immediately falling to the ground with a _thud_. Will paused a moment, grinning before apologizing to Caleb. Her voice dripped with false sincerity and teasing as she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, Caleb! Now you're not the only one who walked into my fist!" The Guardians snickered as Irma turned to the rebel with the Guard's boot in hand. She held it up, sniffing it before waving away the smell with a grimace. "Urgh! Ugly packs a stench!" Throwing it to Caleb as she cringed, holding her nose, a plan formulating in her mind. "Reckon he's your shoe size?"

Caleb pulled the horse to a stop, nodding to the Guard blocking the gates to the castle. He was dressed in a far too large guard's uniform, driving a hay cart. "Hay for Prince Phobos' horses," he croaked, attempting to make his voice sound deep and mature. The guard waved him in, directing him to the stables. Taking note of his surroundings, he pulled up by the stables. Quickly surveying the area, he gave Will and the Guardians the signal to come out of the hay stack, assuring them it was safe. The Guardians merely jumped out of the hay stack, Caleb ignoring them completely as he focused in on Will. She placed her foot on the edge of the cart and Caleb quickly offered her his hand. She took it without question, a brighter gleam in her eyes as he lifted her out, setting her down beside him within breathing space. "Well it's nice to know it'll just get creepier _every_ _time_ we come." Irma chirped. Hay Lin giggled lightly as Cornelia turned to 'Rebel Fire' noticing how close together they stood. Caleb was holding on to her forearm, speaking in quick hushed tones. She frowned as she addressed Caleb, opting for casual rudeness as she drawled, "Well _genius_, how're we getting inside?" In response, he turned to Will with a grin, gesturing for her to step forward and explain. He seemed overly proud of her, like he was stunned by her, amazed by every breath she took and every move she made. Cornelia hardly saw what he saw. She saw a girl, he saw a goddess.

Will glared at him for a moment, waiting until he flinched some before looking to the Guardians in slight shyness. "I have _some_ magic. Specifically, it's called tele-transportation and it means I can move us from here to inside a certain part of the castle. But I can't move us around because Phobos will recognise my magical imprint and come running to get me, meaning you're screwed. I can get us in and out, but we'll have to go by foot inside and give Vathek the key." Caleb grabbed her arm again, staring at her in confusion as the Guardians processed everything. He stared at her sternly, confusion and shock mixing into the blur of emotions in his shaded emeralds. "I never said Vathek's name. I never expressed thought or voiced any idea that _he _was the rebel spy." The Guardians looked up, curious. Irma, the most curious of them all. She was intrigued by her new ally. The girl was a mystery waiting to be unravelled and while she was sure Caleb would love to do it by himself, she found herself piecing together bits of her puzzle, bit by bit. She would discover the truth of this girl soon. But soon would be too far away if Will kept adding new secrets to her batch. The red-head only smiled at him, throwing in a wink as she replied, "What you don't know won't hurt you." _Yet,_ Irma thought bitterly, _What we don't know won't hurt us, __**yet**__._

"Now," Wilhelmina looked the group over with calculating eyes as she enquired, "Who hates planes?" They seemed caught off guard and well, no one could blame them. It was quite a random question to ask in the middle of a rescue mission, but then again, many surprises came from Will. Cornelia and Taranee shyly raised their hands, as if embarrassed, while Caleb enquired what a plane was. He didn't like that there was so much he didn't know. So much he didn't understand. But he supposed, he'd have to adapt. Learn to lean on others and ask for help. It would be a new experience, difficult, but he was willing to try. Will sighed, looking at the pair in sympathy. "Then you're going to hate this," she beamed as they disappeared in a flash of green light, leaving only the dust.

****Rebel Fire****

Cornelia fell to the ground, landing on her ass as Taranee leaned against the wall for support before looking at it in amazement. That hadn't been there a second ago. "You did it!" She shrieked before Will hushed her. She beckoned them forward, watching a green-faced Gaea in caution before walking on with Caleb. The sound of mindless chatter reached their ears as Gaea started squirming. Her skin felt like it was being rubbed raw, itching as she stumbled her way forward, barely catching Irma looking at Will and muttering, "Is this small, blood-sucking insect what I think it is?" Caleb stopped at a corner, pulling the other Guardians behind him as Cornelia continued walking. She reached into her cloak, turning away from the sniggering red-head who nodded solemnly, and tugged out an identical bug before screeching in horror, "Fleas!" Caleb's eyes flashed up in silence as the same fell over the chatter. Looking around the corner, he mentally face-palmed. The Guard's Room. The equivalent to a small army stared up at Cornelia as the three other Guardians rushed to stand by her with a grin. Cloaks flew to the ground in a dramatic fashion as Irma cracked her knuckles, working the creak out of her neck with a shit-eating grin as she exclaimed, "Let's get this party started!"

The Guards all glared at the Guardians, fighting them in large groups. Cornelia stood spinning gleefully on a wooden table she'd brought to life, Taranee throwing fireballs and large flaming rings at her attackers with more confidence than ever seen before. Hay Lin was diving in between the men, laughing as she flew through them, clusters of guards smashing into each other as they failed to catch her. Irma was using her hands like a gun, shooting bursts of water at them in her own psychotic laughter, making wise cracks. It all seemed to go well, even for Caleb who slammed shields into their faces, fighting like only a trained warrior could as he tried to draw all their attention away from his girl, before a guard escaped him and attacked Will.

The axe landed hard in the stone floor, barely a centimetre between it and her foot. She stared at its wielder incredulously as she gulped heavily, thoughts crowing in on her. This wasn't the first time her brother's promise was broken. And after many attempted and successful kidnappings, she had accepted that the rebels and Phobos' other enemies would ensure she was never safe at home; it was one of the reasons she lived in Earth's safety with Halinor. But never, not once, had a member of her brother's guard attacked her. Never had the young princess been harmed by any guard or creature under her brother's control. The beastly man looked her in the eyes with pure hatred burning in their depths before it shifted, faded and was replaced with another emotion. He began stumbling backwards, as if only now realizing who she was, and he clambered back in fear.

Prince Phobos used to bring Wilhelmina to the throne room, often using her to scare or torture people, threaten them and instil the fear of the Gods into their hearts. Any guard who joined the ranks was warned, cautioned and threatened that should they anger, harm or frighten the Princess, then they were at her mercy. And not even Phobos could intervene.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry, maje—" _Slap!_

The sound of skin hitting skin, flesh colliding against flesh echoed in the hall as everyone stopped their own battles, watching as the guard tumbled to the ground several feet away from where Will was stood after backhanding him. He coughed slightly, blood protruding from a cut in his face as he shook. He didn't dare move in fear she'd only kill him. A burning red rage, as hot as the once burning three faces of Meridian's suns, encased her as she strode towards him, lifting him by the diagonal leather strap of his sheathe and glowering at him. Fear was etched into every feature ass he held him up for the crowd of men. The Guardians had backed out of their circle of enemies, coming closer together in a protective stance as Will stood glaring into the packs of guards who cowered before her. "Do you know who _I_ am?" She enquired as they quickly nodded. She was the child of fire. White hot rage burned in her veins and the flames of her fury licked at her enemies, scorching them as fear melted into them, becoming blood. "Then you should be able to understand that what I say _is_ rule." They nodded again. Her confidence returned as she thought of her brother and his act of betrayal to her that she now knew as truth. But she brushed it off and continued with her demand. "The Guardians shall not be harmed. You will cease fighting them at once." Many nodded, grudgingly but accepting it until one voice called out, "Why! So they may escape? We follow no orders of a traitor!" Instantly the man who spoke was flat on his back with the guard Will had held on top of him as she hissed, "I am no traitor!"

Irma and Hay Lin shivered, feeling ice tingle their spines at the coldness of her voice. She was commanding and scary now, not like what she was before. Her playfulness and wit had disappeared, replaced with cold detachment and fierce anger. Irma gathered the Guardians behind the red-head, watching the guards squirm under her scrutiny. She believed what Will had said, understanding in her shame, that maybe she was wrong about the girl. Will was trying to protect them, and for that, she stood behind her, allowing the girl to do so. "What will Phobos think, milady? He shall see you a traitor." The man who spoke, one of the officers, stepped forward and Will's shoulders slumped slightly as she replied, "He shall see what he sees. Hear what he hears." She paused, turning around, her head hanging low, "But he shall hear _nothing_ from _you_." Looking straight at Irma and Hay Lin, jabbing her thumb in the opposite direction with a, for lack of a better word, _evil_ smirk on her face, she asked, "Think you can wrap this up?" The duo looked at each other, bobbing their heads in agreement as they took to the air, combining their elements before any could react, freezing the men in place as Caleb approached. "We _need_ to find Vathek." Will shook her head, gesturing for them to follow her as she ran out of the room, calling over her shoulder. "It's too late! This way! They'll throw him into the Abyss of Shadows."

****Rebel Fire****

The Abyss of Shadows was a seemingly bottomless put where extremely dangerous enemies or traitors to Phobos were thrown. It was in a cavern a short distance away from the dungeons and the Guard's Room. The large stone walls turned into rock and clay, natural earth with its stalactites and stalagmites. Rumour had it that you fell forever, your screams echoing in the cavern for all eternity. The Abyss wasn't created; it was just there in the heart of the castle, the royals' home having been built around it. There was legend, a fable or a true tale, no one knew, but there was a story, of the first prince of the palace. It was said the young Prince discovered the Abyss while exploring his new home. Supposedly, the Abyss was alive and cared not for the difference between royal and traitor, swallowing the prince and ensuring he was never seen again. It was Phobos' fear of the Abyss that prevented Will from ever seeing it, but she never believed the stories. She believed that those who respected the pit wouldn't be consumed and that Phobos feared because he had no respect.

"Will, where is it?" Hay Lin enquired before the sound of more chatter reached their ears. Manipulating the winds, she allowed the others to hear the words quite clearly. _"Say hello to the other conspirators for me!"_ Instantly Will's legs pumped harder as she sprinted into the cavern. "You'll get to do that yourself," she snarked, jumping up and preparing to punch the man when he was revealed, turning in time to catch her fist. "Milady Wilhelmina." He smiled as she gasped. Raythor. He pulled her into a quick hug, releasing her just as fast when he received no reply. "Milady, do you not recognise me? It is I, Raythor, your protector!" She nodded, feeling rather numb about what she'd have to do when the Guardians entered the cavern, Irma bending over her knees as she panted, "Jesus Will! You run _fast_!" Raythor pulled the princess behind him, out of fear as Irma looked up. Her face paled dramatically and she thought she was going to be sick. She wasn't wrong. Will was going to betray them, here and now. It was obvious. The temporary Guardian Leader glanced towards Taranee to see her taking care of the furry Lurden. A fireball was swinging back and forth in front of the hairy creature's eyes as Taranee spoke monotonously, "You are _sleepy_, not to mention _ugly._" Hypnosis. Of course. It seemed to work though, as the Lurden quickly collapsed, his eyes crossed under his eyelids.

"Milady, run, I shall take care of the Guardians—" The warrior reached for his sword only to find it missing. Spinning to face Will, he found her hands tightly gripping the handle, the sword's blade pointed at his throat. The Guardians' eyes widened as did Caleb's. He had heard of Raythor protecting a companion of Phobos'. If it was Will, then their bond was told to be unbreakable, and she was about to harm the man who treated her as a daughter. "I offer you a chance, _Raythor_." Irma barely withheld a gasp. The crystal…the image…That was Raythor? She examined him and nodded to herself, earning a questioning glance from Cornelia, but she shrugged it off. She couldn't possibly force Will to sacrifice her protector, her guard, her _friend_ for the Guardians, could she? The answer came when she made no movement, no sound coming from her other than her breathing. She _could_.

The soldier reached for the hilt of a small dagger, sneakily, but Will swatted his hand with the weapon, drawing blood as it grazed his skin. "You are a good man, Raythor and have defended me well, but some things with the Prince are _not_ adding up." Her eyes glazed over slightly as she thought of her newest knowledge. The Prince, her _brother_ had _lied_ to her. It wasn't a possibility, it was true. Phobos had lied to her and it shook her at her core. But she steeled. "He has told me so much and most of it…lies." "Milady, what're you talking abou—" "I saw the village, Raythor. The people live in poverty! It is lies and until I find something of truth," she breathed in heavily as Caleb's brow furrowed, she'd never seen the village? She didn't _know_ that the people lived in poverty? Maybe with this new frame of mind… "I'm siding with the Guardians."

Irma gulped heavily as she thought of her former accusations to the red haired girl. She thought she would betray them, and yet here she was, telling her trusted protector that she was _siding _with the Guardians. She felt like slapping herself, but ignored it as Will continued. It was in everyone's best interest if they paid attention. "I shall uncover my own truth. So, I offer you a choice. Leave with me or by yourself at the very least, _or_ be used to allow Vathek his place in the Guard—" "But he is a traitor!" Will glared at him. A sight the man hadn't seen since she was first assigned a guard that she felt she didn't need, and he found himself wounded. Not by the weapon, but by the daggers her eyes sent towards him. "He is no traitor to _me_. He defended me just as valiantly as you did and if it weren't for Vathek, I wouldn't know who I am in this world. I would be just as ignorant as my _sister_." The guard stepped back, bowing his head as Will continued to hold the sword at his neck height, the Guardians merely letting her lead this event. They could all tell that she needed to do this, and most were happy to allow her to lead, she had lead them this far and could finish the mission. Although _someone_ didn't appreciate her leadership, she too agreed it was a good idea, an unspoken one, but an intelligent one. "What must I do?" "Call another guard; tell him to watch the prisoner. Hay Lin and Taranee will move further back into the hallway. They'll 'attack' you and then fake kidnap you. We've got here covered. We'll meet up back at the portal, okay?" Raythor grudgingly nodded, accepting his weapon back and embracing the young girl. He truly did worry for her. "I hope you understand what Phobos will do to you should he find out." "It is time he understands I am old enough to choose for myself. He has no right to dictate me anymore." Raythor released her, holding her by the shoulders as he whispered, "A fine Queen you will be." A statement far from any truth when fate intervened.

Raythor stared harshly at the guard. The man was foolish but no idiot and so for Raythor acting as himself without any glitches was important. "The traitor has made a last request for water. Guard him and make no attempt to leave or abuse him in my absence. His suffering will be in the Abyss and in the Abyss alone." The guard, Turk, jerked his head in understanding and Raythor quickly wandered out of the cavern, taking the desired hallway only to meet the fire and air Guardians. They were waiting for him as planned.

Suddenly, he was caught in a barrage of winds and fireballs until his sword was clattering to the ground with him several feet away. The duo seemed to share a common thought, almost like they had telepathy as they approached him. "Betray us," the fire Guardian, Taranee, hissed, flames licking her fingers, "and Will won't be able to save you." He shook his head. The Guardians didn't frighten him at all in comparison to the Prince. He had seen some of Princess Wilhelmina's punishments and lessons, he had even witnessed several _'kidnappings'_ and they had forced his loyalty from the Tyrant. It had been lost from him long ago. He would always side with Wilhelmina if it meant being able to protect her, the girl he viewed as his daughter, from that monstrosity. "No one could force me to betray my loyalty." "You're betraying your Prince." The air Guardian countered. She seemed to be calculating something, studying him and it unnerved the soldier. "The Prince is not my Prince. He rules with fear and abuse and has never held my loyalty. Only the lady Wilhelmina." The Guardians nodded, seemingly satisfied before they grabbed him under his arms and carried him to the nearest window. It appeared Will had quite the effect with the guards of the castle. Good or bad, they weren't quite sure. But no one would know until they knew _her_.

****Rebel Fire****

The new guard, Tork, laughed as he faced Vathek. "Raythor is too honourable!" He scoffed before raising his hand to slap the traitor. Will shivered from her hiding place with the Guardians and Caleb as a wind blew through the cavern, stopping the man where he stood as a voice whispered in the air, _"Those who lack respect are swallowed."_ The trio behind the young princess looked frightened, but Will merely whispered in what she hoped was reassurance, "It's just the Abyss. Those of no respect are swallowed; those who show and earn respect are honoured with their lives." Another wind whispered in the hallow area, snaking around her as it whistled in the tunnels, a voice as cold as ice speaking again, _"The lady is correct. Honest in her ways. And for that respect ye are spared."_ "What lady?" Tork bellowed before Will rose from her perch behind a rock, signalling their plan was in motion. The sudden shuffling of her feet dragged the guard's attention to her as he scoffed again. "She is no lady. Just a wench."

If Will was not annoyed and angry already, then at that moment she sure as hell was. But no emotion was displayed on her face as she tilted her head to the side in an inquiring fashion. "Is that any way to treat the _child of fire_?" Caleb gasped, drawing Irma's attention as well as Cornelia's. Evidently he'd heard of this other name Will was addressed by, and from his expression, it was not a good thing. He signalled for them to stand and they revealed themselves to the guard, Caleb cracking his knuckles intimidatingly. Tork shook where he stood as Will stepped forward, slamming her fist into his face as she nodded, "Thought not." She extended a hand as she gestured for Vathek to come closer, readying him for his moment. Her extended hand was filled with the cold of a key which she quickly placed under the guard's holster. "Vathek," she nodded as he cupped his hands over his mouth like a megaphone, and yelled out, "Guardians! Help! There are Guardians in the castle!" Will lay him down on the ground, making him appear as though he'd been hit and stood with the others. "Let's just hope this works." She muttered as Irma gestured for her to go, before her tele-transported away to find Taranee and Hay Lin, leaving the trio to face the coming storm.

****Rebel Fire****

The serpent man rounded the corner, seeing the Guardians of Water and Earth with the rebel leader. He noticed a guard and the prisoner on the ground, seemingly unconscious and yelled out on instinct, "S-Seize them!" The Earth Guardian mocked a wave, raising her hands to the rock ceiling. She grinned at him as her fingers crunched and the rock above fell in an avalanche.

Gritting his teeth, he groaned, shoving rubble away and clearing his sight only to learnt the intruders had left. He turned to his platoon and yelled, "S-Search the tunnels-s!" They quickly ran off, each gripping their weapons tightly as they tried to escape the snake's wrath. Fuming, he slithered his way towards the guard. Cedric yanked him up by the holster as he woke, immediately sputtering out, "It was the Guardians! They took me by surprise, sir! Must've come for this traitor." Cedric shook him angrily. Guards were idiots! "Then why did _he_ call the alarm! Why did they _leave_ him here?!" The guard shrugged his shoulders and something clattered to the ground. Looking down, Cedric found the metal of a key entered his sight. The missing key. Tork looked fearfully into the snake's fiery eyes as he stuttered, "N-No, I-I didn't!"

Vathek slowly stirred, pretending to wake, rubbing his head as if he'd been injured. The lizard man turned to him, throwing Tork to the ground beside him like the trash he viewed him as. "Where is Raythor?" he questioned as Vathek groaned. "My las request was a drink of water. He went to fetch it and never returned. Then the Guardians attacked—" "Take the guard to the pris-sons-ss! Then back to your pos-st!" Vathek nodded, internally beaming, grabbed the man by his arms and dragged him away as another guard, an advisor to the general approached. "Sir," he saluted as Cedric nodded, intrigued. "Evidence of two Guardians was found in a tunnel along with this—" he paused before pulling out a freshly polished and sharpened sword, engraved with the name 'Ceral'. Raythor's dead wife's name. His sword. Cedric's slitted eyes widened at the implications. Raythor never let anyone touch his weapon, the sword was always in his possession. For this to have happened—"I must speak with Prince Phobos." He announced, slithering off towards the throne room. The Prince would not be pleased. Especially not on this day.

"The Guardians have what? I beg your pardon, Cedric, I must've miss-heard you. I believe you said the Guardians have _kidnapped_ one of my generals." He seethed. The Prince was in an especially foul mood. Today was one of a lot of days in the year when he was worse than Earth's Satan. There were many days, in one month and he just, couldn't control himself. He hated everything and many found that to approach the Prince on these days, would be signing your own death certificate. No, he was not PMSing. This day was one of the many days frowned upon by the Prince as on this day, six years ago, his favourite sister was kidnapped. Sure, it happened many times, and most of them were his fault. But this one kidnapping, that caused cold-fear, was the only one where he failed in finding her. Nobody dared to disturb his brooding on this day or may the Gods save them. "I did, sire. It is true. And it gets worse—" "Worse? I'm sorry, how could this get worse!" "They appeared at the _Abyss of Shadows_. Not even the rebels know where that is in the castle." The younger man clicked his tongue, frowning. "What are you implying, Cedric?" The serpent himself cringed as he prepared to answer. If any other man were to say this, they would cower too, but he steeled. "I believe Princess Wilhelmina has assisted them. I believe," he breathed, "she has betrayed you."

****Rebel Fire****

The green light, slowly becoming familiar to the Guardians appeared, disappearing as fast as it had come and leaving Will, Caleb, Irma and Cornelia in its place. Hay Lin, Taranee and Raythor had been collected and left by the portal, waiting for Will to get the others. They were surprised it took as long as it did but surprise was quickly placed with concern and sympathy when they saw Caleb was basically holding Will up. Her breathing was laboured and a light sheen of sweat was covering her face. "You okay Will?" Hay Lin asked as the older girl nodded. "I'm fine, just tele-transporting takes a lot of energy. You guys will be able to do it soon too, but you're connected to these balls of mystic energy called aurameers. It's where you draw your magic from. But I draw magic from myself, so it takes my own energy. I'll rest up and be fine," she looked pointedly at Caleb and he agreed offering a simple, "It helped." Irma's brow furrowed again, something that Cornelia had told her would put worry lines in her skin, but she didn't care. Wasn't Will connected to an aurameers as well, even if she hadn't officially claimed the title of Keeper? Or would she be connected to the aurameer when she was connected to the Heart? It seemed so confusing, yet Will seemed to know so much, yet she was oblivious to her fate. "Hey Irma! You comin'?" The red-head and her brunette walking stick were the last two on Meridian's side of the portal. They were waiting for her. Or Will was waiting for her and she was forcing Caleb to hand back and wait too. The Guardian could hear Will saying waiting for friends was important as Caleb argued that they could wait on the other side of the portal. Irma perked up a bit. Maybe Cornelia was right. It took more than five minutes to know a person. But maybe it only took five minutes to like them. To become friends.

Will lay in bed that night in her night-gown, reading. A glass of water sat on her bedside table and her lamp glared harsh light at her, but she didn't mind. She was trying not to worry, to just clear her mind. "Dear, may I sit?" She jumped at the sound of Halinor's voice. The girl hadn't even noticed her come in. Nodding, Wilhelmina put in her bookmark, leaving the novel closed on her table. "What're you thinking about, Wilhelmina?" The older woman knew her Goddaughter well enough to know she read to escape the worries of this world and delve into another world with more problems than she had. It helped put things in perspective. It made her feel better, think clearer, see things she had missed. "What if Cedric comes here? He'll see Raythor." The woman shook her head, brown eyes warm. "The Oracle has promised me a favour. And that favour has been….cashed in, you could say. Cedric won't come here." Will nodded again, wriggling further down into her bed and pulling the covers closer. "What else, dear?" "It's nothing just…I am—siding with the Guardians," she whispered before quickly adding, "I still love my brother, I don't wish to betray him. But he's lied to me." Halinor looked at her curiously, brushing some red tendrils from her forehead as she asked, "How did you discover he lied to you, pet?" She sighed, tears in her voice as she croaked out, "The village. He said the streets were bright, full of people and that they had nothing to want for that they wouldn't get, but they live in poverty and the village is in shambles…and I just wish to know the truth, the whole truth and nothing _but_ the truth. But no one can give me that except myself. I do not wish to be told what people think is the truth, I wish to find out what I _know_ is the truth." Halinor bobbed her head in understanding, internally cheering. Placing a kiss on her forehead, she turned off the light and made her way out of the attic. It seemed Will no longer wanted council about anything right now, whether it be enhanced strength or what to do about Phobos. For now, the child just wanted to rest.

So Halinor left the girl in peace, glad that she had set herself on this mission to discover what she needed to know. It meant that Phobos was no longer blinding herself and that she would soon see who he really was. Who knows, maybe the Guardians would be together sooner than believed.


	14. Important AN

**I know, I know, so sorry. I hate when people put up an A/N instead of a chapter, but it's necessary. I am not cancelling the story or putting it on hiatus or anything, I'm just explaining something to you.**

**Before I joined Fanfiction, I basically wrote it with nowhere to post. But I always stopped like a quarter of the way through and never finished. And I am determined to finish this one, no matter what. But because this is roughly a quarter of the way through, I am having some writer's block. I have most of chapter 14 finished and I'm just waiting to add the last few scenes. **

**But I hand write all of Rebel Fire before I type it up, add things, edit it twice and then post it. So it does take a while and I ask that everyone has patience with me. I have a good idea of where the story is going and what happens in the end, I just need to make up the finer details. In the mean time, to help clear me of some of my writer's block for this story, I will be posting other stories, one-shots and stuff for W.I.T.C.H as well as Kickin' it! But I will post chapter 14 soon. I swear. But I haven't been able to write much because of school being back on, my writer's block and then the fact that I have a sport's competition all this weekend. And I've been forbidden from staying up late so I can get some actual sleep because I have to be at the match by 8.00 am. **

**So, I have decided to write most of my stuff during the weekends and some of it in school, (I get like epiphanies in math's class) and then I'll post during the week. Hopefully this'll work out. And I'll be rid of my writer's block soon. Adios!**

**The Phantom.**


	15. Chapter 14

**So, hi people! Wassup? Sorry it took so long, but I had Feile for football last weekend so I couldn't write. On the upside, this should reveal a few questions and chapter 15 is already half-finished. Chapter 15 will take place on the Friday of Will's birthday, I'm saying it's September 17 because I have no actual idea when it is. But in the TV show it's sometime after she starts school, so I guessed September. I also said September because her sister's birthday is in October, on the 31. Anyway, Chapter 15 should be finished by this weekend and updated, so I hope you're all cool with that. So...here it is**

* * *

_A woman sat calmly in her rocking chair, holding a bundle in a white cotton blanket lined with the same coloured silk. It caressed the bundle's skin and kept her warm, like her mother did. The woman wore a long nightgown, covered by her dressing gown. It was made of the same cotton and silk of her daughter's blanket. She sang softly to the child, adoring her in the way only a mother could as she watched her baby sleep. The burning red locks of the little girl looked like a fire had engulfed her head, but the woman could clearly see streaks of gentle blonde running through it, but it could only be seen by attentive eyes. Beneath closed eyelids lay the most gorgeous dark chocolate brown eyes the woman had ever seen. But they too leaked other colours into them. Yellows, reds and blues specked across her brown eyes, making them brighter than they already were. She looked nothing like the woman's son; Phobos. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a cold expression for everyone who wasn't family. He distrusted so many people that his mother worried if there was something affecting him. But he'd reassured her he was only suspicious. Like his sister appeared to be. Any nurse, who she had not already seen, was under the baby's suspicion even though the little girl was too small to understand her own behaviour. The woman smiled at the little girl, her little Wilhelmina, before standing from her rocking chair and placing her in the crib, readying herself to go to retire with her husband in their room. Wilhelmina squirmed softly, adjusting her position in her crib until her eyes flashed open, and her mother withheld a screech of shock as bright purple irises stared back at her._

_"Be calm Weira, your daughter merely reflects my magic." The voice behind her caused her to jump, frightened, but she quickly regained her composure to face the man behind her. He was bald, wearing long floor-length robes and his eyes were brown, radiating detachment, calm and peace. The Oracle. He rubbed a hand over his tattooed head as Weira's gaze burned into him. "Please, Queen Weira. I mean no harm to you or the child. I just wish to explain a future event. To caution you…" The Queen nodded, her face void of emotion as she turned back to her daughter, finding the bright purple once in her irises had dulled some but had not disappeared. The Queen was beginning to worry before the Oracle approached, taking the girl into his arms and focusing his eyes on hers. A beam of light shot out of his orbs into the little girl's and the woman was forced to look away. Once she turned back the light had disappeared and Wilhelmina was asleep. The Queen immediately grabbed her daughter from the Oracle, cradling her as she woke up and the woman was startled by what she saw. The dark brown eyes of her daughter had changed, seeming to adapt the purple into them as they became a radiant cinnamon. "What have you done to her?" "Nothing that her future mate will not be able to reverse." The Queen looked at him, stunned. 'Mates' was a common term on Meridian. It was the first stage of marriage, a ritual before the full official ceremony. It involved the mixing of the two people's blood and then the drinking of it. It sealed them as a part of each other and they became permanently bonded to each other until they died. But to know the Oracle knew her daughter's mate was unbelievable. "You know who she'll be mated to?" The Oracle nodded. "A rebel of sterling green eyes, as bright as emeralds." Rebels? The question was lost as the Oracle delved into the future event with her, explaining to her what would happen to her children. Queen Weira received many shocks, both sorrowful and joyful…Phobos' turning, the birth of a second daughter…but the saddest of shocks, she realized, was when she looked at her baby daughter. Wilhelmina's ultimate duty as a sister…she would—_

****Rebel Fire****

Sunday night. Almost a week had passed since returning the key and Will was continuing to question the things people told her. The group of young teens were sitting in the Lin family basement, their new headquarters, chatting away mindlessly. It was the kind of thing close friends did to distract themselves, to release all their worries and just relax. It was the kind of thing that young princesses like Wilhelmina never got to do, because she never had any real friends. They babbled on about the newest of gossip, in their own little world when the red-head walked in, looking at them curiously. These were the Guardians of course, why were they just sitting around here, talking? She'd never realized that they were girls as well, and that they had normal lives to live as well as Guardian lives. Will's life was always anything _but_ normal. Or at least the Earthen type of normal. Her life was what could be expected for the princess sister of the Tyrant of Meridian. "When's the next Guardian mission?" she enquired as the girls stared at each other. Were these things planned? Irma shrugged her shoulders, "We don't plan these things, we just go when we're needed." The red-head gaped at her a moment before sighing heavily. So much for the legendary strength and brilliance of the Guardians. _Although_, she thought, _they are down the Keeper. It's said she leads them all…Maybe they just lack the ability to be as great without the fifth._ "No battle plan? Nothing?" Her hopes rose with their hesitation before Cornelia slowly nodded with her assumption. "We got nothing, Will. We're called upon. No call, no answer. Simple as that." The others sipped their lemonade, agreeing with the blonde as she groaned. "Phobos is going to wipe the floor with you." She mumbled before Irma tutted, "Wipe the floor with _us_. You're on our team remember?"

As if the Guardians would ever let her forget it. Will frowned slightly, jutting out her bottom lip in a slight pout. Though they irritated her some, she had grown close with the Guardians and considered them, especially Irma and Hay Lin, her friends. Though they lacked the trust for full-fledged I'd-die-in-the-place-of-my-bestie friendship, Will had grown to love them in some way. Irma was the most loyal to her, along with Hay Lin and the duo seemed to trust her, believe in her and hold the upmost faith in her as she did with them. Cornelia remained bitter towards her while Taranee remained closed off, untrusting and unsure. But they were all a form of friends. After she had basically sworn her loyalty to them and helped each in a variety of different ways, they had all more or less accepted her. Though Cornelia still frowned, going from cool and calm with Will to firm dislike and anger when she spoke about Caleb as fondly as she did. Wilhelmina found that being further away from her brother and his rules, his '_guidelines'_, that she and the rebel leader had grown closer and her own acceptance of her feelings grew as they did. It made her wonder why he would ever want to stop her feeling so wonderful. Her stomach rolled over in butterflies at the thought of him and she supressed a grin as she mulled over the Guardians new in-tell.

"So you have no battle plan, no idea how to fight my b—Prince," she covered the mistake quickly, praying that no one heard her slip-up. No one could know her true identity. It was a danger to them, to anyone who knew it, and a risk to their mission against Phobos. "And you're never met the rebels—" "We met Caleb!" Cornelia's face darkened, a negative edge to it as the boy was mentioned and Taranee rolled her eyes. In her opinion, Cornelia took rejection too hard. The only reason the blonde wanted him was because she couldn't have him. He was Will's and even if it wasn't official, a blind man could see that. "Doesn't count—but yet you expect to win the war?" Hay Lin looked at the others, shrugged and then nodded her head enthusiastically. Obviously they were going to win, they were the Guardians. They _had_ to win. Will sighed, taking out her phone. What was she doing? Cornelia stared at her incredulously. What the hell was her phone for? Since when did she _use_ a phone? Over the time they'd spent together, not once had the girl used her phone. Sure, Cornelia knew she _owned_ a phone, but Will failed to use it. Ever. The blonde was under the impression that she didn't like phones or barely understood them because of her Meridian birth, but that wouldn't make sense. She seemed to have been on Earth for long enough and she knew how to work everything else…maybe she was just careless with it and wasn't bothered to answer it or she only used her phone in emergencies? There was silence for a few moments as Will held up her hand with the universal 'one minute' finger signalling them to be quiet. And then, as if she'd ordered it to do so on a cue, it rang.

"Hello?" The speaker's voice was hushed and quick, spitting out rapid words of no relevance as Will nodded her head before shrieking, _"What!"_ Cinnamon eyes widened in alarm and panic and she immediately looked around, pressing the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she snatched her bag and began jamming clothes from around the room into it. No, not just clothes—Caleb's clothes. "Be there in five," she answered quickly before hanging up. She scanned the room for anything she was forgetting and spotted his trench coat beside Irma. Reaching over, she grabbed it, finding Irma giving her an odd look. "What're you taking the rags for?" Taranee nodded her agreement. It seemed that the trio alternated roles. Sometimes Irma was the leader, other times it was Cornelia. Sometimes Irma was the genius, the detective who picked up on everyone's mistakes, other times, though few from what Will had seen, it was Taranee. "It's not a pile of rags, Irma. This is Caleb's coat. It's important to him and he needs it." Hay Lin looked at her with a confused, child-like gaze. "Why are you taking all of his clothes? He's still staying here isn't he?"

Will shook her head. From what she'd just heard from Halinor, the Lin's had kicked Caleb out. The rebel leader had been found in an alley, beaten and bruised, unconscious. It frightened Will that such a strong person could be so easily subdued and knocked out, but there wasn't much that could do that to Caleb in the time she'd seen, including the various bumps and bangs she'd seen him covered in. The news of the attack had circulated to the Lin's who then, being extreme drama queens with an overprotective edge for their daughter's innocence and safety, feared for Hay Lin as she seemed involved with Caleb. The Lin's were the most paranoid people Will had ever met. And out of all of them, Yan Lin and Hay Lin seemed to be the only normal ones. But that seemed surprising considering both were Guardians, one in the 'back then' and the other in the 'here and now'. He was marked as a badass, a trouble maker in their eyes and they didn't want that around Hay Lin. They'd politely asked if there was another place he could be housed to recover as the running of the business kept them occupied too much to care for him properly. To this statement, Caleb had been formally offered a place to stay at Will's house. The thought made her blush. The only males she'd ever shared a home with were Cedric and Phobos. Raythor was an exception as he was always by her side as a parent, a guide and her brother didn't really count much to the same effect as she rarely saw him…or Cedric. This was a new experience for her. Sharing a home with a boy, who she happened to like. He would be housed in the room below her attic. It would hopefully be comfortable for him and he would adapt quickly. Or so was the expectation.

"Sorry Hay-Hay. Caleb's moving into mine. Your parents found out he got jumped and they don't want him around you. So I'll be taking care of him with Halinor and Raythor. Gotta go get 'em, bye guys." With that she flashed them a smile, hastily tele-transporting away leaving the aww's at "_young love"_ to trail after her. Cornelia frowned deeply, drawing a line between her current emotions and brooding that was crossing extremely thin, feeling whatever chance she thought she had with Caleb drift away, trailing after the red-head the rebel was infatuated with. No boy had ever refused her ways, her swinging hips and seductive gaze. But she had never liked them, never felt interested in them, not the way she was interested in Caleb, the way she craved him. She knew it wasn't love, probably lust, but that didn't mean she didn't like him. It didn't mean she couldn't love him in time and him her. But with Will here, everything was complicated and it meant that there was no 'in time'. It meant that there was no chance. It meant that there was no hope.

****Rebel Fire****

Caleb moaned, covering his eyes against the light as the curtains were pulled open, allowing the morning to glare at him, trying to make him drag himself from his bed to avoid the harsh light. "C'mon Sleepy Boy, up off your ass!" Was that—"Will!" he screeched, tumbling to the ground as he stared at her, grinning at him in all her fiery beauty and Caleb found himself blushing as he recalled everything.

_…Flashback…_

_He was walking. Walking towards the Silver Dragon, ready for his shift before going to sleep. He glanced at the glass-faced time teller on his wrist, something he was told was called a 'watch', and found that if he didn't get there in ten minutes, he'd be late. And ultimately fired or working without pay. Looking around his eyes quickly locked on an alleyway and he speedily ran down it. Caleb was nearing the end when a series of loud shouts and the sound of glass smashing caught his attention. The dank of the alleyway, which wasn't as horrible smelling as some places, was quickly filled with a wretched stench, near competing with Blunk. The passling had become a regular for the dumpster behind the Silver Dragon and spent most of his free time with Will, where he actually showered and bathed. Otherwise, he was completely against it. Turning around, he saw a group of men with dark brown bottles, some with clear bottles with white labels that read 'VODKA'. They reeked of a stench like the drunks of Meridian. "Hey you!" One man slurred before a revelation hit him with a fist. These were the drunks of Earth._

_When he woke up, briefly, whole body in agonizing pain, he saw a woman leaning over him. Halinor, if he recalled correctly. She took care of Angel. She looked at him, concerned; before she saw he was awake. "I'm calling Will." She explained, "She'll tele-transport over and get us. Then we can go home and fix you up." She pulled out a phone and then saw Caleb's confused face. "A phone is for talking to people over distance. I'll get Will to show you how to use one." She spoke for several short minutes on the device before seeing his confused expression again. The woman cocked an eyebrow. "Who is Will?" "My Goddaughter." His confusion remained. Her being Halinor's goddaughter didn't clarify anything. If possible it made him even more confused. What was a Goddaughter? A daughter from a God? "What? If she's not tele-transporting into the place of a passling and scaring the shit out of you, you don't recognise her?" His mind struggled for a few minutes, clouded and foggy before it clicked. "Angel?" It suddenly occurred to Halinor that it must be one of the 'name games' Will loved to play with people. The young red head was always far too fond of games. Halinor laughed at the awed expression on his face as he took in the name before he passed out again, allowing himself to be enveloped by the shadows._

_The next time Caleb woke up was to the sting of cold liquid pressed against him. He flinched, feeling it score his flesh, jumping only for soft hands to push him down again. Immediately, he'd known who it was, muttering a soft, "Will?" He felt her hand holding his shoulder tightly still as more of the excruciating liquid was applied. Her hand was tense and he guessed she was annoyed that the game was over. Well, not truly over. His pursuit of her was still on-going. Whether she knew it or not. Caleb hissed, feeling the burn but quickly shut up as she cooed him, hushing him. "S'okay Caleb, it's just going to stop it getting infected." Bandages were wrapped around him, carefully and kindly, just like the first time she'd fixed him up and he finally realized he was shirtless. He felt himself blush a light and fading red at the thought before he thought better. Who cared if he was shirtless? Maybe Will would like him more. Then still, without opening his eyes, he caught her hand as the depression in the bed from her sitting lifted and she moved to get away. He could feel the questioning glance of her stare as he pulled her to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he begged for her to stay. He couldn't explain how he did so much with his eyes closed; he only knew that he knew every plain of her body, every inch of skin like he was a well-educated scholar who'd studied the subject of her body for years. He knew every crevice, every pulse point, ever ticklish region. He knew it all. She stared at him for several moments before relaxing herself, wrapping her own arms around him as she sat perched almost in his lap, his arms tightly ensnaring her. He wished for her not to leave him, to stay with him as he drifted out of consciousness. He was pleased when he felt a soft pressure applied to his lips before she whispered, barely a hair's breath away, "Forever Sleepy Boy."_

Will grinned brightly at him, walking over to him with a gentle sway to her hips. She was alluring to him and she didn't even know it. He didn't want her to, it kept the images and ideas of manipulation for the Prince far from his mind. He trusted her wholeheartedly, but he often felt a nagging sensation in the back of his mind, a niggling feeling that told him to keep his guard up. "Careful Caleb, I just bandaged you up. You're still injured…" she trailed off, helping him up and expertly ignoring the sparks of electricity that buzzed through their meeting fingers. "…school might be traumatic enough without you being physically hurt." He had momentarily tuned out, but he quickly frowned, shaking his head. "School?" The place had been described to him with a range of colourful language and images of horrid creatures by Irma and Hay Lin. They had made Phobos' castle look like the perfect home; like Heaven, and he feared the place like any earth boy would. Red nodded as he full on pouted, looking at her with begging eyes. He didn't want to go there and he wouldn't, not if his life depended on it. "Haven't I suffered enough?"

****Rebel Fire****

The duo marched into the building, Caleb gripping Will's hand tightly as she led him in, ignoring everyone's stares as they watched the two newbies. Will knew new schools like the back of her hand, knowing every rule to follow, who to piss off and who not to, whom to be friends with, who to prank and who to ignore just like evolution did. The last one applied to most of the boys at the school, but some had been briefly summarised by Irma as 'decent' but Will could see she was using the term loosely. The pair were in the 'special' classes for people who needed to catch up in school as they'd been in a 'special situation' at home which prevented them from learning. Caleb was going because it was a requirement and would keep him busy, or so he was told. While Will was going so she could look for her sister. It had been too long since she'd last searched and she vowed to do everything she could to find her, jealousy and envy aside. It was important she found her soon; before Phobos did now that she was one hundred percent sure he'd lied to her. If he could lie so easily to her, the one who loved him and worshipped the cracked and broken path he walked on, then there was no telling what he'd do to the sister he hated who had absolutely no knowledge of him. And Will wanted to protect her sister; above all else, it was her mission.

"Will," Caleb muttered, the name still sending chills of excitement through him. He liked that he knew her name; that he knew a piece of her identity and that he was slowly unravelling the mystery that was Will. He didn't care that Will was technically a man's name as he had learned earlier from Halinor, among other things, that Will's full name was Wilhelmina. She glanced at him with a smile, squeezing his hand reassuringly as she interlaced their fingers, bringing him closer to her side. She saw how all the girls of the school looked at him. Like he was fresh meat and they were the starving carnivorous animals of the world. They stared at him like they were children deprived of sugar, staring into Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. And it irritated her. Will was sure it was her feelings for Caleb making her react this way, but she quite frankly didn't care. The point was, she liked him, and he liked her. He was _hers_. She was _his_. And they better get that through their thick heads soon. "Is this hell? It looks like a prison?" Will snorted, thinking of just how true that statement would be. But her mother had always told her, _"Knowledge is power and with great power, comes great knowledge. It's the same in all worlds and laws and in order to fight, you must know how."_ It was always an incentive to learn; so she could have magic. "It's like a prison Caleb. But you'll learn something here." She replied. His thumb gently caressed her hand and she smiled slightly brighter as they walked towards the office, feeling some of her possessiveness stave off. The only thing that crossed their minds being how perfectly their hands fit together. Like the spaces in their hands and souls were filled by the presence of the other. Like it was meant to be.

****Rebel Fire****

Cornelia was happily chatting away with Hay Lin while Taranee tried to explain Latin to Irma. It was one of the few subjects she was failing, much to her parents' surprise, though none of her friends knew she was actually quite good in school, they only knew her as a prankster. Although, there was the sneaking suspicion that Will knew. She seemed to have a way of finding but anything she wanted to know, like Cornelia and gossip. Cornelia was in the middle of her sentence, ready to continue her rant with a huge gasp of air when the three Sheffield Snobs or Barbie Bitches as they were called cut in. "Hey Corny!" The blonde cringed at her nickname. She was okay with it on the occasional time Irma said it, after all they _were_ friends but these bimbos knew it annoyed her and _weren't _ her friends. There was the difference and it was the one thing that kept Irma alive in comparison to the broken nose Cornelia was tempted to give these three idiots. "What's up dye job?" She shrugged as the bimbos gasped, Hay Lin giggling at their offended expressions. "Whoa, who're you saying has a dye job, Little Miss Anorexic? That's it isn't it? The reason you're wearing that _huge_ shirt?" Another thing the Guardians hated, in fact most people hated, about these girls was that they didn't realize most of the things they used as insults were real problems and that there were people in that condition that needed help. They only saw it as a fault with someone, a piece of ammunition they could use to verbally attack and berate them, humiliate them. And it infuriated everyone. The blonde Guardian was about to retort, as were the others when a new voice cut in, equally irritated, "The only reason you're calling her anorexic is because you're too self-conscious to admit that you feel fat and you're jealous of Cornelia. Now back off and take your eating disorder shit with you."

The voice was soft but harsh. Even though being both was impossible, the person themselves was impossible. There was so much confidence in the voice and a certain defensive edge to it that made Cornelia think it was especially for her. It was like the person couldn't bear to think of her or any of the Guardians getting hurt or believing the bull shit. Irma's eyes lit up with excitement, Hay Lin grinning ear to ear as she bounced on her feet and Taranee let an unsure but friendly smile slip onto her face. It wobbled at the edges with distrust but it remained friendly in composition. The blonde instantly knew who it was. Will. Will was here and she was fighting her battles, defending her like a mother would her child and she hated it. She couldn't explain why, but there was something about this girl defending her that irritated her. "Hey fire hydrant! Butt out! This is _our_ bitch contest." "You know if bullshit could fly, you'd be in fucking orbit. You've obviously won this contest because the only bitch here is _you_." Another scoff came from the bimbos and suddenly they were halfway across the school grounds, angrily muttering to each other. Cornelia turned to glare at the girl as she saw her three friends applaud her. Caleb was standing behind Will, grinning at her and marvelling her like she was a goddess sent from Olympus. It only brought a bitter spark and bite to the blonde as she snarled, "I can defend myself!" Sparing herself the pissed off and shocked stares of her companions; Cornelia gathered her things before stalking off. Only after she left did she feel an intense wave of hurt coming from the same spot she'd just vacated. She quickly turned around to look back and almost choked on the guilt that came crashing down on her. Will's hurt expression burned into her memory.

The girl hadn't appeared with any weakness before today and suddenly she was—The guilt swarmed in her chest as she tried to tear her eyes from the scene, wanting to run over and apologize, anything to get rid of that wounded face. She quickly brushed it off. Sorry was too late now, and it wasn't her fault. Will was the one butting into her business. Cornelia was free of fault. If Will kept to herself then nothing would've happened. It was _her _fault, not Cornelia's.

****Rebel Fire****

Caleb quickly walked into the cafeteria with Will. She had been feeling a bit better since the Cornelia incident and wasn't nearly as wounded as before. It wasn't anyone's fault. Cornelia was just a little pissed off and took it out on Will. She wasn't used to having someone to defend her and stand up for her without earning it, without working for the trust so they would fight for her without hesitation, and Will had done so despite the blonde's dislike of her. It was a change and the girl didn't deal well with change. Or so that was her theory. Caleb knew it was just pure anger at Will for fighting her battles and doing something that made her better than Cornelia, because she would never do that for a stranger. The blonde girl was jealous of Wilhelmina and it was obvious. Will smiled at him, pulling her hand free before heading over to the lunch queue. She was going to snag some edible food while he went to sit with the girls. Irma had warned Will about the food, so she knew what to avoid while Caleb didn't.

At first he'd refused to let her order his food and then bring it to him like a servant, it would make him no better than Phobos who gave her tasks in enemy territory where she could be harmed, but he'd heard it was Will's birthday on Friday and thought Irma and Hay Lin at the very least, might like to know. Cornelia seemed to hate the red-head and while Taranee liked her, the trust for friendship wasn't there. "'Sup Caleb." Irma waved, happily turning away from Cornelia after giving her the evil eye. Caleb liked her. She was laid back and sincere, but above all else, she was tough. She was defensive without being unsociable and unfriendly. She was like Will and accepted people with care and caution, fighting for them once she was sure they could be trusted by her at least. She didn't mind much if certain people didn't trust her back, she was willing to give them a chance either way. He sat down on the plastic chair, straddling it as he leaned his arms on the back of the chair. "Halinor told me something interesting," he started, gaining their attention as he snuck a quick glance at Will, ensuring she was still in line. He'd seen her reaction. She didn't want anyone to know it was her birthday on Friday. She didn't even want him to know it was her birthday and they were, amazingly, closer than the others. It was like she was ashamed. "Well Caleb? This interesting news…" "Will turns fifteen on Friday!" "Friday?" "Yeah." Irma frowned. Will hadn't said anything to her about her birthday. "She doesn't want anyone to know. She almost yelled at Halinor for telling me." Taranee looked at him confused. "Did you say 'Will'?" The rebel grinned while the others finally tuned into the station. He didn't know her name before today. "Halinor told me before Will came to come get me." The others nodded as Hay Lin bobbed her head. That would explain Will's anger towards her care-taker. Giving Caleb information she didn't want him to know. Before anyone could question, Will walked over with a smile, one that hid her sulky expression well. She tightened her smile as she plopped the 'food' on to the table. "And I hope you're poisoned for it." she stated, gesturing to the 'food' as she sat down beside him, "But yeah, me and Hali cleaned him up…well it was mostly me. I cleaned Caleb up, bandaged him and made sure he wasn't broken." _Because broken things can't be fixed,_ she mentally added.

She was broken, on the inside. The people she loved and fought for lied to her, betrayed her. Or they were dead. Promises made to her were broken and the things she was forced to endure were unreal. And it was all because of one person's doing. Phobos. Will knew, inside and out, what it meant to be broken and while she was with these people, people she called friends, and a boy she felt was her love and life, then she would do her best to prevent them from being broken. She looked at the people around her, feeling their casualness radiate into her, pushing her to a state of calm. She was tempted to slouch but decided against it. She needed to remain proper, with the mind of a princess to match the mind of the prince and estimate his next move. Her eyes rolled to see Caleb staring at her curiously. He seemed to be studying everything, questioning everything and Will sometimes found it intrigued her while other times, such as now, it irritated her. She didn't want him to study her. To question her. She didn't want him to discover whose sister she was. She wanted him to like her, to kiss her and hug her, and _love_ her. And if he found out about her brother, then it was obvious that those things wouldn't happen. Ever. The feelings he already possessed for her would be null and void. They wouldn't grow into anything like love, they would dissolve into hatred. And she didn't want that. "You okay?" he whispered, leaning closer as she felt her eyes lock with his and two daggers glare at her. Probably Cornelia. "Yeah." She eased, smiling a little as he nodded, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before walking away to get rid of his tray; leaving the blushing red alone with the teasing of her colleagues.

****Rebel Fire****

Phobos glared at Cedric, attempting to intimidate the snake but the General could see the pain in his eyes and knew it like his own. Cedric's younger sister, Miranda, had gone missing before, she had been tainted and her mind worn down until she could barely function and she had acted in great betrayal. IT had hurt but eventually she had come back and he hoped, for the Prince's sake, that Wilhelmina would see sense and return as well. Though he had a feeling Wilhelmina's leaving and betraying them was her one doing. "How could she?" He mumbled, but Cedric still heard it as if he had shouted. He'd been unable to find the princess and he'd now been unable to approach Wilhelmina. Neither Cedric nor the Prince knew why, but they knew it was magic. "How could she not?" Cedric enquired. Phobos knew what the lizard was insinuating. That it was _he_ who'd driven her away, made her want to go with the Guardians. But he also knew, though it was possible for him to have driven her away, that his sister had screamed for him, desperately tried to escape their clutches. "I may have lied, but the Oracle himself predicted my sister's plunder. He spoke with my mother and told her all I need to know to understand what has happened to her." "Plunder you say?" The serpent's eyebrow raised in curiosity as Prince Phobos nodded. His favourite, impeccable sister had made a mistake? Was it possible? _Well,_ the reptile thought, _she hasn't made a mistake yet._ Or had she? Phobos' ideas of mistakes were often very different to a bystander's ideas and the Prince's ideas were beyond preposterous and radical. They reached a new level of insane in some ways. Just as his punishments did. Cedric knew Wilhelmina followed her gut instinct, a thing fabled to be more powerful than any magic, and by leaving her brother and his wicked ways, she'd proven how strong it was. Maybe now, she would fight her brother, defeat him and take her own ascension to the throne. Or better yet, she'd kill the prince and remove him from the equation all together. Cedric may be a demonic-like snake, but he didn't like the way the Prince treated Wilhelmina. It reminded him far too much of how his sister Miranda was treated and he held resentment towards his Lord for that.

"May I ask, sire, what plunder will this be?" "An easily corrected one. The solution will be astonishing. One that ends a rebellion and returns my sister to my side for comfort. One that shall freeze emeralds in place and crush the hope of my defeat." Cedric stared at the man, even more intrigued than before. What on earth did he mean? What had happened to her? What would he do that would return such a strong willed and grudge-holding girl to his side? The way the Prince's voice faltered was with worry, concern, anger, so Cedric expected it was something bad. But what could it be? Not much could hurt the girl. Sure, she didn't have an awful lot of magic, but she wasn't stupid and she could defend herself. That and her unbelievably fast healing rates meant that she couldn't be injured for more than a few days. "Sire, I'm afraid to say that I'm not exactly…following." The serpent cringed under the man's scrutiny before the razor harp laugh of the prince cut through the air, cackling with humoured bitterness. "Oh Cedric. That was an enjoyable moment I admit, but please allow me to give you a hint. What emerald sees red, and calls young girl's hearts to fight against everything?" The man paused as his comrade began working on the riddle. Phobos and his sister always had had a knack for being cryptic.

To fight against everything would be to…rebel…Emerald that sees? Emerald _coloured_…eyes? A rebel with green eyes that see…_red!_ He gasped. "Your sister is in love with the rebel leader!" Cedric understood the man's hatred for the word, for the feeling that was 'love'. He'd never experience love, neither had the Prince, but he knew that it was something magical. Something of a powerful magic that rivalled the Prince's, another reason that it was hated by the man. The Prince nodded, before grinning almost sadistically. "And I shall save her from the perils of _love_," he spat, "by killing him."


	16. Chapter 15

**So, like I promised, here is the chapter. It's my longest one yet but I just wanted to get this episode over and done with. I warn you though, it ends on a depressing note…ish. But I've already got plans for most of the other chapters, I just have to develop them and add the finer details. So…this should go quite nicely…here it is…**

* * *

_The little princess gazed around the room dreamily, her eyes watching the adults dance. Today was __**her**__ day. It was her birthday. Her fifth birthday of her short life, but she couldn't have been happier. Here she was, surrounded by fine music and presents, and happy people who danced with the upmost grace. Her family and her people. Everything was perfect._

_ A small smile lit up her face as she watched Phobos dancing with a noble girl. Diana. She was charming to him, she casted a spell over the little girl's brother with her enchanting looks and raw kindness. Diana was like her sister as well as Phobos' love. Her long dark brown tresses hung down past her shoulders, shining in the light as she and the Prince waltzed, smiling at each other. Her eyes were the darkest of browns, gorgeous and ensnaring, capturing the soul of anyone to look into them. The little princess and her brother both loved Diana, and she loved them too. Diana cared for the little red-headed girl with sisterly love and she cared for Phobos with the truest of hearts. And soon, if things went according to her parents' plan, Diana and Phobos would be married. "Little Wilhelmina, why do you sit?" The little girl, Wilhelmina looked up to see her guard; Raythor, smiling at her. Raythor was like another father to her, far kinder than her own one at times. Her own father, Philip, was a vile man, who hated her brother. He often put Phobos in his oubliette without food or water for days. A hole in the dungeon floors, completely magic proof, a prison reserved especially for Phobos. It was one of the reasons Phobos needed Diana. He needed to be loved._

_"Because Raythor, no boy has asked me to dance. I don't know how." Her reply brought a sour expression to her face as she watched the young children of the many noble families smiling giddily and laughing. Not one of them had come to speak to the little five year old. She was alone, even on her birthday. Raythor frowned as well. He knew that since Phobos was happy, Wilhelmina was happy, but he also knew Phobos' continual need to be with Diana made the princess sad. Even as a young girl, she understood the idea of love. But it didn't mean she wasn't upset that her brother no longer wished to spend time with her. "Just wait little one. Soon, one who will love you as Phobos loves Diana, will come. And you will truly understand why he is the way he is. That boy will look at you as if the sun, the moon and the stars were your eyes, and he was the lost. He will look at you as if the world revolves around you. He will tend to your every whim and beck and call. He will love you endlessly." Wilhelmina nodded, feeling her spirits lift a little as a light purple hue unknowingly entered her eyes. Her mother had told her that love was a magic, a magic more powerful than knowledge and she had always wanted to hear about it. It made her excited to know that someday she would experience this love. "When will he come, Raythor?" The man smiled at her gently. "Soon, my dear. So soon." _

_The five year old princess happily skipped around the rose garden, humming. She was infatuated with roses. Their blood red colour entranced her, lured her in. She loved looking at them, watching them move in the breeze. But she never touched them. Her mother had warned her not to. But she didn't need to know now…when the princess was alone in the gardens and no guards were there to tell her mother. Slyly, Wilhelmina brushed her fingers against the petals, feeling the velvet texture at her fingertips. They were so soft. She wished she could hold one. Have one entirely for herself. The little girl looked at the rose forlornly before turning away; ready to stalk back to the party still going on inside when she heard it. __**Thump!**__ The girl quickly spun around to see the rose on the ground, separated from the bush and just lying there. Giggling she skipped over to it, plucking it from the stone ground as she brushed her fingers against the petals again. She loved roses and now she __**owned**__ one. It was __**hers**__. She ran her fingers along the stalk, gently prodding at the thorns when to her amazement, her skin opened up. She knew it was a cut, but no blood came—"Ouch!" the girl's eyes widened as she stiffened. Someone else was in the garden. _

_Wilhelmina turned to face the perpetrator. Her father, though a jerk and a big meanie when he wanted to be, did care some for her safety, or at least more than he cared for Phobos' and had taught her self-defence in the event that a guard wasn't with her. She was ready for anything. Except maybe what lay before her. A boy, with deep and dark emerald eyes, tousled brown locks stood before her, cradling his finger in his hands as he glared hatefully at a rose that lay abandoned on the bench closest to the castle doors. How had she not seen him? The little red haired girl treaded towards him, laying her rose beside his as she looked at him curiously. He wasn't a noble that was for sure. His grubby clothes looked like they were from the peasants. "Are you alright?" She enquired as she gently gestured to his hand. He nodded shakily before she asked, "Why are you in the palace?" "Why are you?" he retorted. She laughed softly as she gestured to the building in question. "I live here silly." "I wanted a rose." Will laughed softly at his guilty expression and nodded. "It's okay. I wanted one too. You can keep it." The little boy's eyes lit up in excitement. He couldn't believe it. A royal, giving him a flower. He grinned at her as he studied her. She was a little shorter than him, with bright red hair and big brown eyes that were set alight with purple. She wore a dark and slimming party dress that showed how small she was. "You're bleeding," he muttered. It was true. There was a slit running down her finger, just like there was on his. But she appeared to not know it was there, almost like she wasn't bothered by it. "So I am. But what do I do about it?" _

_He gently took her hand into his, noticing she made no protest to him and lifted it to his mouth. She stared at him, quite stunned as he sucked the blood away from the cut like it was a common thing. Maybe it was but certainly not to her. A small buzz ran through her, running up her finger to her arm, and then past to her neck, to her eyes. She could feel herself reacting to the electricity and withheld her own gasp. He released her finger from his lips, wiping it on his shirt and adding enough pressure to stop it bleeding completely. He looked up to her with a smile as she waited for her new friend to turn and run at the sight of her eyes. But he didn't. He merely smiled brighter and stared at her in awe. "Your eyes…they're purple…" She nodded. "My mother says I respond to magic that way. My eyes reflect it as purple…she called it Candrakarian magic." The boy furrowed his brow in wonder before looking at her curiously. "Are you magic? You're very pretty." Ten shades of red ran through her cheeks as she blushed. The boy seemed to realize what he'd said as he too blushed but he didn't deny anything, he left the question there until the girl shook her head. "I'm not magic." She stared down at their hands, watching as he squeezed hers reassuringly. He hadn't let go of her hand, and she was sure it wasn't because he'd forgotten. "Oh, you're bleeding." She stated, lifting his free hand up to examine his wounded finger as she recalled what had given away his presence in the first place. The blood was still on his finger, still spouting out as she hesitantly brought it to her own lips, recalling what he'd done mere seconds ago. She closed her eyes, gently pressing his finger to her mouth._

_His blood swirled on her tongue as she gently released it from his wound, cleaning it. It tasted bitter like metal but sweet…like strawberries and sugar. She didn't know if he felt it as she swallowed the substance, but a zing of pure sparking electricity ran through her again, causing her eyes to flash purple again, even under her eyelids. A gasp from the boy caused her spine to tingle as she gently released his finger, wiping it on the dark skirt of her dress and holding it there for a moment. She examined it again, checking the bleeding had stopped before pressing her lips to it in a peck, as her mother had done to her many times, and then released it completely, allowing his hand to fall to his side as she studied him. "All better?" she enquired as he nodded. Neither one knew what they had just done. That they had just performed a unique ritual. "I better go." He whispered as the slamming of a door was heard nearby. Wilhelmina nodded, handing him the rose that had pricked him before he ran out of the garden, waving goodbye. It was then that she realized. She didn't know his name._

_"Wilhelmina? Wilhelmina!" A bell like voice called out and Wilhelmina immediately jumped up, grabbing her rose and ran to the palace door, ready to step into the warmth of the building when a person strode through it. "Will! There you are. I was so worried." The girl cooed as Wilhelmina ran towards her. Diana picked her up, balancing her on her hip expertly as she pecked the side of her head. "Where were you, little Will?" She enquired, using the nickname she'd invented for the little girl. Neither Diana nor Wilhelmina cared that it was a man's name. They just cared that it was a secret shared between them. "I was in the garden. There was a boy there." Diana cocked an eyebrow as she glanced at the rose in the little girl's hand. "Why don't you tell me the story? We can sit outside for a little while. The party is still going on inside, and they don't require our presence anymore." Will was about to say that Phobos required her presence but thought better of it. If Diana had come looking for her, then it meant Phobos had allowed her to leave and knew where she was. That was the only way he'd let Diana leave his side in the palace; if he knew where she was going. Will excitedly nodded as she thought of the boy and began to pour her memory of him into her story, happy that Diana wanted to know._

_By the end of the tale, Diana's mouth had dropped open and Will was sitting silently on the stone bench in the garden where she'd met the boy, waiting for some sort of reaction. Diana, aged sixteen to Phobos' seventeen, was quite unsure what to say. She was of course, with the full understanding of what the exchange of blood had been. It was a ritual to signal engagement before marriage. But not even she and Phobos had done that yet and they were in their teens. The brunette girl was still reeling from the fact that her infant soon-to-be sister in-law had so innocently surrendered her hand in marriage to an injured little boy and didn't even know what she'd done. What shocked her even more was Will's more than accurate explanation of electricity running through her. __**Electricity**__ was the first sign of soul mates among the people of Meridian, something that both Diana and Phobos had felt. She knew she was Phobos' soul mate. But Will had just encountered hers, become engaged to him and didn't even realize it. She didn't even know the boy's __**name**__. _

_"Come on, Will." She whispered, lifting her up and balancing her on her hip again as the little girl yawned. "I'll inform Queen Weira, and we'll get you to bed." She muttered, but the little girl was already falling asleep. Her big tired eyes closed shut as she wrapped her arms around Diana—The intruder alarm blared violently and panic could be heard throughout the palace. Diana's eyes widened in fear as she quickly ran towards the door, ripping it open with a newly awake Will in her arms. "Diana what's going on?" she whimpered as the older girl steeled her expression. "Do you remember what your mother told you about bad people attacking? Where she said to go?" Will nodded and immediately stated, "The throne room. Mummy says there's a magical guard there." Diana nodded and took off in a run towards the room, hearing the sound of fighting erupt all around her. She clutched Will tightly to her, afraid of her falling or getting hurt. She'd do anything to protect the little princess from the fate suffered by her sister. What no one knew was that Phobos was not the first tyrant. Philip, Queen Weira's husband was. He treated the people like dirt behind his wife's back, people respecting him out of fear. It was because of Philip that Elyon, his second daughter and Will's little sister, was taken. And everyone feared of the same fate happening to Will. Diana, Phobos and the Queen fearing the most._

_ Explosions could be heard throughout the castle as Diana ran and Will buried her face into the older girl's neck. She was terrified. Anyone would see that. That's why it was so easy to take the little princess, because her fear stiffened her, left her frozen and defenceless. "It's okay sweetie, just two more hallways." Will nodded slightly, feeling safe in Diana's arms as she carried her. They would make it, they would be safe. She was sure—"Hey! There she is! Stop them!" Something wrapped around Diana, pulling them to the ground. Will fell, smacking her head off the ground less than a foot away from Diana who immediately looked up at her. Her eyes saying one thing; Run. "Will, go. Go straight to the throne room. I can handle them." With fuzzing vision Will did as she was told, jumping up and sprinting away. She ran straight to the throne room where Raythor and a platoon of men stood. Raythor was instantly at her side, examining her for injuries and bruises but Will didn't care. "Raythor." She shrieked, grabbing at his hands as he stared at her. Her distressed face caught him by surprise and he immediately understood. She had been told to run. Someone had been left behind. "Who was with you?" "Diana! She's—" A blood-curdling scream caused the men to jump into action as Will tried to run back out of the throne room. She couldn't leave Diana. She couldn't let her sister get hurt. She made it ten paces before Raythor caught her, scooping her into his arms and ordering his men to go help the noble girl. Will squirmed in his arms, sobbing as the scream died down. Her head ached and she was slowly falling unconscious but it didn't mean she didn't understand. She did. She had been too late. Help hadn't been sent fast enough. Her best friend, her big sister was __**dead**__. And all on her birthday. All because of her._

_Almost two days later, the little princess woke up in her room, sad. It was the first emotion that hit her. Her sadness. And then bits and pieces of her birthday flitted back to her. She had been in the gardens and then Diana came. They talked about…something…something she didn't remember and then they had been attacked and Diana—Her eyes watered, a sob choking in her throat. Diana had died. Phobos stood from the corner of the room where he'd watched her, with red rimmed eyes. He could tell she remembered now. And he wanted to blame her, to hate his sister for Diana's death. But he couldn't. It wasn't her fault. Diana had died to save her, and Wilhelmina had sent help. She had tried to protect Diana. He had heard from Raythor that when Diana screamed, his little sister had run after her, tried to get to her. And has much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn't. Because he too had failed to protect Diana. He shouldn't have left her. He should've gone with her. He should've been there. But he wasn't. It was just as much his fault that she was dead. That the love of his life was gone. But he still remembered what she'd told him as he crashed to the ground beside her. His robes had been covered in her blood and he just held her as she slowly died. She died in his arms but the last thing she'd done with him, was make a promise. __**"I promise to watch over you, love, as long as you protect her. I'm glad it was me. Better those who have lived, than those who have never felt love."**_

_Wilhelmina sobbed, curling her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Diana was dead. She was gone. She knew someone was there, and she desperately hoped it was Diana. "Diana?" she whispered brokenly, hopefully. But it was a fool's hope. The little girl burst into a new round of tears at the sight of Phobos. He must hate her. "I—I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. Her brother said nothing as he sat beside her; he merely pulled her into his lap and allowed her to cry in his embrace. He would not break his promise to Diana. He refused to. "It's alright, Wilhelmina. It wasn't your fault." Fresh tears irritated his own eyes as she sobbed. But she slowly stopped. "I wish not to be called that anymore." The Prince looked at her in confusion before she answered. "My name shall be Will. It shall be Will in remembrance of Diana."_

****Rebel Fire****

Cornelia strutted towards the group exiting Sheffield Institute with a grin on her face. The blonde was ultimately pleased with herself. After spending the whole week thinking, she had finally found a way to gain the favour of the girls and Caleb whilst helping Will enjoy her birthday. It seemed she detested the day of her birth and Cornelia found herself wondering if she'd always been that way. Maybe there was a reason behind her reaction to her birthday? Cornelia had almost found herself asking a few times, but kept it under wrap and key. The desire to impress Caleb was more than the need to confront the red-haired girl. Besides she wasn't supposed to know it was Will's birthday anyway, so the blonde merely ignored it. Confronting her would only promote her flaring temper.

"Hey guys." She grinned as they slowed to a halt. Will had bolted out of the school like a convict running from the cops and Caleb had run after her, wanting to know what the hell was wrong with her. He'd taken a superior interest in Will compared to the others and it had offended them at first that they were playing second fiddle to the red, before they realized the rebel's feeling for her. Now it just bothered them when Will ran off, effectively dragging Caleb away from their discussion. "What's with the grin, Corny?" Irma enquired. The girls had even acting more and more like their elements and as predicted, Cornelia had been taken by her power, becoming as hard-headed as the rocks she moved, especially when it came to Caleb. But for all three girls, the effects disappeared around Will and reappeared once she left. It made the caramel brunette wonder…maybe Yan Lin _was_ keeping something from her in the same way Will was. Yan Lin had appeared at ease once Irma had acted like she'd forgotten the important piece of information about Will's brother. But even though she hadn't forgotten, the Guardian had stopped hassling the woman about it. It wouldn't get her anyway. But the fact was it bothered her that she didn't know something. _Oh, God!_ she whined, _I'm starting to sound like Taranee._

A huge gulp of air was inhaled by the blonde as she explained her idea. A party. She wasted to throw _Will_ a _party_. Did the blonde really not care _that_ much that she didn't listen when Will said she didn't like parties? When she said she had a bad experience with them and refused to attend them? Did no one listen? Did no one _care?_ Irma felt her eyes narrow as Taranee shrugged, completely void of caring if they had a party of not. Hay Lin had tuned them out, spinning in circles as she grinned. She was totally clueless meaning only Irma could set Gaea straight. World War 3, here she comes.

****Rebel Fire****

Will sat in her attic, laying face first into her pillow. She'd asked Caleb to leave her alone for a while and eventually, he'd relented, choosing to sit downstairs and finish the little homework he could understand. Surprisingly, despite the many differences in the two worlds, the English language was more or less the same, meaning Caleb was rather excellent at it. He was better at English than she was and Will had been on Earth since she was eight years old. Seven years in three weeks. She turned her head to the side, letting herself exhale heavily as a choked sound worked its way from her throat. Anyone who heard it from her, at first would be stunned, but they wouldn't have known her very well if they were. Wilhelmina only broke down today. On her birthday. It was the one day of the year that was entirely hers. It was the one day where she could do whatever she wanted, and that included allowing her emotions to run free. Thick, heavy tears evaded her capturing long lashes, quickly making the hot and salty escape down her cheeks, leaving a trail for escapees to follow. She didn't dare wipe them away, instead allowing them to fall onto her pillow, leaving the tear stains visible to all. The big and brave girl that was Wilhelmina was no longer whole, nor was she innocent, but still a child to clamber through the cracks in her mighty walls. Today was the only day she could cry properly, sob, break and mourn like she needed to. She was so sad, so broken, but today, was always her mourning day. Diana had died this day ten years ago, but she'd never forgotten, she'd never _forgiven_ herself. But that wasn't her only reason to mourn. Two years before Diana's death, the day before Will's birthday, her little sister had been kidnapped. She wasn't even two years old. There were so many things that happened near or on her birthday that there was just no point in celebrating it anymore. It was a day of tragedy, of her many mistakes and faults. It was a day of her mourning. 364 other endless days in the year were never hers, but today, the 17th of September, today was hers.

"Will?" Raythor's voice floated up through the floor near her ladder. She'd locked herself in her room in the attic when she'd convince Caleb to leave and she hadn't left since. But that could've been any number of hours ago and she supposed they must be worried. "Yes?" Her voice still sounded the same, but there was a rawness there now that indicated she'd been crying. Will was a quiet person when it came to crying. She cried invisible tears and sobbed heavy silence. The one squeak of noise she ever made when crying was always the first sob. The one that fought against her closing oesophagus and choked her until she spat it out. It was always more violent than her other sobs. But she always thought it had to be, or the other sobs wouldn't find release from her hold at all. "Will, are you alright?" Raythor knew about her situation with her birthday. He'd been there for all of them, for Diana's death, for everything. Every mourning birthday she had, he was there, standing outside the door, listening to her even though she didn't make a peep. He was one of the few from the palace who knew that she hated her birthday and knew why. But his question made her wonder. Was she alright?

****Rebel Fire****

Irma tore through the Silver Dragon, ignoring the customers who stared at her as she angrily threw open the basement door. Hay Lin had started crying on the way home, saying the wind was wailing and crying too. But it wasn't just her. It was all of them that felt it and all of their elements that were affected. Fire burned dimly, weakly, the strong Earth trembled like the quivering lip of a child as they were falling apart, and the water fell as salty, bitter rain, drenching them all. But no one knew why! It irritated the water Guardian and she couldn't bare it. She needed to understand. "Yo Yan Lin, what the hell is going on!" She bellowed. She was faster than the others and knew they wouldn't be here for a while. She could have all her questions answered if she hurried. "What is it you want, Little River?" "I want answers and a freaking bucket load of 'em. Why is everyone acting so like their element? What the hell's up with the weather? Why did Will text me that clue? Who is her brother? What's the text about? Why is Halinor really taking care of Will? How are we going to stop Phobos? How do we find portals? Are you—" "Irma! Breathe!" She inhaled deeply, holding it for four beats as Yan Lin led her to sit, draping a blanket over her shoulders to stop her shivering in the cold from her wet clothes. "I will answer your questions as best I can, but Will's brother…I will not answer any questions about him. "The Guardian nodded her head. At least she would receive some answers. "The message Will sent you, refers to a viewing pool of sand used to see enemies of Phobos, or people of interest to him. Halinor takes care of Will because the position of caretaker to her goddaughter was offered by Phobos. He wants to protect Will from castle-raiders, because he failed to protect someone dear to him from them before." She paused, allowing the girl to absorb this information. She knew all about Diana. But she wouldn't tell that story to Irma. It would raise far more questions. She wanted to continue now, get rid of all the questions, but she knew Irma needed a moment. Knowing they needed to fight and defeat an evil prince was one thing. But knowing that the evil prince could see them anywhere and hurt them or the people they loved, was frightening.

"So Phobos stalks us?" And here she thought that was Martin Tubbs' job. Martin Tubbs was a nerd child with thick, round Harry Potter glasses and bright orange hair. He had apparently 'fallen in love' with Irma and swore she'd love him back. He used it as an excuse to stalk and annoy her. Yan Lin stifled a chuckle. Irma certainly had an interesting way of dealing with things. "Portals are torn by themselves and very difficult to find. However there is a map used to locate them. You must use the Heart to activate it. Only the Heart can reveal them. I believe it is in Halinor's care." Irma nodded before gesturing to the small window with a scowl. "And the weather? What's up with that?" Yan Lin frowned. It wasn't supposed to happen, and it was a highly unusual occurrence. But, she supposed, this were highly unusual Guardians with highly unusual conditions and standards. "The Keeper is distraught. She channels the elements with her abilities and they react to her emotions."

The silence deafened her as she took in everything. Water crashed to the ground as heavy rain; tears. The Earth trembled and quivered; the quivering lip of a sad girl. Fire burned as dim light, overrun by darkness; she was lost. The wind wailed and cried; silent sobs. Irma shook her head. No girl should cry on her birthday. Irma felt her own lip quiver. Tears pricked at her eyes as she thought of Will. What kind of friend wouldn't notice her best friend's tears? She felt awful. Like she was going to be physically ill. "Do not cry, Guardian. Will's emotions are her own on this day. No one controls them. She does not need your tears just her own." The door slammed open and three dripping wet Guardians stormed in. A soaked blonde glared at her angrily as she snapped, "How long has this been going on?"

After explaining to Cornelia and the others that Irma had been making enquiries to Yan Lin about her observations, the ex-Guardian and the caramel brunette then caught them up to date, leaving out the fact that Will was the Keeper. Neither the grandmother nor the detective, knew how the others hadn't heard them talking about Will, but they were grateful. Both got the feeling that the Keeper's identity was not to be shared with the others yet. Cornelia frowned, pulling the Heart out of her coat pocket. She didn't like wearing it ever since it burned her, but it also appeared to dislike being worn. She presented it to Yan Lin who shook her head. "Just because the Keeper is found, does not mean that she is ready to accept you." Cornelia's frown deepened as Hay Lin's brown eyes lit with confusion. Taranee cocked an eyebrow. "What does that mean, Grandma?" The Asian girl asked as her friends nodded. "Well," Irma began. Yan Lin was giving her a look, one that clearly said; 'don't screw up' as she explained on Yan Lin's behalf. Irma knowing more than the others would allow her the power to lead the group. If Yan Lin told them, they would merely ignore the Guardian and look to her for answers when they should be working together in harmony. "It means that there are some…_things_…preventing her from fully acknowledging what we know to be evil and fighting it." "How do you know the Keeper is a girl?" Yan Lin chuckled at the Fire Guardian's temper. It seemed Irma was right about the elements affecting them. "Well girls, there has never been a male Guardian, let alone a male Keeper. The Oracle of Candrakar, who encourages the Heart to pick Guardians, makes sure of that."

Irma glared at the woman, motioning to her friends with an angry look. 'Just tell me already!' it screamed as Hay Lin blew over to hug Yan Lin. Just from observing the Guardians, one could tell that Irma was the only normal one, but even water and its clarity could be obscured by angry currents. "It is called Zenith, Irma. The ultimate fusion of a mortal and the elements is when the mortal _becomes_ the element, both physically and mentally. The Zenith stage has never been reached by any Guardian because of the Keeper. In the presence of the Keeper, any set of incomplete Guardians return to their normal state. Without the Keeper, the Guardians act like their element, it mentally controls them as it can't physically take over." Irma mentally grinned. That sealed it then. Will was their Keeper. Pleased, she made her leave; allowing the others to get dried off and absorb everything. Whistling as she went, Irma allowed herself to smile. She liked that she had answers and her mind was somewhat at rest. Today was pretty good so far. She'd more or less won an argument against Cornelia and talked her out of throwing Will a party, she'd avoided Martin Tubbs, pranked Knickerbocker; their principal, and gotten answers to her questions. But as she walked off, she remembered. Yan Lin had never answered her about Phobos.

****Rebel Fire****

Caleb smiled softly as he saw Raythor and Halinor dancing around the kitchen. In a week, such a short amount of time, the elderly pair had grown quite close. They were like an old married couple, completely devoted to Will and allowing that devotion to bring them together. Caleb had grown closer with Will because of her new found devotion to Meridian's rebellion, but he couldn't see it bringing them as close as needed; as he needed; as he wanted. "What'cha doin'?" He refrained the urge to jump as she approached from the staircase. He was sitting on the couch, watching the couple but he could still sense her moving towards him. He didn't need magic to be able to do that. "Why are you down here? I thought you wanted to be alone." He could see the frown on her face as she shook her head, coming up to his perch, ready to sit beside him. "I've been alone for a long time. I thought I should come talk with someone for a while." Her words held a double meaning that got him wondering if Phobos ever looked after her or did he just leave her by herself. He was beginning to think she was always alone. He looked at her and almost jumped again. Her eyes were ringed by red and heavy tear streaks contrasted her pale skin. But the most startling thing about her was her eyes. They were purple.

Cinnamon. He gently touched her face, studying her eyes with the upmost care but they were still cinnamon. He frowned in thought, thinking he was delirious when she looked at him again.

They were purple. His own eyes widened before he shook his head again. He stood up, turning away from her slightly and cracking his back. He heard her confused sigh as she slipped into his seat, throwing a blanket over her that allowed her fuzzy socks to peek out. "Sorry Will, I just…" He turned around again and her eyes were cinnamon. Caleb rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at her again, blinking.

Purple.

Blink.

Cinnamon.

Blink.

Purple.

Blink.

Cinnamon.

Blink…the rebel sighed in relief as her eyes remained cinnamon before realizing she was looking at him and he was staring. "Sorry—I just," he repeated, "I've been a little worried." She nodded, almost like she believed him but he could tell she saw straight through his lie. Suddenly the soothing music the elderly couple waltzed to in the kitchen was turned off as Halinor held out the phone. "Pest control."

****Rebel Fire****

Will gracefully stumbled through the park, careful to keep her newly acquired map safe from the wind. It had long since, stopped raining, but the footpath still glistened in the street light. She didn't know what the map was for, all she was told was that she needed to give it to the Guardians. She saw them huddled around a park bench, whispering and she gleefully called out, "Pest control has arrived! Where's Cedric?" Some of the girls laughed while Cornelia stared at her harshly, probably annoyed that Caleb was there. She frowned and then gestured to the map with her hand. The red-head complied, handing it over and watching as it was ripped open aggressively before being spread out on the bench. "Well, the Heart should reveal portals…Corny." Cornelia pulled the Heart of Candrakar from her pocket and dangled it over the paper.

Nothing happened.

The crystal seemed even more lifeless than before, like it was empty or dying. The Guardians frowned before Hay Lin grabbed it, holding it over the map of Heatherfield. Still nothing happened. Taranee tried, then Irma before she dropped the crystal on to the bench in frustration. "It's dead!" She announced as Wilhelmina shook her head. Phobos had made her study the magic of other planets, especially Candrakar. It was of mass importance to him at the time. She knew the Heart was alive, like a spirit and had feelings. It didn't just die. Without a thought, she scooped the Heart up, absent-mindedly caressing the pink crystal as it began to glow. "Let me try. Magical Hearts react to peacefulness." A moment passed and then another and right when Cornelia was about to snatch the crystal away from the girl, a bright light erupted from it. A glowing blue 'x' lit up the map followed by a dull red one as the girls and Caleb gasped. It worked.

Irma stared at Will grinning. The Heart responded to her. It actually _responded_. Caleb was staring at her, the Guardian noted with a smirk. Rebel Fire was going to happen—Her thoughts were interrupted by the group. "The red 'x' is obviously the closed portal, so you need to find the blue 'x' which is the open portal." Caleb explained, standing defensively behind Will as Cornelia glared. "Unlike you, macho man, we know what we're doing!" The blonde snatched the Heart of Candrakar from Will before storming off with the map, heading for what they assumed was the portal. Hay Lin muttered an apology as did Taranee before they ran after her, not wanting to be without the source of their powers. "So what about you, Guardian? Are you going to apologize for Cornelia's behaviour as well?" the rebel asked. His arm was draped around Will's waist, tugging her closer as she stared into space. The Heart made her hand tingle and warm, not the way Caleb's touch did, differently. It made her feel at home, like she'd been lost for so long and it, like a mother, had searched for her until it found her. It made her feel complete. Irma shook her head, looking in the direction her friends had taken off in before looking at him. "She screwed up, not me, therefore I'm not apologizing." Caleb nodded to her, nudging Will as she tuned in. "Where was the portal anyways?" "Near town hall. There's nothing much in there, just building plans, town records, birth certs and records, death certificates—" She continued on but Will ignored her. One thing caught her attention…Birth certificates…but that meant—She gasped and the pair looked at her, seeing her eyes flash again. "What was—" Caleb shushed her as Will stared at them. "The portal was opened there on purpose." They still didn't get it. "Why—" "Birth records and certificates, Irma! Phobos can find out how old you are and where you were born…He's looking for her." "Who?" "My sister."

****Rebel Fire****

The trio sprinted after Cornelia's trail. Cedric was no doubt searching upstairs and Cornelia and the others wouldn't be able to fight him without Irma. Everyone knew the Guardians were weaker when separated. They slipped inside the huge wooden doors, their eyes already searching once they entered. "Cornelia?" Caleb whispered. The tiled floors reflected the bright of the moon peering in the windows, but the light it offered proved they were the only ones there. "Cornelia?" Will whispered, but louder. She needed to find Cedric, to stop him getting what he came for. It was her job as the older daughter to protect her sister. "Screw this." An evil glint in her eyes, Irma glanced around the open room and whispered, "Corny." Immediately a voice echoed in a smaller area hidden by stairs, "Don't you dare call me that." Irma grinned, partially because she'd found them and partially out of relief. Irma had been using the dreaded nickname on the blonde for a while and she'd stopped complaining about it like she used to. For a moment, Irma doubted it would work, but she was grateful that it had. Their footsteps padded against the floor as they ran and for a second, the Guardian wondered why they hadn't tele-transported here. But looking at Will, _really_ looking, she saw the red rimmed eyes. The girl couldn't concentrate enough to get them here, not without one of them landing in a wall. They skidded to a stop as Hay Lin manipulated the winds, silencing the room until she could hear it. Rummaging. He was already in the records' room.

****Rebel Fire****

Cornelia frowned in concentration, a nice change from her usual frown of anger, sadness or disappointment, as she moved the plants near the elevators, extending their branches and using them to pull open the elevator doors. They pulled it open quickly and Will kicked a bench in between them to prevent them from closing. "Fly up, I'll be up there before you." She explained as Taranee furrowed her brow. "Why don't we just use the elevator?" Will snorted as she replied, "Sure, use the thing that dings like a microwave telling him you're inside and ready to eat!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Taranee immediately berated herself for saying something so stupid. Hay Lin smiled fondly at them before gesturing to Caleb. "What about him?"

Cornelia was about to answer when she realized, the question wasn't aimed for her, the self-proclaimed leader, but instead for the tag along. "Well, I'm going to be upstairs with you guys and Caleb," she turned to look at him with a firm glare, "will be staying down here." The rebel began to protest but Will shook her head, blinking as she tried to clear it. Royal purple looked at the boy and he was immediately entranced, hypnotised. It was so familiar to him, like he'd seen those colour eyes before. But he couldn't remember. So many injuries and years of war had affected his memory too much. She stared at him and her hard glare melted, revealing all he needed to know, to understand. "I'll stay here." He agreed, wrapping his arms around her as he leaned down to her ear. "But if I hear fighting, I'm coming up to protect you." Will nodded, pleased at his words. He wanted to protect her. Not _help_ her, not fight _with_ her, but protect her. Protect her because she was fragile, because he cared, because she was _his_. "Okay, see you up there." She whispered to the Guardians before allowing the green light to encompass her. With a worried smile, Caleb turned to the Guardians, finding them all giggling merrily at his actions. But one laugh caught his attention; Cornelia's. It was sharp and bitter, much like the Prince's. But there was another characteristic that changed it. Her laugh was forced.

Will appeared in the same place just outside the elevator. She didn't move just listened. There was no sound, no destruction. Nothing was out of place. She was starting to believe she'd maybe transported to the wrong floor, when she heard it. The rummaging. She slowly approached the door, just a few feet away with caution as she heard the Meridian swears being uttered. It meant that Cedric hadn't found them yet, and that he was angry.

_Flashback!_

_The little princess, aged seven, ran through the castle with a smile. Her fire red hair was ruffled and her pale white dress was creased but she didn't care. She was young and ignorant and completely too oblivious to some things in the world, and she was allowed to have fun. But the days of her being oblivious soon came to an end. The fearsome lord Cedric walked down the hall, a malicious grin on his face as he strolled through his thoughts as though they were a garden. He clutched a cane in his hand and tenderly added pressure to it, implying that he was injured. The grin soon faded when the princess approached, dancing down the hallway giggling, and acting like there was nothing wrong in the world. Even though she'd seen so much. But her for, right not, there wasn't. The cinnamon eyed girl grinned at him, tugging on his robes playfully. She spoke to him, looking up from under locks of red hair. He nodded to what she was saying, assuming it was an invitation to play with her and politely declined. "My apologies, but I cannot play with you now, Wil—Miranda?" The little red haired girl had been replaced with the lord's deceased sister. Short red locks were replaced by short black strands, pin straight, and bright cinnamon eyes were replaced by dead blue ones. "Why won't you play with me, Cedric? Mummy says you have to play with me." The girl squeaked. It was impossible for her to be here, the Prince had had her killed, but this was his chance. His chance to apologize and he wasn't going to miss it. "Miran—Miranda, I'm so sorry—" The girl in front of him was no longer his sister, it was the princess. _

_Pure rage and sadness swelled in his chest as she tugged on his robes again, "Are you okay, Ric?" The same words his sister had once said rolled off her tongue and suddenly the princess was against the wall, lying on the floor as her hand clutched her cheek. The Lord stared at her teary face and then his hand, which he had struck her with, before walking forward, feeling his shocked expression turn into one of pure malice. He felt his fist tighten as he glared at her. "Little girl. You shall pay for the doings of your family." He spoke, a line she would hear much of in the future, as he brought his fist down against her._

Will was jarred from her memories at the sound of the door closing. Looking over, she dared to step towards it when the elevator doors opened. "Thank God," she murmured, grateful not to face Cedric on her own, before gesturing them over towards the door. Silence. Too much silence. Will dashed forward, kicking the door open with her super strength and charging in.

It was empty. Boxes of white paper and inky black ants that marched across them to form words, were flipped over, spilled across the floor. "Why would he want birth records?" Hay Lin enquired. She phrased the question like an innocent child wondering why their dog went away and decided not to come back. Irma shared a glance with a Will who silently shook her head. She didn't want to lie to the Guardians any more than she had to and them asking why Phobos was hunting down her sister would only lead to lies. "Don't know." Irma answered shortly. Will gratefully looked at her as she nodded her acceptance. It was Will's business to tell. The girls looked around for several minutes before finding four clean, undamaged boxes stacked on top of each other, concealed behind the door. No doubt why Will heard the door shut close. Taranee stepped forward, taking off one of the lids and finding it empty. She checked the label and gaped.

'Girls' birth records aged 12-14'

With shaking hands, she moved the box and proceeded in looking through the other three, only to find the same result. All empty. "Taranee?" "Tara?" "Yo, T, you okay?" "Hey, hey, Ranee?" Will walked forward, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Taranee stared at her and shook her head causing Will's heart to stop. All the files, they were all gone. "But…no…he'll, he'll," she stammered. Her breathing was erratic and her hands shook like Taranee's. Irma watched her, the only one to really understand the panic and she paused. What could she do? Phobos now knew how to find Will's sister. He could do anything he wanted and Will would be helpless. The guilt of the thought alone, consumed her and the Water Guardian wanted to drown. To just die in her element, to dive down into an ocean and not come up for air. She couldn't bear to think of her friend being so—helpless…Helpless…_Helpless!_ He wanted Will to feel helpless. Phobos wanted his red-headed companion to come home! And the best way to do that…would be making her helpless—_desperate_. Will's reaction to Phobos gaining the means of finding her sister was enough to confirm how she already felt. Will _would_ leave them; she'd do anything for her sister. _Anything._

"I can't—" A roar echoed from downstairs and Will's spine straightened as she listened to it. Cedric was still here—she knew what that at meant. Cracking her knuckles, she grinned viciously. "Pest control time."

****Rebel Fire****

The Oracle looked down at the oblivious red head in his viewing pool. She had no idea what was to happen to her, what extremes she'd go to, to ensure the protection of her younger sister. The Oracle almost regretted his decision to allow Will to be the Heart's Keeper, but it was the only way; the only way for the girl to see the truth and be led out of the darkness. Just the bond between the Heart and its unofficial Keeper told him it was good, it was right but the bald man frowned at her future. The Heart chose her the minute she was born, despite what was to come, and the Oracle was forced to worn the Queen of Meridian of her daughter's tragic future. It had seemed like a good choice at the time and even years later. But now, when he knew Phobos had overheard and would risk all for Wilhelmina to be at his side again, the Oracle regretted it. Phobos wasn't evil by his own doings, it was the actions of the people around him, the hardship he face and so many people would die, so many hearts would be broken and so many tears would be shed as a result. But it wasn't just the people around Phobos that caused his treachery. It was the death of Diana, the cruelty of his father, the success in the kidnapping of his sister and the interference of the Oracle. His mother should've never been warned about Phobos' future doings. They were easily changed. But he had sealed the darkness within the Prince. His mother reacted differently, treated him differently, as did everyone else in accordance with the Queen and the loss of his mother's love, the one thing she swore he'd never lose no matter what happened, had corrupted him completely. It was part of the reason Will was the Keeper. To help him fix his mistake.

But it was a sad fate for her to be confined to, so she could fix the Oracle's mistake. The Guardians would crumble and struggle to accept a harsh truth, even the Earth Guardian who unknowingly hated her Keeper. He wished he could save the girl's innocence, protect them all as children of Candrakar, but he couldn't. The Keeper's fate was sealed by her own family. And there was nothing he could do to change it. "My dear girl," he murmured as he watched the red head rush down the length of the lobby room to the rebel, "I can only hope love is as much for you as it was for Diana and that it is enough for you in this life."

****Rebel Fire****

Will quickly fell to her knees beside Caleb, helping him up as her eyes remained trained on her friends. Cornelia crouched to the ground, her hand turning on the tile' cracking it before she swung her arm forward and launched the rubble at the lizard. He hadn't seen Will yet, but she knew once he did, she would no longer be able to return home. She wouldn't be Phobos' sister anymore, she would be his enemy. Cedric readied to lash out at the Guardians when Will jumped in. "Hey Ricky, still being a slimy suck up to my Prince?" she called out. Immediately his large tail slammed into her, sending her crashing to the ground. "Will!" Hay Lin screeched as she blew a carpet into the lizard's face, sending him stumbling backwards under the chandelier dangling from the ceiling. Will groaned as she looked up at the dark chandelier. Upon further inspection from her position on the ground, Will noticed a Guardian uniformed Taranee. A burning fist was thrust against the chain as she observed Cedric. "A little over here!" She hollered out as the others nodded. Irma bowed on to one knee, pointing her hands like a gun at the lizard. Somewhere beside her, water bubbled as Caleb finally scuttled over to Will. The bubbles became louder before the pipe Cornelia had exposed burst open, the water launching Cedric directly under the chandelier. Caleb gripped her hand lightly as he helped her up, looking at her concernedly as she growled like an animal on a feral rampage. Taranee snapped through the chandelier's chain, sending the heavy, circular metal ornament crashing down on to the snake. The two clattered to the ground angrily, the chandelier crushing the serpent. He groaned loudly, his tongue flickering out between his teeth. The Guardians all grin, Cornelia flicking her hair over her shoulder dramatically as Hay Lin pumps her fists in the air. They did it…or not. The chandelier collides with the floor as the reptile gets up, teeth bared as he hisses. "It's time the Guardians learned a lesson in humility."

His tail swished out again, knocking the Asian girl into the wall. She clung to the curtain desperately as her element was knocked from her lungs. Will watched the events with careful, calculating eyes, waiting for her moment as Taranee flew to Hay Lin. The serpent was attacking Cornelia, swinging his tail into a wall of protective earth that shielded her. _This is what they get for not planning,_ she thought bitterly before gesturing to Caleb. "The bench," she whispered. Cedric remained deadly focused on the Earth Guardian as if one falter would be his end. Though being the only trusted member of Phobos' army it was unlikely, but still highly possible. The Prince executed people for lesser crimes than failing him and Cedric wished to only face punishment for fighting Phobos' sister. He needed to kill one of them, or severely injure one of them at least. That way they'd flock around the Guardian and he could escape. But no such luck. Pounding footsteps split his attention as a wooden bench was hurled at him. But the Lord turned just in time to smash it, turning it to splinters before lashing out with his tail. They seemed to forget he had a tail, but each time he swung it he hit one of them so the Lord was unsure how. The rebel leader went flying across the room and Cedric saw his chance. He could kill him now. He'd be praised by Phobos for once and everything—_Crack!_ Pain erupted from his head as he fell backwards, hands clutching his jaw. He reeled from the shock of being punched before looking around for the papers that appeared to have slipped from his hands. Standing before him, with a devilish smirk on her face was Wilhelmina, a pile of papers in her hand. "Lose something?"

"Give those back you little—" "Wench? Is that what you were going to call me?" The cold and detached voice of Will's offended alter-ego sneered. After the incidents with the key, Irma had explained her own view of 'Scary Will' and in an effort to tell her she changed when angry _and _offended by a Meridianite, Irma had stated she had an alter-ego which she'd so kindly named 'Icy' while normal Will was 'Inferno'. Will still didn't understand the point but decided to roll with it. Cedric gulped a little as she smirked, cracking her knuckles again before brushing the imaginary dust off of her hands. She glanced around the room, quickly taking note of everyone's position. Taranee was now armed with several fire balls behind Caleb, Hay Lin was still by the curtain with Irma not too far away and Cornelia was hovering nearest to Will, waiting for something bad to happen. But Will sensed something else…another being of power.

'Knowledge is power, Will.'

Her mother's voice echoed as she glared at Cedric who seemed to have collected himself and appeared visibly calm. He was the source of this other power. He _knew_ something. "Tell me what he told you and I'll let you leave with your head on your shoulders. Fail to tell me and I'll be trying out my strike for the soccer team." The serpent glowered at her, his slitted eyes holding the essence of fear as his tongue flitted out to wet his lips. "The Prince confided nothing in me." He received a sharp kick to his side as the lies left his mouth but he contained the howl that pleaded to follow them. The Princess' sensing powers were still good then, too good to make her easily fooled. "A riddle, if you please, madam." The Guardians shared a confused glance as Irma groaned. Was it just them or did all the people of Meridian like being cryptic? Will agreed and the man quickly lowered his voice so that not even Hay Lin could hear. He wanted to end her, but that was nothing compare to his desire to kill Phobos, the being responsible for his little sister's murder. So, Cedric decided, he must contribute to the red's betrayal in some form.

'Red and emeralds share common touch

Tattooed men watch with wonder

As purple flashes in cinnamon eyes

And the red girl takes a tumble

A tragic fate awaits her

At the end of every road

A fate to save a sister

This is the path the Oracle foretold.'

Will's brow furrowed as she frowned, confused. Either she had gotten worse at riddles or Cedric had gotten better. Either way, her confusion was enough for her to drop her guard and soon, she too was in front of Taranee, lying on the floor with Caleb as she groaned. _Note to self_, she grumbled, _don't get confused._ "Fire!" Taranee called, sending her ball of light soaring towards the risen Cedric, expecting it to hit him. What she didn't expect was him just swatting it away. Cedric ploughed towards them and the trio had barely moved in time. The serpent quickly stopped himself mid-slither and turned towards a large brown wooden desk. Hay Lin and Irma dropped to the ground beside Taranee, fear evident in their eyes as the reptile lifted the desk with an almighty roar, hurling it at them at the same second Irma squeaked out, "Cornelia!"

The Earth Guardian landed in front of them, holding her hands out as a green light surrounded her and her hair fanned out around her. Caleb was on the ground behind Gaea, staring at her in awe. But not in awe of _her_, no, he was in awe of her _powers_. Of the powers of the Earth. But his awe struck gaze on Cornelia was enough as Will, not understanding the real purpose of his wonderstruck expression, tried to quell the waves of raw emotions hitting her. Irma placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, promising she'd kill Caleb later as Hay Lin glared at him. How dare he sabotage Rebel Fire! The thought was momentarily paused as the Guardians shrieked as the desk broke apart under Cornelia's command and Hay Lin collapsed to her knees. She was _exhausted_. Slamming into walls hurt like shit and took way too much out of her. But her exhaustion was quickly replaced with sympathy as she saw the devastation in Will's eyes, the joy in Cornelia's and the awe still in Caleb's. Will really did like him. A hell of a lot more than Cornelia did. Cornelia just liked that someone could withstand her charm. She liked the challenge of luring Caleb away from Will so she could crush her. And it sickened the air Guardian to her core. Police sirens wailed in the distance as the reptilian man rose up, moving towards a pile of papers left discarded and abandoned on the ground. Will squinted at them for a moment as he picked them up but then quickly jumped up, only to slip back down again. "I have what I have come for." He spared a toothy smirk of pleasure at Will who was stumbling to her feet, ignoring the pain in his jaw before he addressed the others. "We shall meet again, Guardians." And with that, he slithered off at speed into the shadows, leaving a despaired and struggling Will to stare after him miserably as tears entered her eyes and she let out a broken whimper, "No."

****Rebel Fire****

The minute Will stood up she limped her way to the door, ignoring the Guardians and Caleb. Irma walked with her for a few minutes, watching the tears trickle down her face before she couldn't take it anymore and dragged the girl into a hug. She expected Will to pull away, to shove her off and go home. But she didn't. Instead, Will returned it, sobbing as she embraced her best friend. "Hey, it's okay, Will, everything will be okay." Irma didn't care if her own tears worked down her face, or if she didn't know that everything would be okay, she just wanted to help her friend feel better. She could feel the Guardians exiting the building, Cornelia's air being the cockiest and most proud of them all while Hay Lin was both fuming and sympathetic and Taranee was upset. Caleb stood on the outskirts of their little group, deeply confused as to why Will was crying. "Hey Irma, we've gotta go find the portal!" Cornelia beamed. And right then, in that second, Irma wanted to punch her. She wanted to knock her freaking teeth out and just—She couldn't believe that _person_ was her blonde friend, because she sure as hell wasn't acting like it. "You can go without me. Your ego can more than make up for my lack of presence." She hissed as she pulled Will closer, trying to muffle her cries. But the girl shook her head, pulling away from Irma and hastily rubbing at her eyes. "No. You go on. I'm not about to take you from your duties. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that Will tele-transported away to her house, most likely ending up a block or so away from it from her lack of concentration. Caleb sighed and began to walk back to Halinor's place as Irma marched over to the Guardians, seething. Cornelia was still smiling cockily until Irma snapped at her, "What in hell is wrong with you! Is it your intent to make her miserable?" She didn't know when it happened, but she could suddenly read people's auras or sense them at least. Maybe because they were a mystical flow like water that extended from a person, but she didn't care. She cared about Will's aura. The aura of tragedy had encased her when Irma hugged her and she suddenly knew someone or somebodies had _died_ on her friend's birthday. And here Cornelia was, rubbing in the fact that she could make Caleb like her. Irma glared at her and the blonde looked taken aback. "I didn't do any—" "Anything, yeah, I know. You just stole the love of her life! You hate her Corny, and you're not hiding it very well and I'll tell you something, just because I want to see what you'll do. She's fucking upset! A friend of hers died on her birthday and Phobos now has the means of tracking down her little sister. She saved your ass and the boy she likes, no _loves_, now apparently likes you. And I know you don't need me to close the frickin' portal, and so does she. But because she didn't want to get in the way of the Guardians, because she values us more than she values herself, she decided that she could suffer with no one to comfort her while I pointlessly go with you people! I should be there for her; we all should, because she's our _friend_! But we can't be there for her because of you!" Irma angrily swiped at her tears, watching as the girls all reverted to normal. Cornelia jumped feeling a sting in her pocket as the Heart tore itself away from her grip, drifting over to Irma who snatched it. Hay Lin and Taranee stared at the girls, never seeing Cornelia stunned into guilty silence or Irma cry. Given they had never really fought like that before Will came. "I'll close the portal, just give me the damn map and you can all go home." Cornelia placed the map in Irma's grasp with shaky hands as tears swelled in her eyes. She didn't mean to upset Will….well, shehad _meant_ to. But she never meant to make her cry. She was just sick of her. She didn't like her at all; there was just something that made her increasingly annoying to Cornelia. Maybe the fact that she was a better person. Will was kind without thinking, she was sweet, innocent, clever, witty, pretty, but she was selfless. A quality that no matter how hard she tried, Cornelia would never possess. Seeing that no matter how many times she apologized to Irma now, it would be pointless, the girl stalked off, ready to just go home. "Irma, she said sorry—" "It's not me she should be apologizing too, Hay Lin, it's Will. But that won't happen will it?" Hay Lin nodded her head before gesturing for Taranee to walk home with her. Irma just needed time to cool off, and then everything would go back to normal. She hoped.

****Rebel Fire****

Right back where she started, Will curled around her pillow, tears of despair slipping down her face. She had failed. Phobos got what he wanted; he would find her and Will would have finally lost all sanity, all reasons to live. "Great birthday this is," she muttered, sniffling as she clutched the pillow tighter. Sure, all of her birthdays consisted of crying into a pillow in her room, completely miserable. But this was worse. Not only was she still completely brokenly, despairingly miserable, but she'd gotten injured, outwitted by a snake, lost one of the few chances to find her sister and…possibly lost Caleb. The minute she realizes she has feelings for him and really accepts them and he goes and he just…The way he looked at Cornelia still irked her. It was how he looked at her the first time they really met. Not only that, but he no longer called her 'Angel' like he used to. Did he just not like her? Or had he liked her and just moved on to Cornelia now? Well…she was prettier than Will, and she was a Guardian of the Veil fighting for the rebellion, like she'd been doing from the start. She wasn't a powerless, family-less, broken little girl who changed sides because she finally realized what she'd been too stupid to realize all along; that she was being deceived. All in all, Cornelia was _perfect_ and Will was just…_Will_.

****Rebel Fire****

The Oracle smiled softly seeing her turmoil. It brought him no pleasure, but he hoped soon, she would rid herself of such insecurities. He waved a hand over the image, causing it to glow for a moment before the red haired girl in it slowly fell asleep like he willed her to. Sleep brought many things, but one, the most essential one for the daughter of Candrakar, was peace. "Oh child, being _Will _is more than enough. It always will be more than they deserve."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry**** it took so long to update, I've been so busy and my laptop got broken so I'm uploading this from my iPod. Just to apologise, I will be uploading this chapter. It's kinda short but I hope you like it. I tried giving it a good twist, not sure if t worked or not...but I have realised I left out Blunk...like a lot so he's making a reappearance soon with some interesting news...So..here it is...**

Yan Lin busied herself in the basement, cleaning it up. It bothered her how messy the Guardians' base of operations was. Her son had just left to drop Hay Lin off at school a while ago so she was left to her peace. Times like this, Yan Lin often pondered her words of wisdom. We're they ever truly right? Had she really learned so much from being a Guardian that she could give such advice to the new generation?...Of course she had learned a lot but would that ever be enough? 'It will have to be,'she thought to herself as she fixed the wooden cot that had served as Caleb's bed. Everything she knew would have to be more than enough for the Guardians. Or at the very least, everything she knew would have to be enough to sate their hunger until the Keeper was ready.

***Flashback***

Hay Lin walked inside, her shoes squishing with the heavy water in them. It started raining again and she was sure it was Irma. "What is wrong, child?" The girl jumped as the kitchen light turned on, revealing Yan Lin in her flower printed dressing gown and curlers. Hay Lin breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Grandma, it's just you!" "Well, I've always thought I was quite a pleasure to see...But if you really don't need little old me..." The old woman turned to leave, attempting to hide the wild and teasing grin on her face when Hay Lin called out,"No wait!" The elder woman spun around to face her, concerned by the desperate tone to her voice. Her eyes, ever questioning, drew the answer from her immediately. "It's really bad," she muttered before pouring herself into an explanation, refusing to exclude any details. She told Yan Lin about Cedric, about their fight, about Will's breakdown and Irma's freakout: she told her _everything. _

The Asian girl expected her Grandmother to be shocked, but she was anything but. "It is my mistake." "What is?" "I should've warned your friend. There was a reason the Heart chose the Water Guardian to protect it. While she has clarity, it runs out eventually and the nature of her element will seize her." The girl cocked her head to he side, confused. "I don't understand." "Look outside, Hay Lin, tell me what you see."

"Rain."

"Rain is water in a new form. It is the harshness of rain that you saw in your friend. It is a reason she was chosen." "And another reason?" "What is rain loyal to, child?" "Gravity?" Yan Lin chuckled but shook her head. "Rain is loyal to the lands of thunder and lightning. The planes of a Keeper's power." Yan Lin nodded her head slowly. "...So Irma will be loyal to the Keeper?" Her Grandmother nodded, proudly almost. The girl saw what truth there was to be seen. "I get that...But why did Irma 'seek council' with you?" Yan Lin paused, wondering how to answer such a question. Sure, she and Halinor were prepared for any question the girls may ask, but such answers often fled, afraid of being uttered from liars' mouths. "Water is a river. It searches and searches for a path to the sea but it encounters many things that prevent it from finding such a path. Irma is a river and the Keeper: her sea. As Irma searches, she encounters enemies, problems, questions. All of which need to be dealt with or a river may overflow and break their banks..I merely helped deal with a small portion of such issues, to reduce her stress. It is part of my duty to you girls: to keep you sane."

Yan Lin opened her arms, allowing her granddaughter to step into a well needed hug. A large yawn left her mouth as she blinked her tired eyes. "When will Irma be back to normal?" She whimpered, replaying the fight in her head. "My little Hay Lin," she spoke gravely, "I fear, without your Keeper, you shall see her this way far more."

****Rebel Fire****

Luba, a cat-like council member, approached the Oracle with shaking hands. The aurameers, the source of the Guardians' powers, were acting up. Something they had not done since the Guardians were first created. "Yes Luba?" The Oracle enquired. He sat before his viewing pool, eyes unwavering as they watched Halinor explaining to Raythor about Candrakar. He didn't care to watch , but he had seen the great ability of Will's sensing and couldn't risk checking in on her now. "The aurameers, sir, they are changing." "Is that not what they are supposed to do, Luba? Change and balance?" "Not in this way. They are dimming, sir. Falling into the deepest negativity." "What do you mean, Luba?" The woman frowned, glaring stiffly at him as if she knew a great and terrible secret. "It has not happened now, but it will soon." It. But what was _it? _What did _it_ have to do with the aurameers?

"The aurameers will side with the heaven's child, Oracle. They will join together to spare her from her fate." The man nodded, feeling what little control remained slip, as he smiled. Emotions were not to be shown when one was the Oracle. "I hope that she may be spared. A daughter of Candrakar is rare and one is not to be a sacrifice." "I agree. But I must ask...if you truly believe that is so, why did you decide to make her one?"

****Rebel Fire****

The school hall was packed, filled to the brim with students, practically overflowing. At the front of the hall, in front of a large podium on stage stood principal Knickerbocker and several members of faculty. The Guardians sat clumped together, Hay Lin, Taranee and Caleb sitting in between Cornelian and Irma. The two still hadn't gotten over certain events, although they weren't alone. Will, who sat three rows behind them, also hadn't forgotten the events of the portal caper. But she refused to. She wanted to remember it with hatred, with sadness, with whatever emotion available, as long as she could _feel_. She'd been having some difficulty with her feelings. She was hurt again on her birthday, not that it was an unusual occurrence, but it was a different type of pain. It burned deep in her stomach, it pulled at her heart strings and cut deeply into her lungs, making it hard to breathe. She wanted it to end, to turn it off. She wanted to feel numb, deathly cold. But she couldn't.

Jacked up on caffeine and sugar, her body twitched as her eyes struggled to stay open. Coffee and sweets were horrible ways of staying awake. They just lulled her mind to sleep, urging her body to follow. But she couldn't fall asleep in the middle of the assembly, Halinor would scold her and senior students would prank her. And there was no way in _hell_ she was getting pranked again. "Good morning everyone! May I say, it is an absolute pleasure to be here, it really is. My name is Mr Collins and I'll be the new history teacher." Urgh! This guy...Snapping her fingers in front of her face, she encouraged herself to stay awake. _Come on Will_, she chanted, _awake, stay awake, jut stay awake._

Taranee daintily fiddled with the hem of her shirt as Irma glared at Cornelia. Caleb, who seemed oblivious to all kinds of tension, was muttering angrily to himself about Will ignoring him. She'd apparently left for school without him and hadn't spoken to him since the fight with Cedric. Taranee personally couldn't blame her. The douche was leading her on when he clearly liked Cornelia. Like seriously, who wouldn't ignore him after that? Hay Lin sat beside her and Cornelia, happily drinking a juice box as she swung her legs back and forth, listening to the new teacher's speech. He seemed overly enthusiastic about joining the school but he obviously loved his job and Hay Lin didn't see the problem. She was more enthusiastic than Gandhi and as long as Mr Collins didn't try to compete with that, he'd be fine. "-and I'm pleased to announce, Community Service day will be a month early! I was surprised to hear that people of your age group would rush into school so they could sign up, but I'm glad to hear it-" Taranee slapped her friend's back to attmept to stop her choking on the straw of her juice box while the others remained frozen in shock with the rest of the school community, all except Caleb who merely glanced at them curiously. He was lucky he hadn't experienced it before, even if he didn't know how lucky he was. "What's community service day?" "A new and improved torture device." He seemed interested then, cocking an eyebrow while Taranee merely stared at him. How could he be so interested in helping a rebellion he wasn't invested in? If the last few days they'd spent together as a group with the 'rebel leader' proved anything, it was that he didn't care about the rebellion, he only fought in it for his father who had done the same before him. "From where?" he enquired suspiciously. The quartet shared a look, Cornelia grimacing as Irma answered, "The darkest catacombs of hell."

"So what's the deal with community service day? Why is everyone reacting so badly?" Irma turned to the red head with a comforting smile. She knew Will was still upset, no matter how much she tried to hide it. "Here's the dealio. Tomorrow morning, there'll be a sign up sheet on that board," she gestured to the green pinboard on the wall with a dismissive hand as Will frowned. "Four hundred jobs for four hundred kids. You have to be here _early!" _"Why?" "Because the last kids to sign up get the worst jobs," Taranee interjected as the other girls...and Caleb...approached with solemn expressions that radiated agreement. "Last year," Cornelia whined, "I was a monkey bar scraper at the zoo. Those chimps thought my hair was a banana!" "You think that's bad? I was a sewer ladder painted! Sewer. Ladder. Painter! The place smells worse than passling!" She was going to start a fight. Taranee could see the rise Irma was getting from Cornelia as the blonde ground her teeth together, clenching her fists. She was no doubt frustrated and upset. The fact that the duo fought like cats and dogs meant nothing. Taranee knew, deep down, the two girls were sisters and it hurt Cornelia that her sister was siding with someone the blonde considered a stranger and an enemy. "Guys!" Will soothed, "Just calm down, you're friends, don't fight!" Cornelia glared at her, silently communicating with her eyes. 'You're the reason we're fighting.'

****Rebel Fire****

The Oracle frowned, following Cornelia's thoughts. "I fear, Yan Lin, that she will never truly accept the Keeper." The Oracle and former Guardian were sitting before the viewing pool, just watching and waiting, talking about the future that was to come. Yan Lin, worried about the Guardians and her granddaughter, had seeked out the Oracle, but instead found herself answering some of the wise man's doubts. She had the most insight to the group of heroines and the Oracle welcomed her opinion and worries with open arms, though he had no intention of revealing the full tragedy of future events to calm her. "What has Phobos planned for them, Oracle?" "The leaders are in danger, Yan Lin," he muttered, glancing at her with the ghost of a smile as she nodded, eyes on the viewing pool, "you know so very well. Phobos' desperation to find his sister and bring her back to his side reflects in such actions as those of the research mission he launched." Yan Lin nodded her head again. She had heard the whole story from Hay lin. It was another reason she was worried. Phobos had chosen his sister's birthday, the most miserable day of her year, to steal the files about the lost princess. It meant he was intentionally trying to hurt Will, something that had never been heard of before. "He wishes to harm her?" "He wishes to weaken her, make her want an ally, a family, a _brother_. She always leaned on him in her weakest moments after Diana died, she will lean on him again." The ex-Guardian frowned. According to the Oracle, Will would betray her friends, but the old woman knew he was wrong. These were Will's first friends after Diana. They were real friends, they loved Will as their sister, even Cornelia would eventually, and there wasn't a chance in hell that Will would betray them. "Oracle," she grimaced, "It appears your gifts are failing you." The bald man cocked an eyebrow as Yan Lin altered the viewing pool, moving it back to Will's birthday. The image froze as the Water Guardian drew Will into a hug and the Oracle looked to Yan Lin in childish wonder. "You are wrong, my friend. In a moment of weakness, Will shall lean on her sisters."

****Rebel Fire****

Elyon watched the group of her friends as they huddled around a tree in the yard, talking. Or at least, that's what it seemed like. The young blonde could tell that there were two people bitching at each other in the huddle. Probably Irma and Cornelia. Ever since September 17th, two days ago, Cornelia had been more annoyed than normal and unsurprisingly it was because of Irma. Apparently, they'd gotten into an argument, which was more one-sided yelling than it was an actual argument, over Cornelia winning the affections of a boy Irma's best friend Will liked. It seemed a bit harsh for Irma to yell at Cornelia over a boy, but then again, Elyon had only heard Cornelia's side of the story and sometimes her friend...exaggerated just a tad. "-Bitch! Get lost!" Elyon's eyes widened as her best friend screeched out those three words. Cornelia may be mean sometimes, even cruel, but she'd never heard her speak like that to someone -_anyone_. Her voice was-so full of _hatred_ and it sent chilld down the girl's spine. "No fucking way, Cornelia! Will's my friend! She can stay if she wants to!" Irma shouted as Elyon jumped to her feet. It would be best if she prevented this argument getting any worse, they were already drawing the attention of those outside. "Irma, calm down. You guys don't need to fight. Cornelia didn't do anything wrong, neither of you did. Just stop yelling and make up!" "You're damn right I didn't do anything wrong, wimp! It's not my fault you started crying!" As Elyon got closer she cpuld see two more people; one a girl with short fire red hair and the other, a brunette boy who stood more to the side. It appeared the red haired girl was trying to diffuse the situation but Cornelia wasn't making it easy. Taranee slapped the taller girl in the arm, telling her to shut up and give over but Cornelia refused to take orders. This girl had stolen her best friend and now she expected Cornelia to hand over the leadership of the group too? No way.

Just as she opened her mouth, Elyon jumped over, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Hi, I'm Elyon. You must be Irma's friend Will." The girl nodded, looking at her with big brown eyes, cinnamon in colour that seemed to flash dark brown and then..._purple_...for a second. They were so...familiar...like she knew those eyes from somewhere. Elyon stared at her for a minute as the group went silent and she could've sworn she saw the same blue of her eyes in this girl's. "Do I -do I know you from somewhere?" she muttered, just loud enough for the girl to hear as she nodded. "Maybe? I mean...you look really..." "-familiar?" Will nodded. This girl, Elyon looked exactly like Phobos would as a girl. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, the same friendly smile he used to always wear...the same curiosity. Cornelia watched their interaction with a deepening frown as Elyon removed her hand from the taller girl's mouth. She kept a steady eye on the two as they looked each other over in puzzlement. 'No,' she growled, 'not Elyon too.'

Just as she was about to interrupt their staring contest, Caleb latched on to her arm, telling her with his smouldering green eyes not to intervene. Cornelia was going to tell him to take a hike, she honestly was, because if she wouldn't listen to her friend's and she certainly wouldn't listen to Will, then she shouldn't listen to Caleb, a strange boy who wasn't an enemy but wasn't exactly a friend either. But one look in those eyes, those pleading green eyes and she crumbled, nodding her head as she discreetly stepped back, away from Elyon and into Caleb's side. Will continued to look at Elyon, still staring at her in confusion, but caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. It was something bad, she knew as the minute she allowed herself to realize what Cornelia was doing exactly, a dull ache built up in her chest as pain entered her being. It was quickly noted by Elyon who stepped forward, hand outstretched as Will stumbled a step, shaking. "Hey," Elyon muttered as Irma caught the red head from behind, stopping her from tumbling to the ground. "Are you okay? You look a little faint."

Faint. The word caused her head to thump as she forced herself to stand. Her day of weakness was over, finished until next year. She wasn't used to being strong all the time, Phobos did that for her. But he wasn't here now, she was on her own and it was about bloody time she toughened up. "I'm fine, thanks." She stated, removing herself from Irma's grip as the others cocked an eyebrow. She could've sworn she saw concern in some of their eyes, including Cornelia's, but it was a stupid belief. They just...She sighed. They were her friends. Belief in that wasn't stupid. They were just worried for her. And they had every right to be -she was without a doubt, _odd_, but that was just putting it nicely. "I'm just a little tired," she fibbed, grasping the strap of her bag as she smiled softly at the group, a strong sense of familiarity radiating from it towards Elyon. "I'll see you guys later. I gotta get to class." Taranee glanced at her watch, about to say they had time when she heard the bell ring. She watched the others gather their stuff, her bag already on her back, waiting for Irma and Hay Lin. The trio had maths together while Cornelia and Elyon had english. "C'mon guys, let's go!" Irma made a gesture to the school building with her free hand, motioning in the same direction Will had walked in. Caleb took one look around and quickly found his favourite red-head amongst the flock of kids entering the school. His eyes glazed over with a shower of emotions as he stared after her and his body moved on its own accord, moving forward a step only to be caught in firm and nasty thorns that dug into his skin, clenching an ice cold vine...oh, it's just Cornelia. "Caleb, hang on a sec!" She put herself in front of him as he looked down at her in mild annoyance. "Yes?" He enquired. Her hand gently carressed his arm which tensed in reaction as she smiled at him, innocently. "I know you have class with..._Will_, but," she paused, her voice like gravel to his ears in comparison to Will's bell like, angelic voice. His ears shrieked in protest against her voice, that shrill high pitched, ear shattering girly squeal that sounded like nails drawn across a black board and so, he tuned her out.

He stared at her for a mere second before his mind was overrun with images of Will and his emerald eyes dove back into the crowd to seek her out. He found her again, just entering the school, now at the front of the wave of students. Her shoulders were stiff and tense, her posture rigid as she walked -no, _strutted_ inside, her head held high. He thought it resembled the way a princess or noble might walk, but quickly shook away the idea. He'd met a few in his time, a few very snobby, very spoilt, princesses and nobles, none of which he liked. And though he knew it was wrong, petty even, he judged that from the many he'd encountered, all princesses and nobles were like that. And Will, she couldn't be one of them. "So what d'ya say?" Cornelia enquired as he blinked heavily. What should he say? He needed to appear as though he'd been listening or she'd blow a gasket and Irma would be even more annoyed with him, (though he didn't know why she was annoyed with him in the first place), and he couldn't have that. "Sure," her eyes lit up with glee as he heard a shocked gasp and indignant 'hmph!' come from behind him. He glanced at the group; Irma's back faced him as well as a glaring Hay Lin, shocked Taranee and intrigued Elyon. He'd done something stupid.

"Caleb why don't you go find-" He ran off before Elyon could finish her sentence, calling out to Will who was already long gone. It just raised her curiosity. If he'd just agreed to a date with Cornelia, why did he look so desperate to find Will? To help her? Unless...he'd tuned her out! The petite blonde's eyes widened as she clamped a hand over her mouth, deperately trying to stop the laughter leaving her. Cornelia spun to face her, anger written all over her face. "What're you snorting at? He agreed to a date with me! It's," her facial expression changed to a giddy smile as she breathed out, "amazing." She clasped a hand over her bag strap, still beaming as she skipped off to class, Elyon falling into step with Irma as she muttered, "What's amazing is that he could tune her out without getting slapped." Irma looked at her in confusion, but the blonde merely kept walking, not noticing her friend's confusion as one thought danced through her mind. 'Maybe, just maybe, Cornelia might finally understand what it's like to lose the guy she likes.' And maybe, just maybe, she'd finally _stop_ stealing all of Elyon's.

****Rebel Fire****

Will smiled stiffly as she walked to Irma's house. Halinor and Raythor were going out to dinner with Irma's parents, Anna and Thomas Lair, and the red head had been sent to help her friend baby sit Chris. Apparently, he was a hell child, but the name -Chris Lair- sounded familiar, just like Elyon. 'Well,' she supposed, 'I'll soon find ou.' She approached the door, inspecting the house and feeling another slap to her memory as she rang the doorbell. Maybe it was..."Will!" Irma dragged her by the arm into the house -well, it _used_ to be a house. It looked like a bomb site. "Jesus! What the hell did you do?" "Not me, him!" The brunette panted, shoving Will into the living room only for a flying body to tackle her to the floor. "Oompf!" She thudded to the ground as the small person squealed. "Whoah, boy'yo, off the best friend!" A harsh tug and the little body was thrown on to the couch as Irma helped her up. "Irma! I'm telling mom!" He complained before turning to glare at Will only for her to beam at him in recognition. "Chris!" "Willsy!" He cried, latching on to her as she gave him a hug. Irma stared at them in confusion. Chris hated her friends, especially when they were stranger to him. So that meant- "How do you know my brother?" Will stared at her in soft realization and shock as she replied, "How could I not know my cousin?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Sup peeps, just an A/N**

**I know I haven't been posting much and I'm really sorry, I have exams coming up on the 24th through to the next week, so I've been studying and I'm also a really bad multi-tasker story publisher. I don't know how you people do it, but you're really good at it. If you can be patient with me until the 31st I'll be really grateful. **

**31st onwards- free time to Fanfic my ass off. Hopefully, I'll finish Rebel Fire as soon as possible, (within the summer) and be able to move my attention to one of my other ideas which needs to a) be completed or b) be published. I'm sorry, repeatedly. **

**~The Phantom**


	19. Chapter 19

**Can I just say I'm sorry? Like super, super, super sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Yeah, I know this is a little short and not my best stuff but I kinda lost it for a while and I wasn't sure what I was doing with it so I decided I'm gonna make it a little shorter than what I originally planned and I'm gonna finish it before school starts again...hopefully. I dunno...But because one of my lovely readers (you know who you are) PM'd me and asked me to update soon, I decided I'd get it done by this weekend cuz I'm at my Dad's house and he's forcing me to go outside and...socialize (yuck!). So, I haven't had much time and then by the end of next week I'm gonna be on holiday with him where there's no internet so my summer is screwed and...Y'know what? Whatever, let's get on with it. Again, sozzles for not updating, but here it is...**

* * *

Irma stared at her, dumbfounded, as she collapsed onto the couch. Her best friend…was her _cousin_? How the hell could she _not _know that? "You're my—cousin? And you think to tell _me_?" Will shook her head. "Remember Irma, I'm from _Meridian_. The only two people from your family, that I've met are Chris and Anna—my…dad's sister…" "My mom is a…a _Meridianite?_ Holy crap!" Will shook her head, sitting on the couch beside her as Chris crawled into her lap. She smiled sympathetically at Irma, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Not exactly."

_A village woman raced into the edge of the woods on horseback, a man; her husband, following her. He yelled out to her, "Don't leave me!" as she continued on. He was much slower, running barefoot in pursuit of the horse. The woman panted heavily, one hand gripping the reins tightly as the other lay carefully on her stomach. She needed to escape Meridian and the man…the man who mated to her, who drank her blood, who became part of her as she did to him…the man who mated her and married her to protect her from the soldiers. He was a good man, a local hero in his village…but he was not her love. "I fear I must, sir." She opened a fold, a bright crackling rip in the universe, then she jumped from her horse, tugging her cloak tightly around her and stepped through. The man appeared in the snow area just as the fold close, muttering a string of curses in a foreign tongue. He took three long strides towards the horse, reaching a tender hand out to stroke its mane as he stared at the place the fold had been. She had left him. His wife had run to her home world; to Earth._

Irma stared at her, even more confused. "So our Gran," she paused, waiting to see Will nod to ensure she was correct before continuing, "was from Earth?" Will nodded again. "She found a fold to Meridian and lived there for two years with a Meridian husband who went vampire and mated her to protect her from a group of rogue terrorist soldiers. She left Meridian while she was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl." "My mother and your father?" Chris grinned, nodding his little ginger head as Will smiled at him. She'd heard the story from Anna and often explained it to Chris when she looked after him. "Go on Chris," she encouraged. He rubbed his tired eyes, yawning as Will scruffed up his hair. He nudged her with his elbow, leaning against her as he mumbled tiredly, "You tell it Willsy. Tell me a story."

Irma sighed softly, watching the duo interact. Chris was so comfortable with Will, and sure they were cousins, but this was pretty cool stuff. He barely listened to anyone other than their parents. "How did my…Uncle end up in Meridian, though?" Irma enquired as she stared at Will in befuddlement. "he was abandoned in Meridian…It was an accident, but it caused a string of bad emotions to affect his own parenting skills…he reacted violently and cruelly with my brother." Irma allowed the information to seep in, feeling a weight added o her shoulders. Will's brother…her cousin…was abused by her uncle… "What about you or your sister?" "My sister was kidnapped when I was three years old and my father …he was a good man underneath everything and he loved me a lot. He never hurt me and he died when I was younger, so I didn't have to fear that he might hurt me in the future." Will shuffled slightly, cradling Chris closely and rocking him as he fell asleep. "How exactly did my last name not give away the cousin thing?" There was a bundle of questions whizzing through her mind, but she didn't care. Detective Lair was on her own time, with her own family and it was about time someone gave her proper answers.

"My family name is…Escanor…it's a Meridian thing, don't ask, but the name I use on Earth is Vandom. So, Lair…it didn't exactly set off any alarm bells, but it sounded familiar." Irma chuckled, "I think you mean it sounded _familial_." Will nodded, noting Irma's sarcastic jokes and wit coming into play and gestured to Chris. "I'll put him to bed, then we can clean up down here." She stood up, lifting Chris effortlessly and allowing Irma space to think and collect those thoughts and questions. Her feet padded across the carpet and gently thudded against the stairs as Irma dwelled in the silence. It lasted a moment, then two…three…four—Shrugging her shoulders she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled the Hale household. 'Might as well get Lillian to mess with Corny,' she thought darkly. After all, revenge was a dish best served by younger siblings.

****Rebel Fire****

Phobos sat calmly in his throne, his diary of secrets perched on his lap as Cedric stood before him in snake form. He had grown beyond impatient with the reptilian creature, but saw it important that he completed this task. "The search for my sister has begun," he grinned, petting the book as Cedric nodded. "I have adopted a human identity in their town," the reptile announced. He saw the questioning glance in his Lord's eyes but made no rush to continue. His tail skirted about anxiously. He knew of the Prince's own anxiety to move the plan forward and didn't wish to fail him. Failing such a cruel, cold-hearted man would prove nothing but trouble to him, just as it was trouble to Miranda.

The darkness of the shadows greatly complemented the cold aura of the room as Phobos studied the book cover with a smile. "When they write my family's history, hers will be a short but eventful chapter." "And what of Wilhelmina? Shortening the girl's chapter greatly shortens hers as well. The words of the Oracle predict it." "She—" Phobos faltered, staring at the snake before allowing his eyes to drop to the ground. It was a true fact. Shortening the girl's life would end Wilhelmina's…but— "It is a necessary risk. If she dies, it is her own choice." "And what of your promise to both Diana and your sister?" Cedric retorted, slitted eyes narrowing further to needle points. "That promise was broken long ago. No matter how I deceive myself, my sister was never safe here." 'And now,' Cedric grinned, 'she shall never be again.' Phobos gestured to the door. "Leave me, friend, for it is time you pay them a visit. But evade my sister, she knows greatly of your appearance as a mortal." The serpent man bowed as he nodded. "Then I shall ensure such appearance is not recognisable."

****Rebel Fire****

Cornelia sat on her bed, fiddling with her alarm clock in preparation for tomorrow. There was no way, no way in _hell_ that she was going to be late. She did not want to be a monkey bar scraper at the zoo _again_. And she certainly didn't want to be in a job with _Will…_or Irma. Sighing, Cornelia rubbed her face with her hands, tiredly closing her eyes. Her alarm clock sat in her lap, resting at 9:45 pm. It was getting late, and if she wanted to get up early she'd need to go to bed now. And sleep was such an alluring idea…Sleep a world of peace. A world away from all her problems, from her breaking friendships and fraying sisterhoods…

"Cornelia! Mom said you have to Wobbly Wobbly Walrus with me!" The blonde turned to the door, glaring at her younger sister Lillian as she shook the game box impatiently. Deep down, she loved her sister, but sometimes she just—"Beat it shrimp! I have to be up early tomorrow and if you do _anything_ to disturb my beauty sleep, it'll be the last thing you do!" She hissed. Lillian stopped shaking the box, eyeing the alarm clock carefully before stomping her foot with an indignant scoff. "Fine! I didn't want you to play anyway!" Her bottom lip trembled slightly, not enough to be a huge concern for tears but enough to make Cornelia feel bad. She was the big sister after all. She was supposed to make Lillian smile and laugh; she was supposed to defend her from people's harsh words. "Lillian I—" "Get your damn beauty sleep, _Corny_," her sister sneered, "with looks like that, you'll need it." The door slammed shut as Cornelia climbed into bed, guilt ridden. Tomorrow was going to be awful.

Hours later, Lillian crept into her sister's room, crawling across the floor towards the bedside table where the alarm clock lay. Quickly, she took it into hands, squinting to read the button signs in the darkness. Several moments passed before she found what she was looking for and clicked it, turning the alarm off. She looked at her sister with a sticky sweet smile as she stared at the mass of sweat laced blonde frizz that covered the girl's face. "Sweet dreams, Cornelia." She muttered, a slightly evil tone to her voice before she escaped the clutched of her sister's lair, a darkened grin on her face. Tomorrow would be amusing.

****Rebel Fire****

Elyon stood with the group just outside the sign-up board's crowd, all of them wondering where Cornelia was. It was now around eight forty and the leader of the group was beyond late, but they were coping. Caleb, who Elyon had learned was the strong and silent type, stood observing Taranee and Hay Lin as they conversed. Despite his many efforts, Will was still giving him the cold shoulder. Though Elyon could see why. It was obvious that both Will and Caleb liked each other, but it appeared Cornelia, full of lust, want and the need for company and comfort had jumped in; drawing Caleb's attention. And Will, had therefore lost her man…or at least she thought she had. Will thought she'd lost Caleb, Taranee though Will had lost Caleb and Hay Lin thought she'd lost Caleb. They all believed that there was nothing to be done, that he had made his choice and his choice was to hurt Will. But Elyon knew, or believed rather, (she didn't have the nerve to ask if it was true or not), that Caleb didn't understand dating, maybe because he'd never had a girlfriend, but she believed because of his naivety that he didn't understand _how_ he'd hurt Will's feelings. He didn't understand that seeing him act like Cornelia's puppy hurt her and blew her confidence with him away. "—and she reset the alarm?" Will enquired as Elyon looked to them. Alarm? "Did you guys do something to Cornelia?" She snarled on first instinct, immediately running to her concerned bestie mode as Will snickered lightly, gesturing to Irma with a pointed finger who merely shrugged innocently. Maybe Will wasn't as innocent as she seemed…Glaring at Irma, she requested an answer. "I got Lillian to rest her alarm. She should be running through the doors right about…now," she finished just as the school doors crashed open and a flash of blonde dove into the crowd around the sign-up sheet. Cornelia was here.

****Rebel Fire****

Irma grimaced, panting as she licked another envelope before sealing it shut. Taranee groaned in the seat beside her, staring at the mountain of envelopes before them. Their job was sealing envelopes at city hall while the others got slightly better jobs, less tiring. Sighing Irma gestured to the envelopes, turning to Taranee as she said, or stuttered rather, "In half as hour, you lick envelopes." Taranee looked at her, clearly affronted as she gestured to her stick dry tongue, completely spitless. "I licked for two hours this morning!" Just as they started arguing, Mr Collins walked in, grinning a friendly "hello". Envelopes stuck to dry tongues they muttered their own "hello". Hearing their difficulty speaking (Dean) Mr Collins turned to them and was overcome with amusement. "Girls, what are you doing?" "Licking envelopes." "Didn't you know," he lifted a bowl of water with two dark, damp sponges, "you're supposed to use the special sponge tongues." Irma cocked an eyebrow at Taranee who lit up with realization and remembrance. "Sponge tongues," she mouths before her eyes widened in complete understanding. "We've been…" "Mmhmm." "…and there were…" "Mmhmm." Irma frowned deeply, glaring at the bowl that was placed in front of them. Oh Christ!

Hay Lin smiled on the opposite side of the train tracks as Will angrily splattered paint on to a wall, covering the graffiti in a disgusting shade of what appeared to be white. This was their job (minus the anger), to paint the graffiti on the walls of the train station, though it was a shamble of a place, barely used as nearly everyone in Heatherfield owned a car. It was an easy task, peaceful…if maybe Caleb wasn't there. But of course, being the only two new students that had all the same classes, some ungodly being had decided that they should have the same job, so Will was stuck with _Caleb_. Hay Lin stood on one side of the tracks, grinning, while Caleb stood on the other side with Will, trying to somehow convince her to talk to him as she pelted the wall with a paint soaked brush. Aiming to slap another coat of paint over the offensive graffiti, Will raised the brush violently when a hand caught her. Following the hand up its owner's arm she found that it was Caleb. _Oh joy!_ "Stop. One spot facing your violence for fifteen minutes is more than long enough." She glared at him, not with the hot red anger he'd love to see, but with two cold frigid eyes that resented him and his existence. "Why're you angry with me?" She frowned. He didn't know she was angry with him. He had no proof! …But maybe that was because she wasn't angry with him. She was just upset about what he'd done—leading her on. "I'm not—" "Yes you are. Look, I may not be from here and I may not understand the customs here, but I'm not stupid. I know I've done something to upset you and whatever it is, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Will stared at him for mere seconds.

That wasn't the only reason she was upset. She'd lost her sister and any chance of ever finding her, she'd been beaten by a lizard and given a riddle she couldn't understand except for… "I forgive you." She muttered numbly, but there was a touch of sincerity in her voice that she hoped he heard. "Thank the Mage," he whispered before he reached out, wrapped his arms around her and dragged Will's body to his in a tight hug. Hay Lin watched fondly, awing to herself and wishing she was invisible, if only so she wouldn't disturb them. She continued watching in hushed silence as a strange sensation swelled in her gut. Will quickly pulled away from Caleb's embrace as unbeknownst to her her eyes flashed sending Caleb into a world of headaches. He sighed, turning to speak with Hay Lin only to find—she was gone! Will seemed to follow his eyes as she turned, paint brush in hand, only to find…well—nothing. "Oh my freakin' bejesus! She abandoned me!" Hay Lin cocked her head to the side. What the fudge was Will wiggin' out about? Wh abandoned her? The red-head quickly dashed across the train tracks, jumping on to Hay Lin's platform and staring at the space in wonder. Was this a Guardian power? Will vaguely remembered Phobos telling her about Guardians advancing to secondary levels of their powers…something that was always distantly related to their element. Well…the wind was invisible, wasn't it? So maybe Hay Lin was just invisible as well. "Lin? Hay-Hay? You there?" "Totally, why?" Caleb jumped, seemingly startled as Hay Lin giggled, still unseen by her two friends. "You're invisible, you know that right?" "I'm invisi-what now?" Caleb seemed confused as well as he stared at the space Hay Lin's voice had come from. She was certainly there, that much was true, but he wanted to know how. How was she invisible? How did Will know she was invisible? It wasn't a guess. She wasn't calling out to find out if Hay Lin had left, she really did know she was there. She knew so much and he was so intrigued by her knowledge. "Invisible, Hay Lin, _invisible_." "Oh!...I still don't get it…" Will resisted the urge to facepalm at the girl's response. She was such an…_air head_…_ 'Hmm,'_ she thought dizzily, _'Maybe there's more to their powers then I thought…maybe they become more like them…'_ The bucket beside her tipped over, a large groan and a thud following it as Will was shoved into the wall. Caleb's eyes widened, as Hay Lin muttered childish profanities in between apologies but Will seemed to know nothing of them. Her head throbbed as she carded a hand through her hair, feeling for the sensitive spot that'd been thumped. She felt like she'd been hit by a mallet shaped Lurden. _"Fuck!"_ She grumbled, steadying herself on the wall before feeling a presence hover near her. "Willsy! Blunk see Willsy hold small Irma!"

Will wasn't sure which feeling was more overwhelming, her joy at seeing the small passling that'd become such a good accomplice, or her annoyance at having him tackle her back into the wall as he continuously muttered 'Willsy' the dreaded nickname she only allowed small Chris (or as Blunk called him, small Irma) to call her. Caleb seemed slightly irritated as well, but probably because he'd been able to convince Blunk to return to Meridian and spy for him and yet the passling was here pestering Will.

_"Okay Blunkers, c'mere would ya?" Will whispered, tugging the young Passling into the alleyway where her crus—Caleb, where __**Caleb**__ was waiting. A small frown was present on his face as he buried his hands into the pockets of his custom-made-Hay Lin-branded jeans. "Where Blunk go?" "Right here, __**Blunkers**__." Caleb teased as he crouched to his level, pulling a long tangled chain out of his pocket and waving it back and forth like a pendulum as Blunk's eyes caught on the polished stone dangling in the middle. "Give to Blunk? Blunk give good deal!" he stated, pulling out a rotting rat from God-knows-where and offering it in exchange as Will watched the scene with narrowed eyes. This was damn awful. She was helping the guy who'd torn out her fucking soul cheat her friend into working for him! What kind of respectable Meridianite was she? Will's attention turned to the boys…__**boy**__ and passling as she realized she'd sort of zoned out. Caleb stood up, stretching slightly and smiled as Blunk greedily snatched the chain, turning to show Will what he had as she offered her own stiff smile. "We're done, thanks Will." She offered him no reply as she took Blunk's hand and led him away, tempted to flip the boy the bird but keeping in full control as she thought of the dirtiest insults possible. She wasn't forgiving him any time soon._

"Willsy?" Blunk enquired, his furry green hands gripping at her clothes as she stared at the wall she was leaning against, her fingers running over the writing on it. Meridian writing. The language of the Beasts to be precise. Her entranced eyes followed each rough line and curve as her brain quickly switched on, beginning to translate it. _The connection has been made…_ She thought, moving on to the next word when she stopped at the sudden ache in her head. Her mind felt a little fuzzy as she slipped back a step. "Will?" Hay Lin muttered, the paint brush that was in her hand stopping as she noticed the falter of her friend. "What's wrong?" "The-the writing—" was all she heard as the red head collapsed, bleary eyed to the pavement, Caleb failing to catch her before her head hit the concrete and everything seemed to fade to black around her. The last thing she heard were the shouts and screams of her two acquaintances as her mind dulled and she fell into unconsciousness…

* * *

**So, I was reading this story and because I was a little stuck on what to do with the chapter because Will knows who Cedric is and what he looks like so it'd be easier to get the beast, I decided to use the trick from the Charmed story I was reading where they wrote Paige in but every time she doesn't fit she's unconscious. So here we go, Will's gonna be unconscious and for the majority of the next chapter, we'll be looking at what's going on inside her head. A lot of the little bits and pieces of her past will be unveiled, a brighter side to Phobos, a worse side to Will, a little insight and a couple of puzzles...Until next time...**


End file.
